24 Hours as a
by raineylova93
Summary: Kris: Namja gay yang ingin sembuh dan berniat mengencani wanita normal. Namun cewek yang dia temui sama sekali diluar ekspektasinya. Karena dia… Chanyeol: Namja gay yang saking kepengennya dapat pacar akhirnya dia melakukan jalan pintas dengan menyamar menjadi seorang gadis di dunia maya dengan nama Gamergirl 61. Awal mula berkenalan dengan Kris melalui game online (Krisyeol, EXO)
1. Chapter 1

**24 Hours as a…**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast:** Baekhyun

 **Rating:** T yang gak tau bakal nyerempet dikit ke M atau enggak (curhat ya?)

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Warning:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **Note:** Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

 **Kris:** Namja gay yang ingin sembuh dan berniat mengencani wanita normal. Namun cewek yang dia temui sama sekali diluar ekspektasinya. Karena dia…

 **Chanyeol:** Namja gay yang berkali – kali ditolak karena badannya yang terlalu raksasa. Kata orang gak imut. Saking kepengennya dapat pacar akhirnya dia melakukan jalan pintas dengan menyamar menjadi seorang gadis di dunia maya dengan nama Gamergirl_61. Awal mula berkenalan dengan Kris melalui game online. Ternyata dia…

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kris terlihat tergesa – gesa memasuki sebuah café. Hampir sebagian badannya nyaris basah kuyup. Untung sore itu hujan tidak terlalu deras. Lagipula dia akan terlihat lebih cemen kalo pake payung kalo hujannya cuman rintik – rintik kayak begini. Jangan sampai dia menimbulkan kesan yang buruk di hari pertamanya.

Begitu sampai di dalam, Kris mencari diantara bejibun kepala yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Nama gadis itu Park Chanyeol. Yeoja berambut pirang coklat yang sangatt cantik. Dengan mata bulat besar yang seperti mutiara. Terdengar seperti lagu cinta gombal ya? Biarin! Dia memang cantik kok. Oke, Kris memang seorang gay dan jujur saja dia sulit tertarik dengan wanita normal sebelumnya. Tapi cewek itu benar – benar pengecualian. Karena Kris sudah merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama hanya dengan melihat fotonya sekilas. Itu memang aneh. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Dan gadis itu pula yang membuat Kris jadi celingukan dengan wajah idiot di ambang pintu café.

Mana sih cewek itu?

Kris menoleh melihat pintu disampingnya tiba – tiba terbuka lebar. Seorang cewek berambut coklat dan berbaju pink muncul dari balik pintu kaca. Dia tampak agak basah kuyup.

Cewek berambut coklat?

"Park Chanyeol…" gumam Kris melongo terpesona.

Cewek itu menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kris, ya? Kris Wu Yifan?"

Kris mengangguk. Masih belum sembuh dari acara melongo takjubnya.

"Kamu… Chanyeol? Gamergirl 61?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Dua tiang jadi – jadian itupun melongo bareng di pintu. Menghalangi orang lewat.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol: _.Gilaa! Ternyata dia beneran ganteng!_

Baekhyun: _Ha? Serius lo?! Gue kirain editan photoshop._

Chanyeol: _Sama gue juga ngirain gitu. Tapi dia beneraaan sesuatu! Jadi semangat nih!_

Baekhyun _: Tapi yakin lo Yeol itu muka aslinya? Siapa tau dia lagi pake topeng. Coba lu tarik dulu mukanya, lepas gak?_

Chanyeol: _Eh, tomket sarap! Sini muka lo aja yang gue tarik._

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya lagi dalam tas begitu Kris nongol sambil membawakan dua gelas soft drink untuknya.

"Sori lama." ujar Kris dengan senyum manis.

Chanyeol mengangguk sungkan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Kalau dari buku panduan kencan (untuk gadis) yang pernah iseng – iseng dia baca, jangan menunjukkan kesan 'terlalu buka – bukaan' di awal. Cobalah bikin cowok itu penasaran. Tapi jangan juga terlalu sok jual mahal. Cuman yang dia bingung sekarang…

Gimana caranya cewek – cewek bikin seorang cowok penasaran?

Toh dia juga gak pernah kencan dengan cowok manapun sebelumnya. Gay macam apa sih dia ini?

Lagian Chanyeol juga sih salah. Sebelum beraksi gak melakukan survei dulu sama temen – temen ceweknya.

Setelah sebelumnya saling cengar – cengir, mesam – mesem, lirak – lirik, tolah – toleh, cengangas – cengenges gak jelas kayak anak autis, akhirnya Kris yang memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan.

"Jadi… lo..eh, kamu masih kuliah?"

Eheemm! Chanyeol berdehem dulu berusaha mengatur suaranya. Jangan sampai Kris lari tunggang langgang begitu mendengar suara ngebas ala om om nya.

Girl voice mode on dimulai! "Iya… heheheheh." Ups! Apa cengengesan tanpa sebab termasuk kategori murahan? Kalau begitu harus lebih dikurangi!

Kris tersenyum, "Semester berapa?"

"Emm…enam." jawab Chanyeol rada salting ditatap lekat – lekat begitu. Duuh… kamu kok ganteng banget sih Kris? Apa kamu jelmaan dewa?

"Wah, udah mau selesai dong?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Masih ada beberapa mata kuliah dan praktek magang."

Kris manggut – manggut, "Kamu kuliah di Seolim jurusan kehutanan kan?"

Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Kebetulan disitu aku ada keluarga. Tante gitu. Kamu kenal dia gak?"

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Staff di administrasi. Kamu pasti tau deh."

Oh… Bu Leeteuk yang kalo siang suka berubah menjadi Mak lampir penjaga gunung merapi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya aku kenal."

"Dia katanya lebih galak dari dosen dosen disitu ya? Bener?" tanya Kris kini memajukan tubuhnya. Bikin Chanyeol refleks mundur karena…Sumpah! Demi Tuhan! Dia salting bangett!

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sambil nutup mulutnya. Ini namanya ketawa cantik. Bukannya cewek – cewek kalo ketawa gini ya?

"Iya, jujur aja dia itu suka ngeselin dan moody. Kalo pagi aja dia manis, eh pas siang berubah jadi siluman kelelawar datang bulan…" Ups! Ups! Ups! Gue ngomong apa barusan?! Mampus. Gue mengkritik tantenya, pasti habis ini gue bakal diputusin! Tidaaakk! Eh… kita kan belum pacaran?

Chanyeol melirik takut – takut wajah Kris untuk melihat reaksi cowok itu. Dan tanpa disangka – sangka dia malah… ketawa?

Beneran lho. Kris ketawa. Cowok itu ngakak sambil megangin perut.

"Kamu ini lucu juga ya ternyata." Ujar Kris di sela – sela tawanya.

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol ketawa cantik, "Makasih. Kamu orang kesekian yang bilang gitu." ujar Chanyeol tanpa sadar nyombong.

"Oh ya? Berarti bener menurut feeling aku, kamu ini cewek humoris." Kris menyimpulkan sendiri asumsinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "Mmm… hehe gitu deh."

Pliss jangan suruh Chanyeol melawak! Jangan suruh Chanyeol melawakk!

"Coba deh kamu kasih aku tebak – tebakan lucu."

Tuh kan! Chanyeol nyengir aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Tunggu ya, aku mikir dulu. Emm…" telunjuk kanan Chanyeol nempel di dagu. Mukanya diimut – imutin. Ini namanya mikir cantik. Bukannya cewek – cewek kalo mikir gini ya?

"Hmm… ada ribuan ekor gajah di suatu lapangan, bagaimana caranya memisahkan gajah yang kecil dari gajah yang besar?"

Kris garuk – garuk kepala bingung. Mikir.

"Nyerah?" todong Chanyeol dengan cengiran jahil.

Setelah bermenit – menit mikir Kris belum juga menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya dia angkat tangan, "Oke deh. Gue nyerah."

Chanyeol terkekeh senang, "Caranya panggil aja tukang odong – odong, nanti gajah – gajah kecil kan pada rebutan naik. Nah, terpisah deh tuh dari gajah yang besar."

Kris melongo. Gak nyangka bakal dapat jawaban ajaib kayak gitu.

"Ehhh… gak lucu ya?" wajah Chanyeol berubah murung liat Kris berubah jadi patung mangap dan tidak menunjukkan gejala akan tertawa sama sekali, "Maaf. Hehe… aku kurang berbakat deh kayaknya."

Kris tertawa pelan, "Lucu kok. Aku cuma agak kaget aja ada gajah bisa naik odong – odong." Jawab Kris lagi – lagi bikin Chanyeol ketawa cantik.

Hening beberapa saat. Dua namja…eh, satu namja dan satu yeoja (jadi – jadian) itu mulai sibuk dengan minuman dan hape masing – masing.

Duuuhh… mau ngobrolin apa lagi ya?

Kris berdehem, "Chanyeol, kamu masih mau jalan gak habis ini? Kalau enggak, aku bisa kok langsung nganterin kamu aja." tanyanya sopan.

Kris ini pasti cowok baik – baik yang bertanggung jawab. Udah ganteng, baik, bertanggung jawab, udah gitu kalo diliat dari segi style, pasti dia anak orang kaya. Bener- bener Calon mantu idaman banget.

Apa Kris juga…

Bodoh! Gak mungkin kan.

"Chanyeol?" Kris menggoyang – goyangkan telapak tangan di depan muka Chanyeol, membuat namja itu tersentak dari lamunan.

"Hm? Ya? Apa?"

"Jadi gimana?"

"Oh, itu.. kalau aku sih terserah kamu aja, hyu—ehm, Oppa." ujar Chanyeol tak lupa pasang senyuman manis. Nyaris saja tadi dia membuat kebodohan membongkar identitasnya sendiri.

Kris merogoh sakunya.

Chanyeol juga cepat – cepat ngeluarin dompet dari tasnya, "Biar aku yang…"

Kris melempar senyuman ganteng dewa dewa langit, "Biar aku aja."

Chanyeol jadi tak berkutik dan nyaris pingsan dibuatnya.

Begitu cowok itu ngeloyor pergi, Chanyeol ngeluarin hape lagi dari dalam tasnya.

Chanyeol: _Gilaaa… gak sia – sia usaha penyamaran gue! ._

Baekhyun: _Kenapa lo? Udah minum segelas berdua? Ciuman gak langsung dari botol mineralnya?_

Chanyeol: _Entar aja deh gue ceritain. Intinya gue seneng bangeet! Saking senengnya gue pengen nyekek elo._

Baekhyun: _Mati aja deh lo!_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa bangga.

Yaiyalah bangga. Meskipun ini cuman acara jalan – jalan biasa, dan dia juga lagi dalam penyamaran, tapi ngeliat tatapan envy orang – orang yang tertuju kepada mereka, terang aja itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bangga sendiri. Bener – bener kayak ketiban bulan bisa jalan disamping manusia tampan pemilik senyum dewa macam Kris.

Mmm… tapi ngomong – ngomong, kok daritadi Kris ngelirik – lirik tetangga mulu ya? Chanyeol jadi rada risih. Daritadi Chanyeol ngerasa Kris selalu mencuri – curi lirik kearahnya tanpa ngomong apa – apa. Bikin Chanyeol makin salah tingkah aja. Chanyeol sendiri juga jadi gugup dan bingung mau ngajak ngobrol apaan. Biarpun sebenernya banyak yang pengen dia tanyain ke Kris.

Kris melirik.

Tuh kan. Apa ada bayam nyelip di giginya? Tapi tadi mereka kan gak makan apa – apa.

Melirik lagi.

Atau ada jerawat segede kutil tapir di pipinya? Tapi waktu Chanyeol bercermin tadi mukanya fine – fine aja kok.

Ngelirik lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

Apa jangan – jangan kancing bajunya kebuka terus bra merah cabe – cabeannya keliatan? Chanyeol melirik ke bawah. Pfiuuh! Aman!

Kris melirik lagi.

Oke. Ini beneran…

"Kamu ngapain sih lirik – lirik terus daritadi?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya, "Apa di muka aku ada yang aneh? Apa aku keliatan kayak beruk loteng dari samping?"

Kris mengulum senyum geli. Beruk loteng? Emang ada ya beruk di loteng? "Aku daritadi merhatiin kamu karena aku ngerasa kamu itu punya aura yang beda aja dari cewek – cewek kebanyakan."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Aura beda? Maksudnya? Aku gak kayak cewek – cewek kebanyakan gitu?" Yaiyalah, Yeol! Lu kan cowok!

"Yaaa… aku gak tau. Tapi aku ngerasa kamu itu unik aja. Dibalik kecantikan kamu kayaknya kamu itu punya sisi lain tersembunyi yang bisa bikin cowok – cowok belingsatan."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, lalu terkekeh geli. Belum tau aja dia kalo Chanyeol itu udah berkali – kali ditolak karena tinggi badannya yang terlalu 'over' untuk seorang uke. Sementara seme seme yang dia taksir hampir semuanya bertubuh lebih pendek dari dia.

"Tadinya aku sempet gak percaya aja ada cewek secantik kamu masih betah menjomblo sampai sekarang."

Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya mencoba membuat senyum normal. Seandainya Kris tau kalo Chanyeol ini bukan yeoja, apa dia masih bisa ngomong kayak tadi?

"Dan jujur aja tadinya aku sempet ragu waktu ngeliat foto kamu. Jarang – jarang lho ada cewek mau terlibat dalam dunia game. Apalagi ceweknya bening kayak kamu."

Dududuh… Kris, udahan napa muji muji dia? Chanyeol lehernya jadi panjang tuh. Entar jerapah di Afrika sono kesaing lagi sama Chanyeol?

"Ehemm…makasih." Chanyeol berdehem gugup kebanyakan dipuji, "Yaaa sama sih, tadinya aku juga sempet ragu sama foto kamu. Kirain aslinya kamu tuh cowok botak boncel yang hobi ngupil dan memproduksi keringat tiap detik."

Kris terkekeh lagi. Selama nyoba – nyoba jalan sama cewek, baru kali ini dia ketemu cewek yang bisa bikin dia ketawa dan cengar – cengir autis sebanyak ini. Chanyeol ini benar – benar sesuatu. Entah kenapa Kris sedikit banyak berharap lebih pada teman kencannya yang kali ini.

Oh iya… tapi kalo diperhatiin lagi… Chanyeol ini tinggi juga ya? Ralat, Bukan tinggi juga, tinggi banget malah! Daritadi mereka selalu jadi sorot perhatian orang – orang yang lewat. Mungkin pikirnya kenapa ada tiang listrik bisa jalan – jalan ke Mall?

Bener lho! Chanyeol ini super tinggi. Heran aja ada cewek asia bisa seraksasa dia. Padahal Kris ini tingginya udah seratus delapan puluh lima lebih. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya beda beberapa senti dari dia. Untung aja nih cewek gak pake high heels dan cuma pake flat shoes, kalo enggak, mungkin Kris yang tingginya udah amit – amit itupun bakal kesaing.

Cewek raksasa.

"Kamu ini… blasteran ya?" tanya Kris yang tidak kuasa menyimpan rasa penasaran soal tinggi badan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Enggak. Kenapa?"

Tuh kan. Emang dari muka gak ada blasteran sama sekali sih…

"Berarti kamu ini faktor gen ya? Keturunan gitu?"

"Ha?"

"Iya, tinggi badan kamu."

"Oh…" barulah Chanyeol sadar kalau daritadi Kris curiga soal tinggi badannya, "Yaaa… gitu deh." jawab Chanyeol membiarkan Kris dengan asumsinya sendiri.

Kris manggut – manggut. Meskipun dalam hati sebenarnya masih agak berasa janggal.

Barangkali Chanyeol ini emang unik dan beda dari sononya. Seharusnya dia sudah masuk Guinness Book of Record atau menyabet bejibun penghargaan rekor muri sebagai cewek asia tertinggi di dunia.

"Terus kamu sendiri lagi sibuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan topik agar enggak Kris terus yang mengepoi dirinya. Lama – lama penyamarannya bisa terkuak kurang dari dua menit kalo sepanjang jalan diinterogasi terus gitu.

"Aku sekarang lagi sibuk jadi fotografer freelancer sekaligus penulis blog. Yaa… gamer itu cuman kerjaan sampingan aja sih kalo lagi gak ada job."

Bibir pink Chanyeol membulat membentuk huruf O panjang, "Emang kamu suka nulis apa?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu, "Yaa… banyak sih, masalah masalah hukum, sosial, politik, ekonomi, pemerintahan, tapi kebanyakan fokus di politik dan sosialnya itu. Aku juga dulu sempet kerja di kantor penerbitan gitu. Tapi aku milih keluar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol beneran penasaran. Kalo diliat dari tampang sih emang keliatan terpelajar dan banyak bakat gitu. Ya sayang aja kalo sampe keluar sia – sia atau dipecat.

"Karena menurut aku upahnya kurang greget. Gak sebanding aja sama hard work aku selama ini." Ujar Kris yang aksen asingnya masih kental.

Chanyeol manggut – manggut, "Kenapa kamu gak kerja lagi aja di kantor atau perusahaan gitu kek?"

Kris menghela napas, "Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi aku ini orangnya bebas dan gak mau terikat oleh aturan – aturan ketat di instansi. Lagipula penghasilan yang aku dapat sekarang dari kerja – kerja lepas gitu lumayan kok. Yaa… meskipun gak seberapa sih kalo dibanding kerja kantoran."

Chanyeol ber-'Ooo' ria lagi. Benar – benar tipikal cowok dewasa yang mandiri dan gak terlalu suka dikekang. Sementara dia? Uang pulsa aja masih minta di ortu. Apa – apa masih serba minta di ortu. Piring seuprit aja males nyuci sendiri. Mau jadi apa sih dia ini?

"Eh, kamu mau maen ice skating gak?" tanya Kris tiba – tiba sambil nunjuk ke depan, ke arena ice skating besar yang letaknya di tengah – tengah.

"Ice skating?" Chanyeol malah nanya balik.

Kris ngangguk sekilas, "Iya. Mau gak?"

Ice skating ya…? Chanyeol lagi make rok sih… Tapi… dia akan berusaha lebih hati – hati biar roknya itu gak tersibak dan memamerkan cede merah cabe – cabeannya ke seluruh dunia.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum, "Boleh deh."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya mematung di pinggiran ring melihat manuver lincah Kris yang meluncur dari ujung ke ujung. Belum apa – apa dia udah ngedrop duluan.

Kris curaangggg! Apa dia ngajakin Chanyeol yang bego parah ice skating ini biar dia bisa pamer sepuasnya?! Apa coba maksudnya daritadi meragain gaya atlet olimpiade ice skating gitu dan membiarkan Chanyeol melipir di pinggiran kayak bocah lima tahun baru belajar jalan?

Setelah puas berputar – putar sana sini kayak gasing, Kris nyamperin Chanyeol yang masih gak bergerak seincipun.

"Ayo." Kris ngulurin tangan.

Chanyeol bimbang. Dia takut jatuh. Tapi kalo di pinggiran gini terus bisa – bisa dia jadi bahan ketawaan pasangan kakek nenek disana itu yang daritadi senyam – senyum ngeliatin dia.

"Ayo? Aku gak bakal ngelepasin kamu kok."

Eh? Kok Chanyeol berasa lagi kayak dilamar ya? Habis omongannya Kris tadi ambigu banget sih…

Dengan sok malu malu akhirnya Chanyeol meraih tangan Kris. Namja itu pasang muka meringis ngeri sambil melotot horror ketika Kris mulai menarik tubuhnya perlahan – lahan ke tengah – tengah arena.

"Santai aja. Rileks, rileks." Kris juga ikutan meringis sambil nyengir aneh merasakan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang makin menguat, kayak mau meremukkan telapak tangannya. Gila! Badan sama tenaga berbanding lurus ya? Chanyeol ini bener – bener tidak hanya pantas mendapatkan penghargaan, tapi juga pantas dibikinin patung monumennya di samping patung doger monyet sebagai cewek terkuat di dunia.

"Kriss… kaki aku…" Chanyeol merasakan lututnya gemetaran dan sebentar lagi dia kan… "WAAA!" Hap! Kris berhasil menangkap tubuh Chanyeol yang udah mau mendarat di lantai es yang dingin. Ada jeda yang agak lama sampai akhirnya Kris yang duluan sadar dan melepaskan pelukan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Sori… kamu… gak apa – apa kan?" tanya Kris berusaha santai padahal sebenarnya grogi berat.

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Iya, aku gak apa – apa." Padahal jantungnya berdebar gak karuan saat Kris 'memeluknya' tadi dan sempat menatap matanya dalam – dalam.

"Bisa lanjut? Kalo enggak…"

Chanyeol buru – buru menampakkan senyum manis sambil menyibak rambut coklatnya ke belakang telinga, "Gak apa – apa. Kalo gak kayak gini aku gak pernah punya kesempatan belajar ice skating. Thanks."

Kris menampilkan senyum ganteng dewa langitnya lagi. Duuuhh sehari aja bareng Kris bisa bikin Chanyeol perlu donor jantung baru kayaknya.

"Udah bisa jalan lagi kan?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan teduh.

Chanyeol ngangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dua manusia tiang itu menyusuri arena ice skating dengan langkah perlahan dan sangat hati – hati sekali.

Awas aja kalo Kris sampai tiba – tiba berbuat iseng kayak melepaskan tangannya dan bikin kakinya refleks ngangkang terus oleng dan jatuh kejengkang dengan tidak elit, bakal dia jitakin kepala cowok ini habis – habisan. Bodo amat mereka baru kenal!

"Tapi ngapain sih kamu tiba – tiba kepikir pengen maen ice skating?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mencari bahan obrolan untuk mengalihkan rasa takut bercampur gugupnya 'digandeng' Kris begini. Lagian ada – ada aja baru pertama kali langsung ngajakin maen ice skating.

Kris menampilkan senyum penuh arti, "Lagi kepengen aja. Udah lama. Dulu aku sering kesini bareng ma…"

Chanyeol mengernyit karena Kris tiba – tiba mingkem, "Ma? Mama kamu?"

Kris angkat bahu, "Nah. Let's just forget it."

Jidat Chanyeol makin keriting. Forget apanya? Apanya yang di forget? Ngebingungin ih!

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, diam – diam Kris mengamatinya lagi dan sedang pusing menelaah semua kejanggalan – kejanggalan yang baru saja terjadi.

Tinggi badan, tenaga badak, suara teriakannya tadi juga agak 'jantan' untuk ukuran seorang gadis…

Ini sama sekali bukan kebetulan. Pasti nih cewek ada apa – apanya.

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Haiii^^ Kali ini I'm back again dengan ceritanya Krisyeol. Jadi FF kali ini gak saya bikin ceritanya terlalu kepanjangan lagi dikarenakan jadwal syuting saya yang padat. Paling banter tiga chapter doang (rencananya) dan isi ceritanya hanya menceritakan soal kencan seharinya Kris dan cewek tiang jejadian Chanyeol.**

 **Kalo ada yang bertanya: Isinya cuman gitu doang kok sampai berchapter2? Jawaban saya: Sengaja saya bagi dalam chapter… yaaa pokoknya sengaja aja. Tidak ada alasan x))**

 **Yaa… doakan saja semoga saya bisa ngelanjutin ini juga alias bagi waktu. Mungkin updatenya juga gak bisa terlalu cepet. Yaa.. tergantung mood saya lah^^**

 **Pokoknya baca dan saksikan aja (emang film?).**

 **Terus disini itu imejnya Kris cowok baik – baik dan berotak beres. Jadi saya juga ragu bakalan adegan M apalagi NC. Paling yaa… yadong – yadongan aja dikit. Gak sampe nyerempet ke sono sono. Soalnya saya pengen 'bener' dikit kali ini. Mau cuti dulu dari dunia NC.**

 **Soal support cast seperti biasa akan bertambah mengikuti perkembangan chapter^^**

 **Dan itu yang di covernya hasil editan saya sendiri yang ajaibnya berhasil, padahal saya juga baru2 lagi terjun ke dunia edit2an setelah lama vakum. Meskipun hasilnya masih amatir sih. hehe. Gimana Chanyeol? Dia cantik khaann? Lebih cantik dari saya malah (T.T) #author jealous mode on ke Chanyeol**

 **Ya udah gitu aja. Saya juga bingung mau ngebacot apalagi.** **And tidak lupa juga saya mau ngucapin makasih terutama buat temen – temen yang udah pada baca ini FF. Kalo mau bantu kasih saran, serta kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini silahkan. Hayuuk mari atuhh. Saya seneng banget baca semuanya pesan dan kesan temen – temen^^.**

 **#Oke cukup sekian dan RnR ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**24 Hours as a…**

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast:** Tao, Krystal

 **Rating:** T yang gak tau bakal nyerempet dikit ke M atau enggak (curhat ya?)

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Warning:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **Note:** Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

 **Kris:** Namja gay yang ingin sembuh dan berniat mengencani wanita normal. Namun cewek yang dia temui sama sekali diluar ekspektasinya. Karena dia…

 **Chanyeol:** Namja gay yang berkali – kali ditolak karena badannya yang terlalu raksasa. Kata orang gak imut. Saking kepengennya dapat pacar akhirnya dia melakukan jalan pintas dengan menyamar menjadi seorang gadis di dunia maya dengan nama Gamergirl_61. Awal mula berkenalan dengan Kris melalui game online. Ternyata dia…

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Kamu enggak apa – apa? Masih sanggup jalan?" tanya Kris setelah mereka puas bermain ice skating. Lebih tepatnya, setelah dia puas melihat Chanyeol ngejoprak di ice skating.

Ssshhh… bener – bener deh. Pengalaman ice skating pertama yang buruk. Maen bareng cowok yang baru ketemu muka sehari aja sama dia. Pasti setelah ini Kris bakal mengingat dia sebagai cewek tiang yang payah tingkat tinggi. Mana pinggang, bokong dan lututnya sakit. Lagian dia juga sih tadi bego banget mau – maunya diajakin ice skating padahal gak bisa sama sekali.

"Enggak. Cuma nyut – nyutan dikit aja. Kita lanjut."

Kris masih sangsi, "Bener?"

Chanyeol ngangguk.

Kris menatap prihatin dengan perasaan bersalah, "Maaf deh." ujarnya sambil angkat tangan mau ngelus kepala Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum tangannya Kris berhasil mendarat, Chanyeol malah refleks menjauhkan kepalanya sebagai reaksi kaget.

"Ehmm…" Kris menarik tangannya lagi dengan wajah kikuk yang lebih nyerempet ke kecewa, "Kalo gitu kamu mau makan dimana?" tanya Kris yang dalam sedetik bisa mengatur mukanya ke mode normal lagi.

Bego. Kenapa sih tadi dia pake menghindar segala?

Chanyeol berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "Terserah kamu aja deh. Tapi aku lagi kepengen makan seafood."

Ngomong terserah tapi kepengen makan seafood. Itu mah bukan terserah namanya. Kris terkekeh lagi. Sehari aja bareng Chanyeol kayaknya dia bisa keliatan lebih awet muda lima tahun. Gimana kalau sebulan? Mungkin aja mukanya bakalan unyyu – unyyu kayak bayi yang baru dilahirkan.

"Ya udah. Kita cari resto seafood. Yuk." Kris sebenernya udah hampir mau gandeng tangan Chanyeol, tapi begitu inget penolakannya Chanyeol tadi, dia urungkan niatnya. Punya banyak pengalaman berkencan dengan beberapa cewek, membuat Kris cukup banyak tahu tipikal mereka. Ada yang tipe 'hurry up please', ada yang tipe 'slow down please', bahkan ada juga yang 'bitch please'. Menurut teropong pengamatan Kris, Chanyeol ini kayaknya masuk kategori yang 'slow down please.'

Begitu nyampe di salah satu restoran yang menghidangkan menu dominan seafood, dua manusia tiang itu langsung duduk di salah satu meja yang posisinya agak strategis, dekat meja kasir dan dekat meja pemesanan yang cukup diliat dari sini aja bisa keliatan isi dapurnya. Ada banyak koki koki cowok sibuk berjibaku dengan adonan, bahan masakan dan peralatan dapur. Benar – benar emansipasi pria.

"Kamu pesan apa?" tanya Kris ke Chanyeol yang malah asik ngeliatin pak koki mensmack-down adonan pangsit.

"Mmmm… pangsit kayaknya enak." gumam Chanyeol mulai ngiler ngeliat adonan mie itu melayang kesana kemari. Hebat lho orang itu. Adonannya bisa gak jatoh gitu. Ditarik, diulur, ditarik, diulur, dibanting lagi, diputer – puter ke udara kayak muter tali lasso, pasti tuh orang sebelum jadi koki pernah jadi koboi.

"Pangsitnya yang seafood?" tanya Kris yang hanya diangguki Chanyeol. Soalnya dia masih fokus ngeliatin koki bule ganteng disana itu membanting adonannya. Semakin lama diliat mukanya mirip artis muda Logan Lerman yang jadi pemeran utamanya di Percy Jackson. Heran. Cakep – cakep gitu kok mau ya di dapur aja seharian? Padahal kalo dia ngedaftar buat maen film layar lebar pasti bakal keterima.

Koki itu juga begitu sadar diliatin sama Chanyeol, langsung melempar senyum ganteng seganteng mukanya. Cieeeh… yang disenyumin balik.

Kris ikut noleh penasaran. Ngeliatin apaan sih? Ngeliat adonan mie kok sampe gitu banget mukanya? Begitu tau penyebabnya, Kris langsung menggeleng maklum. Dasar cewek.

"Ehem." Kris berdehem membuat perhatian Chanyeol terfokus ke dia lagi, "Koki itu tipe kamu ya?" tanyanya to the point.

"Ha? Koki yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol sok akting amnesia tapi gagal total.

Kris mengulum senyum tipis, "Yang ada di belakang aku. Yang sibuk banting adonan mie daritadi. Yang mukanya kayak selebritis."

Chanyeol meringis. Pake diperjelas segala. "Emm.. tadi pertanyaan kamu apa?" tanya Chanyeol masih betah berlagak amnesia.

Kris menghela napas terus ngibasin tangan, "Lupakan."

Cengiran Chanyeol melebar, "Becanda. Hehe. Aku cuman mau ngetes kamu aja tadi."

Dasar cewek kurang kerjaan.

"Kalo dibilang tipe sih…enggak juga tuh, tapi kan kita sebagai manusia khususnya..ehm, cewek, pasti suka ngeliat sesuatu yang bening. Tapi kriteria untuk dijadiin pacar sih bakal panjang lagi daftarnya. Tapi kalo aku pribadi yaa asal baik hati dan lebih tinggi dari aku. Cakep itu bonusnya." tukas Chanyeol nyontek jawaban punya kakak ceweknya. Sah sah aja kan? Toh Kris juga gak kenal ama kakaknya.

Kris keliatan agak skeptis, "Baik hati? Jawaban umum. Masa sih kamu gak punya kriteria lain?" tanyanya gak percaya. Padahal tadi Kris udah mikir kalo cewek secantik Chanyeol itu daftar kriteria cowok idamannya juga bakal berderet kayak bon belanjaan. Yang kaya lah, yang bodinya bagus kayak atlit lah, yang kalo jalan gak gemulai, yang kepalanya gak botak plontos kayak saolin, yang penampilannya mengkilat dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, yang berbulu dada lebat kayak kingkong, banyak lah pokoknya.

Chanyeol pasang senyum sok secret terus bertopang dagu, natap balik Kris dengan tatapan jahil, "Menurut kamu?"

Nah… malah ngasih tebak – tebakan.

Kris ikut bertopang dagu dengan smirk miring, "Let me guess…" dia mikir sebentar, "Pasti yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua, jadi gak hanya sekedar pacar, tapi berfungsi ganda jadi seorang kakak. Atau bahkan… bisa jadi seorang bokap. Bener kan?" tebak Kris menurut pengamatannya selama beberapa jam terakhir. Kayaknya tipe cewek manja dan rempong macem Chanyeol ini kalo nyari pacar pasti bakal yang agak berumur dikit. Intinya cowok dewasa yang bisa 'ngemong' dan mengayomi dia.

Chanyeol tertawa geli, "Jadi bokap? Tua banget! Jangan deh, gue juga ogah kalo yang kelakuannya beneran kayak bokap bokap. Kenapa gak sekalian bisa jadi seorang kakek juga? Komplit dah tuh. Udah kakak, bokap, kakek, apalagi? Paman? Pakde?"

Mau tidak mau Kris ikutan terkekeh, "Ya aku kan cuman nebak aja. Tapi beneran kan kamu suka tipe yang kayak gitu?"

"Apa? Yang kayak paman? Pakde? Atau kakek?"

"Yang kayak kakak." jawab Kris serta merta.

Chanyeol pasang gaya mikir cantik lagi, "Hmm… bisa jadi."

Tampang Kris merasa gak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol, "Bisa jadi?" Sumpah. Cewek ini benar – benar membuatnya penasaran.

Baru aja Chanyeol mau mangap, mbak mbak pelayannya udah naruh pesanan mereka di meja.

"Kamu pesenin aku jus Leci?" tanya Chanyeol mengamati minuman segar di hadapannya.

"Iya, aku samain aja dengan pesanan aku. Habis kamu ngeliatin koki mulu."

Chanyeol mengerling tengil, "Aaa… I know… jadi ceritanya kamu jealous nih?" tudingnya.

Kepedean banget sih jerapah ini. Tapi karena pengen balas dendam, akhirnya Kris menjawab, "Bisa jadi."

Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut protes, "Kok bisa jadiii?"

Kris cuek aja, malah melahap makanannya sambil pasang muka no comment ala artis.

Chanyeol masih manyun gak jelas. Padahal tadi dia ngarepnya Kris bakal jawab iya. Jawab iya aja kenapa sih? Kan biar dia seneng dikit gitu. Eh, ngomong – ngomong… kenapa dia jadi ngarep maksa gini ya? Ah, bodo amat! Yang penting perut keisi dulu.

Begitu perut udah keisi, mereka lanjut muter – muter lagi. Tujuan berikutnya adalah toko kaset game. Kris ini bener – bener maniak game. Dia lumayan tau banyak soal game – game apa aja yang keren serta game – game apa aja yang payah mulai dari segi graphic sampai ke plot ceritanya.

"Kalo mau maen game macem Dead rising 3, State of decay dan Dying light, laptop kamu gak bakalan sanggup kalo speknya segede itu. Aku udah pernah nyoba dan gak bisa. Terpaksa musti merogoh kocek lagi cuma buat meng-upgrade laptop aku biar pada bisa kebuka. Game – game tahun ini tuh gitu, kayaknya hanya di desain untuk laptop canggih keluaran terbaru. Laptop tanpa Invidia udah gak jaman." jelas Kris waktu Chanyeol milih tiga game itu, "Yaa aku cuma ngingetin aja sih, terserah kamu. Takutnya entar sayang kalo udah kebeli malah gak bisa dimainin."

Chanyeol manggut – manggut dengan tampang cemberut kecewa, "Yaahh sayang banget. Kemarin juga udah habis banyak buat servis. Pasti Papa Mama aku gak ngijinin lagi buat upgrade. Jadi gimana dong? Kamu saranin deh game – game yang bagus dan cocok buat laptop aku."

"Dengan senang hati." tukas Kris yang dengan cepat nyodorin beberapa kaset game. Chanyeol cuma tinggal menggeleng atau mengangguk aja dipilihin Kris begitu.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanya Kris setelah mereka selesai membayar di kasir.

"Ke gramedia dulu boleh? Soalnya aku mau nyari bahan referensi untuk bikin slide presentasi."

Kris mengedikkan bahu tanda no problem, "Oke. Sekalian aku juga mau nyari buku."

Dua orang itupun jalan menuju ke eskalator ke lantai tiga. Tapi ditengah jalan tiba – tiba terjadi suatu 'insiden' yang memalukan. Pas lagi jalan ngelewatin display stand produk pelangsing badan dan alat – alat rumah tangga, salah seorang sales jaganya gak sengaja nyalain kipas angin gede itu dengan tenaga hembusan napas seribu ekor dinosaurus. Nah kebetulan banget lagi ada Kris dan Chanyeol yang lewat di depannya. Niatnya mas mas itu sih pengen ditunjukin ke seorang customer ibu ibu yang pengen liat kemampuan kipas angin laknat itu, tapi malah sekalian nerbangin roknya Chanyeol.

"Waaa!" Chanyeol menjerit kalap sambil cepet – cepet nutupin roknya yang berterbangan. Tangan kanan nahan rok bagian depan, tangan kiri nahan rambut wignya biar gak terbang. Tapi sayang rok bagian belakang masih berkibar kayak bendera upacara. Mas mas itu juga bukannya cepet – cepet matiin kipas angin laknatnya malah kesempatan melototin pantat bercede merahnya Chanyeol. Terang aja itu mengundang gelak tawa dan perhatian dari pengunjung mall yang lain. Malah ada yang mesum mengabadikannya dalam kamera. Seandainya aja di mall itu ada banteng, mungkin bokongnya Chanyeol udah amblas diserudukin.

"Woi! Matiin gak?!" bentak Kris berang sambil pasang gaya pengen nonjok ke mas mas itu yang keliatan ketakutan banget ngeliat muka sangarnya Kris. Diancem gitu baru deh dimatiin. Tapi telat, karena pantat cede merahnya Chanyeol udah terlanjur jadi konsumsi publik. Bahkan udah ada yang menguploadnya di youtube.

"Chan…Chanyeol?" Kris nepuk pundak Chanyeol yang mukanya berubah jadi keruuuhh banget. Sekeruh kobokan kaki.

Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya yang sebelas dua belas sama rambut megaloman habis kena badai puting beliung. Namja itu masih betah nunduk bahkan saat kipas angin sialan itu udah mati. Sengaja menghindari banyak pasang mata dan mulut – mulut usil orang – orang yang masih menyorot ke dirinya.

Wahaaii truck barang, pesawat tempur, sikomo lewat, rombongan kuda rabies atau apapun, tolong tabrak Chanyeol sekarang! Biar dia mati aja. Maluu banget rasanya! Mau disimpen dimana nih muka?!

"Chanyeol? Kamu… gak apa – apa?" tanya Kris cemas ngeliat Chanyeol masih bermuram durja.

Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sambil menggeleng lemah. Niatnya pengen keliatan anggun dan berkelas pake rok, ehh malah membawa petaka. Udah gitu roknya yang bahan halus pula kayak chiffon. Ya mesti aja! Tau gitu mending tadi dia pake jeans sekalian.

Pas Chanyeol ngelirik kebawah, dia tertegun mendapati seorang bocah yang daritadi berdiri di dekat kakinya, masih melongo takjub sampai sekarang.

Bocah itu tersenyum tengil melihat muka bingungnya Chanyeol kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Pisang."

Whaatt?! Waduh… Gawat nih! Jangan – jangan bocah ini sempet ngeliat tadi?! Harus buru – buru minggat dari sini!

Chanyeol cepat – cepat menoleh ke Kris, pasang muka memelas anak anjing kegencet tank, "Kris… kita pulang aja deh."

Kris mengernyit, keliatan gak rela, "Pulang? Sekarang?"

Ya ampun. Apa Kris masih berharap Chanyeol sudi berkeliling di mall terkutuk ini setelah kejadian tadi? Bahkan mungkin Chanyeol gak akan balik lagi dalam kurun waktu… eng… puluhan tahun kemudian. Itupun kalo mall ini masih ada dan gak keburu digusur duluan.

"Iya. Sekarang. Pleasee?" Pinta Chanyeol pakai penekanan kali ini.

Kris menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia masih belum puas acara ngedatenya harus berakhir lebih cepat. Tapi Kris terpaksa maklum dan gak bisa maksa lagi.

"Oke. Aku anter."

.

.

.

.

"Ehmm… yakin kamu mau pulang? Gak mampir dulu gitu kek kemana? Masih jam satu siang juga." tawar Kris yang masih gak rela banget.

Chanyeol noleh dari hapenya, "Mampir? Emang kamu mau kemana? Asal jangan ke mall tadi lagi." ujar Chanyeol trauma. Tapi dia juga masih gak kepengen cepet – cepet pulang juga sih. Paling kalo pulang njelimet gak jelas aja di kosan kayak kentut. Ketemu Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun lagi! Bosen.

"Ya enggaklah. Aku tiba – tiba kepengen ngajakin kamu nonton. Mau?"

Nonton? Wah! Kebetulan. Dia juga lagi pengen nonton film Jurrasic World. Semua temen – temennya udah pada nonton, giliran dia aja yang belum. Padahal tuh film udah maen lama dan nyaris expired di bioskop saking lamanya.

"Aku pengen nonton Jurrasic World. Kamu udah nonton?" tanya Chanyeol.

Semoga aja belum, semoga aja belum, semoga…

"Belum." jawab Kris.

Yes!

"Kebetulan kalo gitu. Kita nonton di gedung Cinemaxx aja. Siapa tau kamu masih trauma sama mall."

Ngeledek nih?

"Terserah. Yang penting nonton. Eh, tapi bss lho ya? Aku kan bukan siapa – siapa kamu. Gak enak tau ditraktir mulu. Entar kesannya aku ini lintah darat. Penghisap dompet cowok – cowok berkantong tebal. Aku gak mau kamu punya anggapan kayak gitu." cerocos Chanyeol bener – bener blak blakan. Bikin Kris menggeleng sambil tersenyum kocak. Gak salah pilih deh dia. Padahal kalo boleh jujur, lumayan banyak juga gamer cewek lain yang ngajak Kris kenalan terus ketemuan. Tapi belajar dari pengalaman – pengalaman yang udah lewat, sekarang Kris makin selektif dan gak mau sembarangan lagi main oke gitu aja kalo diajakin. Dan entah kenapa waktu chatting sama Chanyeol, Kris gak pake mikir dua kali langsung ngajakin Chanyeol ketemuan waktu dia bilang bosen di rumah aja dan temen kosannya gak ada yang bisa diajakin jalan.

"Kan yang penting aku iklas."

"Tetep aja gak bisa. Pokoknya kita bss." Chanyeol ngotot.

"Ya udah deh. Kita bss. Happy?"

"Nah, gitu kek daritadi." jawab Chanyeol puas. Bukannya dia mau sok munafik sih, orang bego macam apa yang gak mau hal hal serba gratis? Tapi biar gimana – gimana Kris ini kan masih orang asing, jadi gak punya hak dan kewajiban buat nraktir dia ini itu.

Akhirnya mobil Kris tiba juga di pelataran parkir gedung Cinemaxx. Mereka pun langsung memesan tiket yang kebetulan maen di jam itu dan buru – buru masuk sambil menenteng kotak popcorn dan coca cola di tangan.

"Wah, filmnya udah maen sepuluh menit. Yaah.. gak nonton awalnya deh." keluh Chanyeol dengan bibir pink yang mempout imut. Kalo gak inget Chanyeol itu bukan pacarnya, udah Kris cipok daritadi tuh bibir.

"Baru sepuluh menit juga." komentar Kris santai sambil duduk duduk pewe makan popcorn.

Chanyeol menghempaskan diri di kursi bioskop. Bukannya nonton, kepalanya malah tolah – toleh terus, "Yang nonton dikit banget ya. Orang pacaran semua."

"Kamu ini mau nonton filmnya apa mau nonton penontonnya sih?"

Chanyeol nyengir terus balik melototin layar.

Tapi udah tiga puluh menit berjalan, reaksi Kris masih datar juga, padahal Chanyeol udah melotot antusias sampai pecicilan heboh sendiri.

"Kamu beneran belum pernah nonton film ini?" tanya Chanyeol heran mendapati Kris menguap lebar ala kuda nil bonbin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kris menggeleng, "Belum."

"Tapi kok nontonnya biasa aja?"

"Lho? Emang aku harus gimana? Jumpalitan sambil balap karung gitu? Gak mungkin kan."

Yeee… jawaban nyolot itu mah. "Maksud aku tuh, reaksi kamu biasa aja kayak orang yang udah pernah nonton ini berkali – kali."

Emang iya. Udah lima kali malah dia nonton ulang. Tapi demi gak mau cepet – cepet pulang, dia rela aja merogoh kocek lagi buat nonton ini.

"Jadi aku harus pake reaksi apa?" Kris malah melempar pertanyaan bodoh.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, "Terserah. Mau reaksi atom kek, reaksi kimia, reaksi daya tarik antar molekul. Bebas! Terserah kamu."

Kris terkekeh sambil refleks nyubit pipi tembebnya Chanyeol saking gemesnya. Beneran loh dia gemes liat muka manyun imutnya Chanyeol.

"Becanda. Gitu aja sewot."

Ada jeda yang sangat lama sampai sensasi cubitan gemesnya Kris baru berasa di menit berikutnya.

Dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug. Ya ampun. Baru digituin aja jantungnya udah kayak dipompa secara dramatis gini, gimana kalo nanti…

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat berusaha mengusir pikiran melantur dari kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia tidak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi dulu. Ini baru permulaan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kris hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman jalan sehari untuk mengisi waktu luangnya yang terlalu membosankan? Atau yang lebih parah… bagaimana kalau yang ini sama seperti yang sebelum – sebelumnya?

Tuhan. Andai saja tinggi badan itu seperti beras atau daging sapi yang bisa dibagi – bagi ke fakir miskin, Chanyeol mau deh membagi – bagikannya kepada orang – orang yang lebih membutuhkan.

.

.

.

.

"Hai. Eh, nonton Jurasic park juga ya?"

Wajah Kris berubah dingin, "Iya."

Chanyeol yang lagi buang sampah langsung noleh dan tertegun melihat siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengan Kris.

Tao?!

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?! Bisa terbongkar nih penyamaran Chanyeol kalo sampai panda jejadian itu ngember ke Kris. Tapi… kalo diliat – liat… kok kayaknya tuh orang akrab banget ya sama Kris? Mereka ada hubungan apa sih? Terus cewek itu siapa?

"Oh iya, kenalin nih Krystal, tunangan gue. Waktu itu gue udah sempet cerita, kan?" Tao merangkul cewek cantik berambut panjang itu.

"Hello. I'm Krystal." Ujar Cewek itu dengan aksen bule sambil ngulurin tangan.

Kris menyalami Krystal sekilas banget, itupun pake tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Krystal jadi batal pamer gigi dan narik tangannya dengan raut aneh.

"Lo sendiri kesini?" tanya Tao tetap beramah tamah. Sok beramah tamah lebih tepatnya.

"Enggak. Sama cewek yang disana itu." tunjuk Kris menggagalkan aksi ngumpet dibalik tong sampahnya Chanyeol gara – gara keburu kena tunjuk. Ya mau gak mau Chanyeol harus mendekat dong. Gak mungkin dia tetep berdiri – diri dekat tong sampah.

"Ini Park Chanyeol. Dia juga kuliah di Seolim, anak kehutanan semester enam."

Duh. Kris. Harus ya selengkap itu ngenalinnya?

WTF?! Chanyeol?! Apa – apaan bocah ini?! Mata Tao membulat tak percaya melihat dandanan Chanyeol yang girly abis. Tapi buru – buru dia pasang ekspresi normal begitu melihat jerapah itu mengirim kode persekongkolan samar lewat kedipan mata kalap, mulut komat – kamit, alis joget – joget, hidung megar – megar, pokoknya apa aja yang bisa dipake buat membungkam mulut panda ini.

"Gue Tao. Salam kenal." Tao ngulurin tangan pura – pura gak kenal sambil berusaha nahan ketawa. Gilaa! Niat banget nih anak dandan gini?!

Tao ini masih satu gedung fakultas sama Chanyeol, hanya beda prodi. Dan salah satu keuntungan memiliki badan menjulang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol jadi terkenal tanpa perlu repot – repot menonjolkan diri. Wong udah 'menonjol' gitu.

"Iya, sama – sama." Chanyeol membalas jabat tangan Tao sok sok gak kenal juga.

"Dan itu Krystal…tunangannya." Apa ini perasaan Chanyeol aja ya? Kok kayaknya Kris gak iklas banget waktu nyebutin kata 'tunangan'.

"Halo." Krystal gantian menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Ehmm… bentar ya, Chan. Kris aku pinjem dulu. Ada yang mau kuomongin." Rupanya permohonan izin Tao tadi asli basa – basi busuk banget, toh belum selesai dijawab juga dia udah maen narik si Kris aja.

Gawat gawat gawat gawaattt! Mau ngomongin apaan tuh si panda?! Jangan bilang kalo dia mau…

"Kamu ini beneran cewek ya? Kok tinggi banget? Aku aja pengen tinggi kayak gitu tapi gak bisa – bisa." celetuk Krystal dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ini faktor gen." jawab Chanyeol mencoba untuk terlihat stay calm.

Krystal masih ngeliatin curiga bercampur sirik, "Kok bisa ya? Padahal lo gak blasteran."

Emang cuman blasteran aja yang boleh tinggi? Chanyeol hanya cengar – cengir garing sebagai jawabannya.

"Serius tuh cewek teman 'move on' lo yang baru?" Tao menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

Kris tersenyum sinis, "Sejak kapan lo jadi peduli soal cewek yang gue kencani?" tanyanya sengit.

Tao malah ngakak. Entah apanya yang lucu, "Cewek, ya? Hmmm… oke. Dia oke juga. Melonnya lumayan gede. Semoga aja asli."

Hah? Apa?

Tao ngibasin tangan melihat wajah penuh tanda tanyanya Kris, "Becanda kok. Becanda. Gue cuman pengen bilang, semoga pilihan lo kali ini tidak mengecewakan."

Usai berkata begitu, Tao langsung ngeloyor pergi ninggalin Kris yang mukanya berubah clueless.

"Gue musti buru – buru cabut. Soalnya masih mau nganter Krystal lagi." pamit Tao ke Chanyeol, "Duluan ya?"

Chanyeol ngacungin jempol, "Oke. Hati – hati ya."

Begitu kedua orang itu pergi, Chanyeol nyamperin Kris yang lagi senderan di salah satu pilar gede dekat dua vas keramik raksasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

Kris memijat keningnya keliatan frustasi banget, pose orang mikir seribu satu cara untuk bunuh diri, "Gak apa – apa. Kamu mau kemana lagi habis ini?"

Chanyeol tampak ragu, "Kamu yakin? Keliatannya kamu capek gitu. Kita pulang aja. Jangan maksain diri."

Wajah galau Kris tadi hilang entah kemana, berganti senyuman dewa langit khasnya, "Eh, tiba – tiba aku pengen ke taman bermain. Mau ikut?"

Chanyeol garuk kepala bingung, "Taman bermain? Kenapa tiba – tiba pengen kesana?"

"Ya lagi kepengen aja. Lagian aku juga gak jamin minggu depan bakal ada waktu lagi buat jalan – jalan kayak gini. Sekalian refreshing lah sebelum job memanggil. Yaa.. kalo bisa kamu nemenin aja bentar." bujuk Kris dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditolak. Bikin pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh dalam hitungan detik.

Hmm… ya udah. Lagian gak ada salahnya juga. Dia udah lama gak rekreasi ke taman hiburan. Dulu pernah sih sekali sama Baekhyun, itupun gara – gara Baekhyun lagi datang baik hatinya kepengen nraktir dia. Lagipula waktunya hari ini emang kosong banget dan gak ada tugas juga yang mesti dikumpulin besok.

Setelah sok sok mikir akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Chanyeol mengetuk – ngetukkan jarinya ke dasbor mobil dengan tampang bosan. Gimana gak bosen coba kalo Kris diem aja daritadi? Padahal sebelum mereka nonton tadi tuh cowok kayaknya banyak omong juga. Kok sekarang malah…sunyi? Yang kedengeran cuman suara penyiar radio yang berkoar – koar heboh sendiri. Kris lagi mikirin apa sih? Tao tadi gak ngomong yang aneh – aneh kan? Kenapa Chanyeol jadi cemas kuadrat gini? Terus Kris sama Tao pernah ada hubungan apa ya? Kayaknya pernah ada something gitu deh? Dan kenapa mendadak dia jadi peduli sama hubungan orang sih? Arghh! Pusing! Mending molor deh.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mencoba wahana kursi putar dan perahu ayun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu untuk 'menahan' rambutnya. Soalnya udah dua kali rambutnya nyaris terbang di tiup angin. Waktu di perahu ayun tadi aja nyaris lepas kalo gak dia pegangin. Akibatnya Chanyeol terlihat seperti bintang iklan obat migrain. Megangin pala mulu.

Jepit rambut, topi apa bando ya? Topi bisbol aja deh. Bando sama jepit terlalu kecewekan. Bodo amat gak matching ama gayanya.

"Beli topi?" tanya Kris melihat Chanyeol udah kembali dengan topi dikepalanya.

"Iya, biar rambut aku gak berantakan."

"Oh." Kris manggut – manggut. Peduli tatanan rambut juga rupanya.

Kris berdiri dari bangku yang dia duduki, "Wahana selanjutnya apa? Roller coaster mau?"

Chanyeol ngangguk semangat, "Boleh."

Karena capek nyobain hampir semua wahana yang ada disitu. Mulai dari yang ekstrem sampai wahana bocah kayak gajah terbang, akhirnya mereka mutusin untuk jalan – jalan santai dulu sekalian lihat – lihat pemandangan sekitar. Sampai gak terasa langit udah gelap saking keasikannya mereka main.

"Jadi… apa yang bikin kamu betah menjomblo sampai sekarang?"

Hidih! Kris ini gak punya bahan pertanyaan laen apa? Kok balik ke topik awal lagi? Males banget! Masa sih dia musti curhat kalo sering ditolak gara – gara ukuran badannya yang lebih tinggi dari pohon bambu?

Chanyeol meringis awkward, "Mana ada sih orang betah menjomblo? Kamu aja kayaknya gak betah. Ya sama lah kayak aku."

"Trus, apa dong alasannya? Kamu kan cewek cantik. Yaa… meskipun tinggi badan kamu emang agak…yaaa… tapi pasti ada lah satu dua."

Kris masih belum percaya rupanya waktu Chanyeol bilang dia belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Lagian bego juga sih dia terlalu polos. Harusnya ngomong aja udah pernah gitu. Ditolak berkali – kali maksudnya. Hehe.

Apa dia jujur aja lagi ya? Kali aja Kris mau ngerti.

"Nah. Justru tinggi badan itulah kelemahan aku."

Kris berhenti jalan. Mukanya keliatan gak ngerti, "Maksudnya?"

Yee! Pake lemot segala. "Ya kamu taulah cowok jaman sekarang. Banyak banget maunya." tukas Chanyeol malas berpanjang lebar. Biar Kris menelaah sendiri apa maksud ucapannya barusan.

Oohh… barulah Kris ngeh, "Jadi kamu gak pernah pacaran bukan karena betah menjomblo? Tapi karena tinggi…prrftt! Hahahaha."

Waduh. Waduh. Waduh. Apaan tuh maksudnya?! Udah diceritain malah ngetawain? Ngajakin ribut nih?!

"Ya ampun. Kirain karena kesibukan atau karena dilarang ortu kayak alasan klise cewek – cewek pada umumnya. Eh gak taunya..Hahahahah!" Kris malah makin menjadi – jadi ketawanya. Minta ditoyor pake kekuatan seluruh makhluk dunia nyata maupun gaib.

Chanyeol terang aja sewot diketawain gitu, "Iya deh, Kris. Lucu banget ya emang jadi jomblo seumur hidup gara – gara tinggi badan. Nah, sementara lu ketawa ampe kiamat, gue mau pulang dulu. Bye!"

Uhukk uhukk. Kris sampai terbatuk – batuk dan ternangis – nangis segala. Sumpah. Dia belum pernah ngakak selepas ini sebelumnya. Astaga. Chanyeol, Chanyeol.

Tapi kalo dipikir – pikir kasian juga sih…

"Eh, tunggu!" Kris keburu mencekal satu tangan Chanyeol, menahan langkah kabur sok ngambeknya, "Kok pulang? Kita kan belum nyobain bianglala."

Masih mau naik itu setelah berhasil bikin Chanyeol bete? "Ogah! Naik sendiri aja sana!" tolak Chanyeol mendengus keki.

Kris cengengesan, "Kamu ini sensi banget sih? Lagi dapet ya?"

Dapet? Oh… tamu bulanan itu.

Chanyeol mendesis malas, "Ngapain nanya – nanya? Kepo!"

"Ya maaf deh. Habis kamu itu unik sih. Rugi banget orang – orang yang udah nolak kamu."

Ha? Chanyeol gak salah denger kan? Apa yang barusan itu muji? Setelah bikin Chanyeol bete, sekarang Kris berhasil bikin Chanyeol tersipu – sipu geer sendiri.

"Aku…"

"HUWAAA MAMA aku gak mau es krim rasa susu pokoknya mau rasa coklat HUWEEE!" jeritan neraka seorang bocah memotong perkataan Kris. Bocah yang kebetulan lewat di sebelah mereka sambil digendong nyokapnya itu meronta – ronta bagai anak kingkong lupa disuntik rabies. Bocah sableng itu melempar es krimnya random. Dan sialnya malah mendarat di mukanya Chanyeol. Bagai adegan apes di film kartun, es krim kerupuk itu perlahan meluncur turun dari muka ke baju. Sekarang mukanya Chanyeol jadi cemong – cemong putih kayak badut salah pergaulan. Sisa – sisa lelehan es krim menetes turun dari kelopak mata, dagu dan hidungnya. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu jelas aja pada tertawa terbahak – bahak ngetawain muka melasnya Chanyeol yang malah terlihat menggiurkan dan mengundang hasrat untuk dijilat.

"Aduuh, maafin anak Ibu ya, dek. Anak ini emang nakal. Nanti biar saya hukum. Maaf ya, maaf." Ibu itu kalap menyeka wajah penuh polusi Chanyeol pake tissue yang dia bawa.

Chanyeol diem aja, matanya ngeliatin penuh dendam ke anak tuyul yang minta digampar pake bakiak setan itu. Sementara yang dipelototin malah ngisep jempol sambil pasang muka watados. Padahal udah bikin Chanyeol jadi bahan tertawaan dunia lagi. Iugghh! Mimpi buruk apa sih dia semalam?! Kok bisa sampai kena apes dua kali gini?

"Iya, Bu. Iya. Gak apa – apa. Saya tau kok anak ibu gak sengaja. Sini biar saya aja." Kris mengambil alih tisu di tangan Ibu itu sambil nunduk – nunduk sopan dan balas tersenyum maklum.

Ibu itu masih aja nunduk – nunduk sambil berulang kali mengucapkan maaf dengan tampang yang merasa bersalah banget. Akhirnya karena gak tega liat, mau gak mau Chanyeol terpaksa cengengesan juga, meskipun dalam hati gondok berat sama anaknya.

"Udah kan. Nih muka kamu udah bersih." tukas Kris setelah selesai membersihkan semua noda es krim di muka Chanyeol. Duileehh… so sweet banget gak sih Kris ini? Pake ngelapin mukanya Chanyeol segala, padahal kan Chanyeol punya tangan sendiri. Apanya gak makin geer tuh si jerapah?

"Makasih." tukas Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, "Tapi baju aku jadi kotor gini kan. Ck! Gara – gara anak tadi sih." keluh Chanyeol cemberut sambil mengelap sendiri noda putih di bagian dadanya.

"Ya udah kamu tunggu disini ya."

"Eh, lho? lho? Mau kemana?" seru Chanyeol bingung ngeliat Kris udah maen ngeloyor pergi aja. Tauk deh mau kemana? Masa Chanyeol ditinggal sendirian ditengah – tengah sorot menjudge orang – orang? Duh… mau kemana sih tuh orang?

Gak lama Kris balik lagi dengan bungkusan plastik berisi kaos berlogo taman bermain ini.

"Kaos?" tanya Chanyeol merasa konyol sendiri.

"Kamu gak mungkin jalan dengan baju kamu yang itu." ujar Kris berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya melihat wajah polos tanpa polesannya Chanyeol. Iya. Make up nya jadi luntur gara – gara ikut kelap tadi.

Astaga… kenapa malah jadi ngerepotin gini sih?

"Tunggu apalagi sih? Cepetan." desak Kris mulai gak sabar.

"Kris… aku ngerasa gak enak. Entar aku ganti ya." tukas Chanyeol dengan cengiran sungkan.

Kris diem aja. Pasang muka berbisa. Bikin Chanyeol keder dan terpaksa manut.

"Y-ya… udah… aku ganti deh. Makasih ya. Entar aku ganti. Pasti. Janji. Suer!"

Kris mengamati lekat – lekat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Gak nyangka ternyata wajahnya jauh lebih manis tanpa make up. Lebih keliatan natural. Kenapa dia harus memolesnya semenor itu?

Tapi… kalo tadi Kris gak salah liat… di balik polesan tebal bedaknya, jakun cewek itu lumayan menonjol juga. Kris memang pernah mendapati beberapa rekan kerja cewek di kantornya dulu memiliki jakun yang tampak mencuat. Itupun karena faktor minimnya daging yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Nah... kalo Chanyeol ini… jelas beda kasusnya.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa sih semua orang pada ngeliatin dia? Emang ada apa sih di mukanya? Ada tompel segede lubang hidung kingkong?

"Mbak… mau pipis bareng abang ya? Kok ngeliatin mulu?"

Celetukan cowok iseng itu jelas saja mengundang tawa dari cowok – cowok pipis yang lain.

MBAK?! Oh iya, Chanyeol lupa kalo dia lagi jadi cewek. Aduuh… somplak!

"Mbak ini setengah mateng ya? Kok bisa salah masuk? Apa jangan – jangan baru operasi ganti kelamin?" tanya cowok iseng lainnya.

Dan mereka pun ketawa – tawa menghina lagi.

Chanyeol buru – buru kabur dengan reaksi meringis tolol dan pastinya aneh banget.

Chanyeol nepok jidadnya sadis. Bego! Bego! Bego! Pake salah masuk segala. Chanyeol langsung masuk ke pintu sebelah setelah memastikan simbol yang terpasang di pintunya simbol ladies dan bukannya gambar kursi roda.

Dua kata. Harum dan bersih. Beda banget ama yang disebelah. Udah bau pipis segala makhluk hidup, banyak coretan nomer telpon dan nomer togel gak jelas, lumutan pula! Sangat pantas dijadikan tempat jin buang anak.

Chanyeol masuk di salah satu bilik kamar mandi, menutup pintu, digerendel, dikunci dua kali dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melepas topinya dan melucuti atasan kemeja berkerah tingginya. Mengekspos bra merah dengan payudara fiktif terbuat dari bakpao isi daging. Bener. Serius. Gunung kembarnya Chanyeol itu bakpao isi daging. Ngembat punyanya Baekhyun. Untung Baekhyun gak banyak cingcong waktu dua bakpaonya di atas meja udah raib entah kemana. Bagaimana reaksi si eyeliner berjalan itu kira – kira kalau melihat cemilan pagi andalannya beralih fungsi menjadi payudara. Habis Chanyeol gak nemu benda lain sih. Ini doang yang paling mendekati dan bentuknya pas. Gak terlalu besar, gak terlalu kecil, dan kenyal kenyal empuk gimana gitu. Mau disumpel pake bola pingpong kok malah gak oke, terlalu kekecilan. Disumpel pake kaos kaki juga gak wajar jadinya. Disumpel pake bola tenis kegedean malah, udah gitu keras dan bikin sakit di badan. Gak enak. Ya udah pake bakpao daging aja. Lagian bisa juga buat keadaan darurat kalo sewaktu – waktu Chanyeol lapar…

Chanyeol keluar lima menit kemudian dari dalam bilik. Bajunya udah berganti baju kaos oblong yang keliatan kedodoran banget. Entah ukuran apa yang dibelikan Kris untuknya. Kayaknya ini XXL deh. Sial. Apa cowok itu beli baju sekalian niat ngeledek Chanyeol? Mentang – mentang dia raksasa jadi gak bakalan muat kalo pake ukuran L?

Ah, masukin aja deh ujung kaosnya kedalam rok. Dia jadi kayak pake sarung kalo gini. Bagian lengan biarin lah, bisa digulung dikit. Eh… tapi kok mukanya polos dan acak – acakan banget ya kayak orang habis bangun tidur? Rambutnya juga berantakan dan mencuat kesana – kemari kayak mak lampir habis nyangkut di pagar listrik. Terus itu bulu matanya juga nyengsol sebelah. Arggh! Butuh waktu berapa lama untuk merapikan semua ini?! Jadi cewek kok kayaknya ribet banget ya?! Musti keliatan sempurna, musti keliatan cantik dan menarik serta enak dipandang tiap hari. Kalo sekali – kali sih okelah. Kalo tiap hari kayaknya Chanyeol bisa terkena serangan stroke usia dini.

.

.

.

.

Dandanan Chanyeol udah gak setotal tadi lagi. Habis dia ribet banget sih tadi. Itu aja pake eyeliner minta bantuan salah seorang pengunjung cewek yang kebetulan masuk. Kalo kata orang, mukanya Chanyeol sekarang keliatan lebih minimalis. Bukan mukanya yang minimalis. Tapi make upnya.

Kris pun terpesona dibuatnya.

"Nah. Gitu kan lebih cantik." puji Kris dengan senyum tulus.

Cantik? Iya sih mukanya emang cantik. Tapi berhubung dia namja jadi gak terlalu ngefek pujiannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk menghargai, "Makasih."

"Kaosnya kegedean ya ternyata?" tanya Kris rada takjub melihat kerah kaosnya kelebaran dan malah mengekspos bagian leher dan sebagian bahu Chanyeol dengan lebih jelas.

Chanyeol cengengesan garing, "Gak apa – apa. Eh, kita jadi kan naik bianglala?"

"Ya jadi sih. Tapi…" Kris melepas topi di kepala Chanyeol, "Begini lebih bagus. Gak menghalangi."

Hm? Apanya yang terhalangi? Mukanya? "Menghalangi apa?" tanya Chanyeol penyakit saltingnya mulai kumat.

"Menghalangi…

Chanyeol ngeliatin Kris penasaran, "Menghalangi?"

"Pandangan mata kamu ke jalanan."

Yaaah... kirain apa. Kecewa deh penonton.

"Lagian kita kan juga udah gak main wahana ekstrem lagi." tukas Kris.

Chanyeol ngangguk terus menyimpan topinya dalam tas.

Nyaris aja Kris kelepasan mau gandeng tangan Chanyeol lagi kalo gak keinget penolakannya waktu di mall itu. Dia gak boleh terlalu gegabah jadi cowok.

.

.

.

.

Udah lama gak naik bianglala. Ternyata pemandangan dari atas sini bener – bener WOW banget! Lampu – lampu warna – warni gedung pencakar langit keliatan semua dari sini. Bahkan seluruh view taman bermain yang dipenuhi lampu – lampu dengan berbagai macam warna dan rupa juga semuanya keliatan.

"Ini amazing." gumam Chanyeol dengan mata membulat takjub bercampur antusias. Saking antusiasnya daritadi dia terus nempel di kaca.

Kris menguap lebar sekali. Ngantuk melihat Chanyeol nempel di kaca.

"Itu yang tower tinggi banget disana bukannya NEATT tower ya?"

Kris ngangguk, "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Enggak. Keliatan lebih keren aja kalo diliat malem – malem gini."

"Emang kamu gak pernah jalan – jalan keluar sama siapa kek kalo malam – malam? Kok baru tau?"

"Yaa… sering sih. Cuman gak pernah merhatiin. Heheh."

Dasar.

Tiba – tiba lampu taman bermain mati total dan semuanya jadi gelap. Kincir raksasa itu berhenti mendadak dan membuat kabin yang mereka naiki jadi tersentak dan berguncang. Membuat Chanyeol yang udah mau berdiri dan kembali ke tempat duduk jadi oleng dan jatuh menimpa Kris. Lebih tepatnya… jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Kris.

Akibatnya, posisi mereka sekarang kelewat dekat. Wajah Chanyeol dan Kris jadi hanya berjarak satu jengkal. Mata mereka jadi sejajar dan saling bertatapan. Kenapa Chanyeol jadi deg-degan gini ya? Dadanya berdesir hebat. Lututnya juga mendadak lemas. Tatapan Kris juga seperti membuatnya meleleh. Chanyeol juga merasa geli di perutnya. Itu loh sensasi ribuan kupu – kupu berterbangan sebagai efek gugup.

Kris juga, kok pelukan tangannya gak diangkat – angkat dari perut Chanyeol? Kok kayaknya betah banget meluk dia? Terus kenapa matanya juga gak berhenti natap Chanyeol? Kalau begini terus bisa – bisa Chanyeol bakal pingsan dalam waktu beberapa detik lagi. Pingsan karena grogi. Pingsan karena deg-degan gak jelas. Pingsan karena hembusan napas Kris menggelitik lehernya. Pingsan karena dia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Kris berdetak di punggungnya. Pingsan karena… apa saja! Sumpah ini… kelewat deket…

"Maaf. Aku gak…"

Kris malah makin mempererat pelukannya, menahan Chanyeol, "Disini aja."

Chanyeol menatap Kris bingung, "Di-disini? Tapi aku be..."

"Gak apa – apa." potong Kris cepat, "Aku phobia tempat gelap. Aku sering ngerasa gak nyaman dalam keadaan kayak gini. Tapi berkat kamu…"

Berkat kamu? Berkat kamu apaa?! Kenapa sih Kris hobi banget menggantung kalimatnya? Jadi penasaran kan!

"Berkat kamu?" tanya Chanyeol menunggu. Sementara debaran jantungnya bertambah cepat. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kris tidak mendengarnya karena saking terlalu dekatnya posisi mereka.

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah mengistirahatkan hidungnya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku suka wangi kamu."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Duh nih orang ngapain sih malah ngendus – ngendus dia?

"M-makasih…"

Dari leher, hidungnya menjalar naik ke dekat muka. Chanyeol sampai takut noleh. Karena kalo noleh dia bakal berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Kris yang hanya berjarak nol koma satu senti dari mukanya.

"Chan…"

"Ya?" sahut Chanyeol dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Tiba – tiba Kris memutar wajah Chanyeol hingga menghadap kearahnya lalu dengan gerakan kilat mendaratkan ciuman tepat di bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersentak namun tidak bisa menghindar karena pelukan Kris makin erat menahan tubuhnya. Ciuman yang terjadi cukup lama. Kris melumat dan mengulum bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan dan begitu lembut. Membuat Chanyeol jadi terbuai dibuatnya sampai mengeluarkan suara lenguhan pendek beberapa kali.

Ahh… Kris… apa jangan – jangan dia suka juga sama Chanyeol? Buktinya ini…

Tapi kok sekarang Chanyeol malah merasa bersalah ya? Dia udah nipu Kris dan bohongin dia dengan cara seperti ini. Apa Kris masih akan mau menerimanya jika dia tahu siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hmmm… author cuma bisa bilang… sabar ya xD? Chapter depan kayaknya udah bakal end kok.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja. Saya juga bingung mau ngebacot apa.** **And tidak lupa juga saya mau ngucapin makasih terutama buat temen – temen yang udah pada baca ini FF.**

 **Kalo mau bantu kasih saran, serta kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini silahkan. Siapa tau otak saya bisa sedikit lebih tercerahkan untuk next chapter. Hehehe lagian saya juga seneng banget baca semuanya pesan dan kesan dari temen – temen^^.**

 **#Oke cukup sekian dan RnR ;)**

 **Selamat menunggu…**

 **Heheh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**24 Hours as a…**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast:** Baekhyun, Xiumin, Luhan

 **Rating:** Sampai sini ratingnya berubah jadi M (dikit) x-))!

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Warning:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **Note:** Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

 **Kris:** Namja gay yang ingin sembuh dan berniat mengencani wanita normal. Namun cewek yang dia temui sama sekali diluar ekspektasinya. Karena dia…

 **Chanyeol:** Namja gay yang berkali – kali ditolak karena badannya yang terlalu raksasa. Kata orang gak imut. Saking kepengennya dapat pacar akhirnya dia melakukan jalan pintas dengan menyamar menjadi seorang gadis di dunia maya dengan nama Gamergirl_61. Awal mula berkenalan dengan Kris melalui game online. Ternyata dia…

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Eunghh…"

Sudah dua menit berlalu dan mereka masih betah dalam posisi itu. Ciuman Kris juga semakin lama semakin membuat Chanyeol bergairah sampai mengeluarkan suara lenguhan berkali – kali. Apalagi saat Kris mengulum dan menyesap bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat, menariknya, dilepas terus dikenyot lagi. Meskipun ciuman pertamanya diambil cowok yang baru dia kenal sehari, tapi anehnya Chanyeol tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Karena ini sangat _hot_ …

Dia malah berharap semoga lampunya gak nyala nyala biar mereka terus terjebak diatas sini sampai tua dan punya anak cucu…

Nyeeetttt!

Chanyeol tersentak sadar dengan kedua mata yang melotot lebar ketika merasakan tangan besar Kris, yang entah sejak kapan, sudah nemplok di dadanya dan meremas bakpao dagingnya.

Kris juga yang lagi asik merem merem menghayati ciumannya, seketika langsung melotot shock menyadari 'gunung kembar' yang dia pegang… kok empuk empuk benyek?!

Mati! Mati! MAMPUS! Jangan sampai Kris menyadarinya. Ah… iya! Pakai cara itu aja!

PLAKK!

Sehabis nabok, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri secepat kilat terus sukses kejedot langit – langit kabin, "Auww! Aduuhh sakiit…" Chanyeol meringis nyeri sambil megangin kepalanya. Makanya… main berdiri aja sih! Udah tau turunan jerapah gitu!

Melihat Chanyeol kejedot, Kris langsung lupa kalo habis digampar makhluk penunggu taman lawang, "Chanyeol, kamu gak apa – apa? Sakit banget ya?" tanyanya prihatin.

Chanyeol berhenti meringis, dia langsung ingat pada niat awalnya untuk berakting. Refleks Chanyeol pasang gaya berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot dramatis, "Dasar cowok gak sopan! Udah dikasih hati minta jantung! Aku ngebolehin kamu nyium aku bukan berarti kamu bisa bebas pegang sana sini seenaknya!" Meskipun awalannya tadi gagal, yaa lumayanlah dia berhasil bikin Kris jadi kicep dengan raut yang penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf… yang tadi itu… terlalu terbawa suasana."

"Aku pikir kamu tuh beda! Ternyata kamu sama aja kayak cowok – cowok mesum lainnya!" pekik Chanyeol dengan suara lebih nyaring dari tukang sol sepatu keliling.

"Chan…please. Aku minta maaf banget. Itu bener – bener diluar kendali."

Chanyeol menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku kabin sambil sok buang muka, "Aku kecewa sama kamu!"

Baru aja Kris mau nyahut, tiba – tiba lampu menyala lagi. Kincir raksasa itu kembali berputar. Taman bermain kini kembali terang benderang dengan suara musik dari berbagai wahana yang mengalun meramaikan suasana. Suara sorakan bahagia orang – orang dibawah sana juga sayup – sayup terdengar. Semuanya kembali beraktifitas normal.

Timing yang benar – benar pas.

"Chaan? Chanyeol?" panggil Kris dengan nada lembut.

Huh! Chanyeol buang muka. Dia ngambek pokoknya! Tapi…kenapa wahana ini gak selesai selesai sih muternya?! Chanyeol kan pengen cepet – cepet turun dan memeriksa gunung bakpaonya. Masih utuh apa enggak.

"Chan? Plis… maafin aku. Aku janji gak akan lancang kayak tadi." pinta Kris pasang muka melas ala kucing di film Shrek.

Denger kata – katanya Kris, Chanyeol pun bimbang. Tapi kalo dia luluh sekarang apa kesannya gak terlalu gampangan ya?

Melihat Chanyeol yang cuma diem dan gak menunjukkan ada tanda – tanda mau buka mulut, akhirnya Kris memilih pasrah dan bungkam juga, tidak melanjutkan aksi memohonnya lagi. Kris bukan tipe orang yang mau mengiba dan mengemis sampai ke taraf mengenaskan kalo gak kepaksa banget. Jadi sampai wahana bianglalanya berhenti berputar, mereka masih aja membisu dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Chan. Mau kemana?" tahan Kris ngeliat Chanyeol udah mau ngeloyor aja.

Chanyeol menyentak tangan Kris hingga terlepas dari pergelangannya, "Bukan urusan kamu."

Kris masih tidak mau menyerah. Dia ngekor dibelakang Chanyeol yang jalan sprinter menuju toilet.

Bodo amat. Yang penting dia harus segera sampai di toilet. Duhh… bakpaoku… bakpao…bertahanlah! Chanyeol merabanya. Tercekat menyadari bentuknya sekarang jadi rada – rada penyok gimanaa gitu. Apa jangan – jangan isinya keluar semua?! Dasar Kris sarap! Bisa – bisanya dia menggrepe dada cewek yang baru sehari dia kenal. Huh. Terbawa suasana katanya? Apa dia melakukan itu ke semua cewek yang dia temui!? Ajakin jalan, cium, grepe sekali, anter pulang terus besok ganti lagi? Atau jangan – jangan… Kris bahkan melakukan lebih dari itu?! Berarti anggapan awal Chanyeol soal cowok itu keliru, dong?

Merasa gak nyaman diikutin cowok sarap itu, Chanyeol berhenti mendadak, bikin Kris yang hanya beberapa inci dibelakangnya juga refleks ngerem sebelum nubruk badan Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Lo ngapain sih ngikutin gue?" ketus Chanyeol.

Kris hanya garuk – garuk kepala salting.

"Tuh!" tunjuknya ke papan tanda toilet.

Kris mengedikkan bahu, "Mm… mau ke toilet juga."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus keki kemudian masuk menyusuri lorong toilet. Kris masih saja membuntutinya. Begitu Chanyeol masuk di pintu toilet cewek, barulah Kris berbelok ke toilet cowok.

"Sarap! Kirain mau ngikutin gue masuk kesini." desis Chanyeol sambil berdiri di depan cermin dan meraba – raba payudara fiktifnya.

Chanyeol menarik kerah kaosnya dan mengintip kedalam, meringis aneh melihat dua bakpao kembarnya sudah benyek tak berbentuk dan memperlihatkan sedikit isi daging ayam yang bikin perut keroncongan.

"Duh gimana nih…" keluh Chanyeol cemas sambil menggaruk kepala berambut wig coklatnya. Gileee… remasan tangan Kris ampe bisa bikin dua bakpao benyet sekaligus! Untung ketutupan kaos kedodoran ini, jadi gak terlalu kentara diliat dari luar.

Kalo aja ini payudara asli, mungkin Chanyeol udah tewas dan diangkut pulang pake ambulans.

Chanyeol celingukan mencari apa saja yang bisa dipake untuk menggantikan bakpaonya.

Apa ya? Apa ya? Apaa?! Begitu dia noleh ke salah satu bilik yang terbuka lebar, sebuah ide tiba – tiba melintas di kepalanya.

Nah itu dia…tissue toilet!

Cuma itu satu – satunya benda yang paling ideal untuk dijadikan sumpelan dada.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Kris sudah nungguin diluar. Chanyeol cuek aja jalan lurus gak noleh – noleh, pura – pura gak kenal. Lagi – lagi Kris ngitilin di belakang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Chanyeol ke kanan, Kris juga ke kanan. Chanyeol belok kiri, Kris juga belok kiri. Chanyeol berhenti, Kris juga berhenti. Chanyeol duduk, Kris juga duduk. Ini konyol! Chanyeol berasa kayak lagi jadi Ariel peterpan di video klip Menghapus Jejakmu. Coba deh Chanyeol terjun dari roller coaster, kali aja Kris ngikutin.

Dasar berang – berang laut! Chanyeol berhenti mendadak dan noleh kebelakang.

"Lo pengen nyaingin Ariel peterpan ya?"

Kris mengernyit bingung dituduh pengen nyaingin Ariel.

"Ini… lo ngapain ngikutin gue mulu? Mending kalo kayak video klipnya Peterpan. Lo tau gak kalo kita jalan baris gini kayak apa?"

Kris hanya menatap lurus – lurus penuh tanda tanya.

"Kayak anak bebek! Udah deh berhenti ngikutin gue. Ngebetein aja!"

Kris angkat tangan tanda menyerah, "Oke deh. Sori. Aku gak akan ngikutin lagi."

He? Serius?

Tanpa banyak cingcong, Kris langsung berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Beneran? Udah? Gitu doang? Selesai?! Yaelaaahh… baru digituin aja langsung cabut. Arghh! Nyebelin!

Chanyeol mendengus kasar terus menghempaskan diri di kursi panjang terdekat. Makin lama tubuh jangkung Kris makin menghilang ditelan punggung – punggung orang yang lewat. Perasaan keki hilang, datanglah perasaan cemas yang gak jelas.

Apa Kris beneran ninggalin dia? Keterlaluan! Eh… tapi… bukan salahnya Kris juga sih. Kan dia yang ngusir tadi.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Bego. Pake sok sok ngambek segala. Gini kan jadinya.

Nah… sekarang dia musti ngapain dong? Nyuruh Baekhyun kesini buat nemenin dia? Ah, jangan deh. Entar malah kayak pasangan tiang bendera dan orang bunian. Ituloh… tuyul yang sering wara wiri di hutan dan telapak kakinya terbalik.

"Hey, miss. Why you look so sad?"

Chanyeol melirik dan tertegun mendapati boneka Rilakkuma mejeng di depannya. Namja itu mengerjap – ngerjap bingung. Tadi Boneka Rilakkuma ini yang bicara? Begitu Chanyeol perhatiin baik – baik, ada Kris yang lagi ngumpet dibalik punggung boneka gede itu. Chanyeol mencibir ngeledek. Hmmm… dasar tukang ngibul! Bikin orang cemas aja.

Kris menggerak – gerakkan tangan boneka itu, "Hai, my name is Rikki. And you?"

"Engg… me..? I'm Chanyeol." dengan begonya Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, hello Miss Chanyeol. Can you say hello to me?"

Meskipun merasa konyol, Chanyeol manut aja, "Helloo…"

"No, no, no. Not like that. Shake your hands."

"What?"

"Shake your hands. Like this." Kris nyontohin gaya melambaikan tangan yang konyol binti heboh banget pake boneka itu. Saking hebohnya, kepala dan badan boneka itu ikut berguncang ajib juga.

Oke. Cukup.

"Kris bisa gak lo duduk sini? Gue berasa kayak bocah yang lagi dihibur bokapnya." ujar Chanyeol sambil ngelirik gak enak ke orang – orang yang daritadi lewat dan melempar senyum ke mereka.

"Who is Kris? My name is Rikki." Kris masih menghayati perannya jadi ventriloquist.

"Kris…"

"My name is Rikki!" Kris ngotot pake suara mencicitnya tikus kesundut petasan.

Chanyeol mutar bola mata keki, "Iya deh, Rikki Harun, Rikki Nitinegoro atau siapapun, terserah! Bisa gak lo duduk sini? Beneran nih perut gue geli geli mules gitu ngeliat elo."

Baru deh Kris nongol dari balik boneka sambil ketawa – tawa. Kris bangkit dari posisi berlutut di depan Chanyeol lalu duduk disamping cewek jejadian itu.

"Mau boneka?" tawar Kris nyodorin boneka gede itu.

Chanyeol menatap ragu boneka itu, "Boneka ini buat…aku?" Chanyeol nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kris ngangguk terus ngusrek ujung hidungnya salting, "Yaa… tadi sempet ngeliat wallpaper di hape kamu gambar boneka ini, jadi… aku pikir kamu bakalan, ehem, suka dan… mau maafin aku."

Chanyeol mengamati Kris gak nyangka. Ternyata cowok ini punya otak jahil level kurang kerjaan juga ya? Kalo gak kurang kerjaan, ngapain coba sampai niat banget beliin boneka kayak gini? Udah daritadi ngintilin mulu, terus tiba – tiba pergi, habis itu nongol lagi bawa bawa boneka rilakkuma. Mana Chanyeol itu ngefans banget sama Rilakkuma. Chanyeol emang namja, tapi boneka rilakkuma benar – benar pengecualian. Sumpah dia gak nahan banget! Ampe Chanyeol rela merogoh kocek cuman buat ngoleksi boneka rilakkuma dengan berbagai jenis dan bentuk. Lalu sekarang Kris datang dengan membawa… Rilakkuma! Siapa yang gak seneng coba? Apalagi boneka Rilakkumanya pake kostum sapi totol totol. Mana ukuran gede pula! God. Chanyeol udah lama ngiler kepengen punya nih boneka tapi gak pernah kesampaian gara – gara dia sering boros dan jarang nabung akhir – akhir ini.

"Kamu pikir dengan nyogok pake boneka aku bakal ngelupain yang tadi?" tanya Chanyeol masiiih aja akting!

"Yang minta kamu ngelupain siapa? Orang pengen minta maaf. Mau kamu lupa apa enggaknya sih terserah kamu."

Nyesek banget ya jawabannya. Untung Chanyeol bukan cewek asli, kalo enggak, mungkin rambutnya Kris udah ludes dijambakin Chanyeol ampe tinggal sebiji.

"Tapi kalo kamu gak mau ya gak apa – apa sih. Soalnya keponakan aku di rumah juga suka Rilakkuma, entar aku bisa…" Kris belum selesai ngomong bonekanya udah raib dari tangan dia.

"Makasih. Aku suka banget."

Kris mengulum senyum senang melihat Chanyeol memeluk boneka pemberiannya dengan wajah berseri – seri dan mata bulatnya berbinar kocak. Sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Bikin jantungnya berdebar tak tentu arah. Sudah lama Kris tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak… Tao meninggalkannya demi perempuan itu.

"Eh, tapi…"

Alis Kris bertaut bingung melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berubah murung lagi, "Kenapa?"

"Uang aku belum cukup untuk ngeganti boneka ini. Tapi entar kalo udah cukup pasti kuganti kok. Sama kaosnya juga sekalian. Kamu tinggal sebutin aja berapa lewat sms, entar aku ganti. Janji! Suwer!" Chanyeol sampai ngacungin dua tanda victory.

Kris terkekeh sambil mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol, "Gak usah. Anggep aja itu semua sebagai permintaan maaf atas sikap lancang aku tadi."

Mata belo Chanyeol melebar, "Beneran nih? Gratis?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kris ngangguk. Lalu di detik berikutnya tersentak kaget karena tiba – tiba Chanyeol menubruk dan memeluknya erat – erat. Cewek ngegemesin, rempong, tukang ngasbun, blak – blakan dan serba spontan ini tiba – tiba nemplok dibadannya. Kris jadi mematung kaku dengan deburan jantung yang bunyinya memprihatinkan. Dasar makhluk ajaib. Tadi ngegampar, habis itu marah – marah, terus ngambek gak jelas, lah sekarang malah maen peluk aja gak pake intro dulu. Mana dadanya nemp—tunggu dulu! Dadanya…

"Makasih." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum manis yang terlihat tulus, "Soal bonekanya. Kalo kaosnya, aku gak bisa nerima gitu aja. Aku bakal ganti."

"Chan…"

"Aku bakal ganti." ulang Chanyeol dengan nada lebih tegas dan tatapan mantab, "Lagian kan kaos ini beda kasusnya. Ini kan bukan salah kamu. Nah, kalo bonekanya sih wajar sebagai permintaan maaf. Makanya aku terima."

Kris angkat tangan tanda menyerah, malas berdebat lagi. "Iya deh iya. Whatever. Puas?"

Disaat Chanyeol sedang asik mengagumi boneka itu, diam – diam mata jeli Kris hinggap di dada Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini dia menemukan kejanggalan lain. Kris memang gay, tapi sebagai cowok dia juga punya sisi penasaran tingkat kepo mesum yang sama seperti cowok – cowok kebanyakan. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau dia cuman salah liat… tapi…kok melonnya Chanyeol keliatan agak lebih gedean ya dari yang tadi? Gak mungkin kan dia habis suntik botox di dalam toilet? Apa dipompa?

"Habis ini kamu mau kemana?" celetuk Kris menginterupsi kesibukan Chanyeol dengan boneka barunya.

"Suka – suka kamu. Aku sih ngikut." jawab Chanyeol, "Selama ngajakinnya gak ke tempat yang aneh – aneh." tambahnya dengan mata memicing penuh ancaman.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku punya tempat nongkrong favorit. Kamu pasti suka. Dan aku jamin itu bukan tempat yang aneh – aneh."

Omongan Kris dijawab Chanyeol dengan suara perutnya yang begitu menggemparkan dunia.

KRUYUK!

"…"

"…"

"Lapar?" tanya Kris membuyarkan keheningan maha awkward yang tiba – tiba melanda.

Chanyeol meringis sambil garuk – garuk kepala malu – malu, "Namanya juga belum makan."

Kris tertawa getir. Muka doang yang cantik, tapi tingkahnya bener – bener serba ajaib. Sampai bikin jidat Kris jadi keriting yang lebih mengarah ke gimbal karena kebanyakan mikir dan berasumsi gak jelas, "Ya udah kita makan dulu. Entar habis itu baru jalan lagi."

Boneka pemberian Kris kayaknya berhasil menghipnotis Chanyeol, tuh buktinya dia lebih fokus merhatiin bonekanya kayak anak kecil baru dapat mainan baru. Chanyeol bahkan gak protes sama sekali waktu Kris curi – curi kesempatan merangkulnya dan menggiringnya jalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam telah menunjuk tepat di pertengahan angka sepuluh ketika Kris memarkir mobilnya di sisi sebuah taman yang cukup luas dan terkenal. Letak tempatnya strategis, berada di tengah – tengah kota. Taman ini selalu menjadi destinasi turis mancanegara dan biasanya akan selalu ramai meski di malam hari. Justru malam lah saat berkunjung yang paling pas. Karena pemandangan kota dan beberapa gedung pencakar langit yang memancarkan kelap – kelip lampu warna warni akan tampak lebih amazing dilihat dari sini. Belum lagi atraksi air terjun pelangi yang muncul dari jembatan yang melintang kokoh diatas sungai Han, menambah kesan romantis buat para sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Tak terkecuali Kris dan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berayun pelan di kursi ayunan dengan tempo lambat. Mereka mengobrolkan apa saja dan menertawakan apa saja. Kalau dilihat sekilas tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang lagi bahagia – bahagianya, sampai bikin pasangan lain yang mojok di dekat mereka bolak – balik melirik envy.

Sampai pada akhirnya keheningan panjang yang bikin ngantuk lagi – lagi merajalela.

"Lagi mikirin siapa?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Kris menatap Chanyeol yang lagi asik mendorong ayunan maju mundur pelan dengan kakinya yang menjejak di tanah.

"Kok tiba – tiba diem?"

Kris menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul, "Enggak. Cuma tadi kebetulan kepikiran sama kerjaan di kantor."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Bukannya kamu gak kerja di kantor ya?"

Oh iya ya. Deooh…pe'ak! Malah pake alasan yang tolol banget, makin ketauan deh bo'ongnya. Kalau aja gak lagi diliatin Chanyeol, mungkin Kris udah nepok jidadnya sekencang mungkin sampai dia pusing sendiri.

"Ehmm… itu tadi, maksudnya aku kan freelancer gitu yaa… kadang juga dapet tawaran job di tempat kerja temen. Ya kadang mereka ngasih banyak kerjaan gitu, bikin kepikiran jadinya." Kris berhasil mengarang alasan yang masuk akal. Tidak lupa mijet keningnya sendiri biar akting puyeng mikirin kerjaannya terlihat alami.

Tapi tadi ekspresinya bukan kayak muka muka lagi mikirin kerjaan. Tatapan kosong yang menerawang jauh kedepan gitu jelas bedalah raut wajahnya sama orang yang fokus mikirin kerjaan di kantor. Meskipun terkadang rada oon, tapi Chanyeol gak seidiot itu. Apa yang disembunyiin Kris? Apa dia mikirin Tao lagi? Kenapa kok rasanya nyesek banget ya? Padahal Kris ini kan bukan siapa – siapanya loh. Seringkali Chanyeol juga ngerasa, meskipun mereka ngobrol bareng, tapi kayaknya jiwa Kris seperti terdampar di dimensi lain. Jadi Chanyeol berasa kayak lagi ngomong sama patung KFC. Always nyengir tapi tak bernyawa.

Akhirnya Chanyeol cuman iya iya aja. Rasanya gak enak maksa orang cerita kalo emang dianya sendiri yang gak mau berterus terang. Heloo… lagian lo tuh siapa sih Chan? Temen juga bukan, pacar apalagi! Ngapain sih pake repot – repot mikir segala?!

"Oooo…" adalah jawaban yang paling tepat saat ini.

Bunyi ponsel Kris yang bergetar membuat namja itu buru – buru merogoh sakunya lalu beranjak dari kursi ayunan, "Halo? Eh, bentar ya Chan."

Chanyeol ngangguk sekilas sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Halo… iya. Gue lagi di…" Kris ngibrit entah kemana dengan tangan kanan menahan ponsel di kuping dan tangan kiri sibuk merogoh saku celananya, entah mencari apa. Kayaknya urgent banget ampe lari – larian gitu.

Chanyeol menghela napas menatap punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh. Moga – moga aja dia gak ditinggal pulang. Apes banget jam segini musti nungguin taksi di pinggir jalan. Mana lagi marak – maraknya berita taksi mesum di media massa, belum lagi dandanannya Chanyeol kayak gini. Daritadi aja mata cowok – cowok gak pernah lepas merhatiin dia. Tauk deh beneran kagum melihat kecantikannya apa justru malah bingung ngeliat cewek turunan raksasa kayak Chanyeol.

Bosen. Kok Kris lama ya? Nelpon Baekhyun deh. Si boncel eyeliner selusin itu lagi ngapain ya?

Chanyeol merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sana.

"Heloow, apa ini dengan pizza delivery?" tanya Chanyeol iseng pake suara ibu ibu pejabat kerasukan jin botol.

"Chan… belum pernah ditembak mati tentara irak ya?"

"Canggiihh! Emang lu kenal ama tentara irak?" seru Chanyeol dengan suara normal.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Lu kalo nelpon cuma buat ngeganggu tidur pules gue doang mending gue matiin deh."

"Ha? Lu udah tidur? Ya ampun. Gak diketawain tuh ama kutu kutu yang hinggap di kasur lo?"

Baekhyun mendengus makin jengkel, "Gue gak kutuan!"

"Masa? Kemaren gue rebahan bentar di kasur lo kok gatel – gatel?"

"Itu sih elo nya aja yang males mandi!" tandas Baekhyun malah lupa sama ngantuknya.

"Ah, enggak! Beneran tuh di kasur lo banyak kutu. Kayaknya kutu lo menular gitu, nih buktinya rambut gue sekarang mulai gatal."

"Eh, banci gatal! Ngapain malah ngebahas kutu, sih?! Motif lo sebenernya nelpon gue tuh apa?!" ketus Baekhyun mulai gerah dengan topik kutu. Dasar jerapah abstrak. Pembahasan ekstra gak penting soal kutu kasur aja kayaknya bisa ampe berabad – abad kalo lawan bicaranya adalah Chanyeol.

"Baek…"

"Awas ngomongin kutu lagi!" potong Baekhyun dengan nada mengancam.

Chanyeol terkekeh girang dengan suara kebapakannya. Dia lupa kalo ini di tempat umum dan dia lagi jadi cewek. Otomatis beberapa cowok yang daritadi sibuk modus dan bolak – balik melototin Chanyeol jadi ilfiil terus cepet – cepet minggat begitu denger suara aslinya Chanyeol yang lebih nakutin dari Raja demit. Anjritt! Lekong toh?!

"Oi! Ngomong! Bukan ketawa."

"Iya, ini gue mau ngemeng." decak Chanyeol, "Baek, gue pengen curhat nih…"

"Hoaaahhmmm, apaan? Soal pangeran pirang negri dongeng lo itu pasti?" tebak Baekhyun tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol cengengesan, "Kok lo tau? Gue kan belum cerita."

Baekhyun tak bersuara. Kalo aja Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun lagi muter bola mata malas sekarang, "Udah cepetan cerita! Ganggu aja."

"Baekk… gue bingung nih. Bantuin gue dong?"

"Bantu?"

"Iya, bantuin gue nyari topik obrolan yang pas. Gue bingung nih mau ngobrolin apa lagi. Habis suasananya tadi gak enak gitu. Saking gak enaknya gue mendadak blank terus kehilangan seribu satu topik yang biasanya berseliweran di kepala gue."

"Hoaahhmmm…" Baekhyun nguap lebar lagi, "Gak enak kenapa? Lu habis berantem?"

"Dibilang berantem enggak juga sih, pokoknya ada gitu yang bikin gue gak enjoy dari dia."

"Apanya?"

"Ada deh pokoknya. Gue lagi males cerita sekarang."

"Ohh." Untung aja Baekhyun gak ngotot maksa dia cerita. Mungkin efek ngantuk juga jadi pengen cepet selesai terus tidur, "Yaa ngobrolin apa kek gitu, kan banyak topik. Model tusuk konde terbaru, ramalan cuaca di Zimbabwe, perilaku seks menyimpangnya anjing laut, kualitas susu sapi perah, cara kuda nil berkembang biak, padi yang menguning, rumput yang bergoyang. Banyak kan? Dasar gak kreatif."

Ugh! Baekhyun ini minta dilempar ke kandang buaya, apa? Bukannya bantuin malah ngasih saran topik payah semua gitu.

"Baek, gue seriusss…" desis Chanyeol pengen menjerit saking gemesnya.

"Ya, sama gue juga serius. Udah kan? Tuh gue udah ngasih saran. Bye…"

"Eits, eits! Entar dulu." Tahan Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menutup telponnya, "Ada yang mau gue tanyain lagi."

Baekhyun berdecak malas, "Apaan lagi? Mata gue tinggal setengah watt nih!"

"Ya sabarr… ini gue pengen nanya, kira – kira kalo gue nanyain soal hubungannya dia sama Tao… dia bakalan marah gak ya?"

"Mana gue tau! Emang gue nenek buyutnya Kris?"

Tuhaaan… dosa apa sih dia bisa punya temen senyolot dan senyebelin ini?

"EH, tunggu. Tadi lo bilang siapa? Tao? Tao yang itu?"

"Iyalah. Emang ada berapa Tao sih di kehutanan?"

"Jadi panda itu pernah ada affair sama pangeran pirang lo? Lo tau darimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya gue gak taulah!" tandas Chanyeol.

"Nah… terus itu tadi kok lo bisa nyimpulin kayak gitu?"

"Bukan nyimpulin, gue tadi ketemu Tao barengan sama cewek di Cinemaxx. Katanya sih tunangannya. Terus reaksinya Kris kayak yang muram – muram gak enak gitu. Makanya gue curiga dia dan Tao pernah ada something."

"Ohh… gue tau!" seru Baekhyun sampai bikin telponnya berdenging, "Lo cemburu kan? Itu yang bikin lo ngerasa gak nyaman sama Kris? Karena lo tau dia pernah ada affair sama Tao?" tuduh Baekhyun yang (sialnya) lagi – lagi tepat sasaran.

"Ck! Cemburu apa? Sok tau." kilah Chanyeol dengan pipi merona merah. Untung aja Baekhyun gak bisa ngeliat pipi tomat busuknya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan tebakannya berhasil bikin Chanyeol salting, "Ciee.. tiang listrik kelurahan bisa cemburu juga ya ternyata? Eh… tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Kalo misalnya Kris sama Tao pernah ada sesuatu. Berarti Kris itu…"

Chanyeol tersentak sadar tanpa perlu Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

GAY!?

"Chan?"

Waaah! Kris! SRUKK! SREET! Chanyeol secepat kilat menjejalkan hapenya dalam tas terus di resleting ampe nutup rapat. Oke. Aman!

"Haii." sapa Chanyeol udah pasang gaya anteng sambil melambaikan tangan sok manis. Oh iya. Tak lupa menyetel suara ke mode cewek lagi, "Kok lama? Aku udah jamuran nih."

Meskipun rada bingung ngeliat reaksi kaget berlebihannya Chanyeol, mau gak mau Kris duduk kembali di kursi ayunan, "Sori ya kalo kelamaan. Tadi ada temen nganterin berkas, awalnya pengen ngobrol bentar eh jadi keasikan."

Chanyeol manggut – manggut, "Oh gitu.."

"Kamu tadi telponan juga ya?"

"Iya. Habis daripada aku bercengkrama dengan nyamuk, mending aku bercengkrama dengan temen aku kan?"

Kris tersenyum simpul, "Iya deh. Maaf ya?" Puk. Puk. Puk. Lagi – lagi tangan Kris main nemplok di kepalanya. Kris ini cowok bertangan spontan ya? Spontan ngeremes dada, spontan ngerangkul, spontan ngelus kepala, semuanya serba spontan. Baru tangan tuh, belum yang lain – lain kayak bibir. Sampai – sampai bikin jantung Chanyeol ikut spontan berdugem ria.

"Engg… Kris…"

"Ya?"

"Ada yang boleh aku tanyain gak?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

Tatapan Kris lekat sekali menghujam matanya, bikin Chanyeol makin grogi, "Hm? Soal apa?"

"Soal Tao."

Sesuai dugaan Chanyeol, raut wajah Kris berubah. "Oh. Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Hmm… kamu dulu sama Tao pernah…deket ya?"

Jelas banget Kris keliatan serbasalah. Dia kayaknya mau ngomong tapi ragu. Bukan. Bukan ragu. Tapi takut.

Takut kenapa? Takut ketahuan kalau dia sebenarnya… gay?

Mata Kris melembut. Namja itu menghela napas menyerah. Seandainya Chanyeol tau kalau yang dia pikirkan beberapa jam terakhir ini bukan Tao. Melainkan kejanggalan – kejanggalan dalam diri Chanyeol yang setengah mati berusaha dia sangkal karena dia terlalu menyukai…

Cewek ini…

Aneh ya orang yang baru dia kencani selama sehari bisa membuat Kris membutakan logikanya sendiri?

"Cepat atau lambat kamu juga bakalan tau, jadi mending aku jujur aja dari sekarang."

Chanyeol terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar – debar. Bukan debaran salting seperti biasanya. Debaran harap – harap cemas.

"Seperti yang kamu duga, aku emang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Tao."

Tuh kan. Tuh kan! TUH KAN?! Berarti bener dong?! Lah terus ngapain Chanyeol capek – capek nyamar kalo gitu? Apa dia juga ngaku aja ya? Gak gampang loh mengakui orientasi seksual ke orang yang baru bertemu muka sekali. Butuh keberanian ekstra. Dan sejauh ini Kris patut diacungi jempol karena udah berterus terang padanya. Sementara dia? Kayak pengecut yang berusaha lari dan bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

"Tapi itu udah lama banget. Setahun yang lalu. Dia juga udah berhasil move on dengan gadis itu."

"Apa kamu… masih ada rasa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nunduk dan menggelung ujung rambutnya gusar. Bimbang sendiri.

Kris mengedikkan bahu, "Yaa… maybe, sedikit."

Maybe? MAYBE?

"Makanya aku lagi juga lagi berusaha dengan mengencani beberapa cewek selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Karena..." suara Kris tertahan.

Duh. Kebiasaan deh kalo ngomong suka dipotong – potong!

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol memajukan badannya sedikit karena penasaran, "Karena?"

"Karena aku kepengen sembuh."

Apa ada biji nangka ya di tenggorokan Chanyeol? Kok kayaknya dia berat banget nelen ludahnya sendiri?

"Aku selalu berusaha dan berusaha. Tapi gak pernah ketemu yang tepat. Sampai akhirnya aku ketemu kamu…"

Mendadak Chanyeol mengkeret. Mati gaya. Tak berkutik. Rasanya disekelilingnya berubah dingin. Entah kemana perginya semua kosakata, perbendaharaan kalimat dan rangkaian alfabet di otaknya. Mendadak semua minggat dari otak Chanyeol. Dia blank abis! Gak tau musti berkomentar apa. Chanyeol tahu ada penyakit flu mendadak, migrain mendadak, asma mendadak dan kejang – kejang mendadak. Tapi… bisu mendadak…?!

Kris meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu menggenggam keduanya erat – erat.

"Chan…"

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan tatap diriku seperti itu! Jangaaannn!

"Dari awal aku kenal kamu di dunia maya, aku udah berasa sreg ama kamu. Bahkan sebelum kita ketemu pun, aku udah ngerasa ada feeling yang berbeda tiap kali aku liat foto kamu."

Ini… seharusnya Chanyeol seneng kan? Kenapa dia malah sedih gini sih dengernya?

"Chanyeol, kamu mau kan ja—"

 _Kringg kringg kringg._

Yes. Saved by the phone ringing!

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris lalu secepat kilat mengangkat panggilan masuk di hapenya.

"Halo." jawab Chanyeol sambil nunduk nunduk salting berusaha menghindari pelototan mata Kris, "Kenapa, Baek?"

"Yeol, lu pulang dong. Ini kakak lo dateng nih, nyariin baju kemeja pinknya. Besok dia mau pake buat siaran di TV. Lo kemana aja sih gak balik – balik?! Diajak kawin lari sama pangeran pirang lo?"

Kak Yoora datang?! Ya ampun! Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sadis. Mana tuh kemeja udah ternodai oleh es krim susu. Mampus. Bisa kena omel nih dia.

Chanyeol meringis, terus menjauh beberapa meter dari Kris, "Gue pengennya sih pulang. Tapi lo tau sendiri kan dandanan gue kayak gini. Bisa semaput kakak gue."

"Gak lah. Gak semaput, paling dia bakal nyeret lo ke rumah sakit."

"Ha? Ngapain?"

"Operasi ganti kelamin!"

"Baek…bisa gak lo gak becanda disaat kayak gini? Gak lucu tau gak!?" desis Chanyeol super duper berhasrat pengen mendorong Baekhyun ke kawah beracun.

"Yee… siapa yang becanda? Lagian lo kan bisa ganti baju dimana kek gitu. Usaha dong."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Gampang aja lu ngomong. Ini si Kris mau gue kemanain?"

"Ya lu tinggal alesan aja kebelet pipis, pura – pura berhenti di minimarket, trus pas lu turun lu kunciin deh dia dalem mobil. Habis itu lo kabur naik taksi. Udah kan? Gampang!"

Kunciin Kris dalam mobilnya sendiri? Kok rasanya kartun banget ya? Apa Baekhyun ini hidup di dunia kartun? Kenapa daritadi sarannya menyesatkan semua? Gak ada yang bener.

"Baek… gimana dong nih? Lu iklas gak sih jadi temen gue? Daritadi ngasih saran gak ada yang beres."

"Lah? Ngapa lu jadi marah? Ya udah kalo lo gak mau ngakalin dia. Lo tinggal ngaku aja selesai urusan. Gitu aja repot? Emang lu mau nerusin hubungan yang berakar dari kebohongan? Entar kedepannya gimana? Gak tekanan batin lo nyamar – nyamar gitu terus demi dia? Mikir dong!"

Chanyeol mengetuk – ngetukkan jari ke bibirnya. Makin gusar. Emang sih omongannya Baekhyun nyebelin dan nyesek banget. Tapi dia benar. Mau sampai kapan Chanyeol begini?

"Duuh… tapi gue udah terlanjur suka nih sama Kris… gue gak jamin kalo gue ngaku dia masih—"

"Ngaku?"

Chanyeol tersentak lalu terbelalak kaget melihat Kris sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Saking kagetnya, ponsel yang dia pegang sampai mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"Ngaku apa?"

Graarrrhhh! Suarakuuu! jerit Chanyeol dalam hati. Sementara suara Baekhyun masih sayup – sayup terdengar memanggil namanya dengan nada panik.

Chanyeol berdiri tegang. Dan masih tetap mematung waktu Kris memungut hapenya lalu menyerahkannya ke Chanyeol.

"Kasihan tuh temen kamu teriak – teriak gak ada yang nyahut. Jawab dulu."

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Diam sekarat. Kris emang mukanya lempeng dan tetep sama kayak yang tadi. Tapi… sorot matanya ituloohh!

"Kamu atau aku yang jawab?" tanya Kris masih dengan nada dingin yang sama.

Baru deh Chanyeol cepat – cepat meraih ponselnya, "Halo? Baekhyun. Udah dulu ya. Entar gue hubungin lagi."

"Lho? Lho? Kok udah sih? Hei ini kakak lo giman…" _Tut._ Suara Baekhyun keburu lenyap karena Chanyeol langsung mematikan panggilannya.

Kris menyipit, menatap Chanyeol dalam – dalam, "Jadi, pengakuan apa yang mau kamu sampein ke aku?" tanya Kris setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi begitu.

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri semua mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Bahkan bulu bulu di jempol kakinya juga ikutan berdiri. Tengkuknya terasa dingin dan lututnya lemas selemas – lemasnya.

Kris menyilangkan tangan di dada. Meneliti Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang bikin Chanyeol pengen ngompol di celana…eh, di rok.

"Chan, aku cuma nanya biasa ke kamu. Gak perlu setakut itu."

Nanya biasa? Itu nakutin namanya!

Kris menghela napas menyerah lalu angkat tangan tanda terserah, "Oke kalo emang kamu lebih pilih diem daripada bicara. Aku gak bakal maksa. Itu tandanya aku juga gak bisa nerusin ini lagi."

What?!

"M-maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar yang lebih mengarah ke pengen mewek.

Kris berjalan mendekat, berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol kemudian memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti, senyum kaku yang tidak bersahabat mengembang di bibirnya, "Maksudnyaa… sampai jumpa."

WHATT?! Chanyeol menggeleng. Mulutnya bergerak – gerak kalap tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang meluncur keluar saking shocknya. Ini tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini! Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak boleh! Chanyeol sudah cukup dicampakkan dan dia tak ingin ditinggalkan juga oleh cowok yang sangat dia…

Cintai…

"Tunggu!"

Kris tercekat merasakan seseorang menubruk punggungnya lalu mendaratkan serangan pelukan beruang dari belakang.

"Aku pengen ngaku kalau aku juga suka sama kamu. Pliss... tolong jangan tinggalin aku."

Seluruh engsel tubuh Kris kayaknya mendadak kaku. Ini buktinya dia gak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kris berasa kayak kena kutuk emaknya Malin Kundang.

"Aku suka kamu Kris. Tolong jangan pergi." cicit Chanyeol masih menempel di punggung Kris.

Sekarang gak cuma engsel badan yang kaku, otak Kris juga ikutan beku.

Chanyeol menarik kepalanya menjauh dari pundak Kris, kemudian pelan – pelan mengintip dari samping bahu Kris.

"Kris…? Kok diem?" tanya Chanyeol rada jengkel. Padahal dia udah senekat ini sampai rela menjual segala macem urat malu dalam dirinya. Mana jadi bahan tontonan drama gratis para pengunjung taman gini. Nih orang malah gak bereaksi sama sekali! Apanya gak gondok, coba?!

Kris noleh menatap Chanyeol, "Padahal aku tadi cuma becanda."

Mata Chanyeol membelalak dramatis. "Apa?!"

"Becanda, becanda." Kris terkekeh sambil memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Namja itu kini balas memeluk Chanyeol dari depan, "Makasih ya udah…" Uhuk! Kris terbatuk pelan, semacam batuk pengalih kegugupan, "Nerima aku. Padahal tadi niatnya aku pengen nembak kamu. Tapi karena kamu udah ngejawab duluan, jadi aku gak perlu ada pertanyaan ulangan."

Chanyeol meringis.

Wangi parfum Kris benar – benar enak. Lembut, tapi macho. Bikin Chanyeol betah dan lumer selumer lumernya dalam pelukan Kris. Posisi pelukan mereka ini kayaknya tepat banget untuk baliho iklan parfum ketek Axe. Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan embusan napas Kris diatas kepalanya. Hangat dan gak beraturan. Kompak dengan jantung Kris yang juga deg – degan dan terasa bergetar di dada Chanyeol. Dan terbukti deg – degan itu menular. Chanyeol jadi ikut deg – degan juga.

"Berarti kita sekarang… pacaran?" tanya Kris konyol.

Seriously? "Enggak, Kris. Kita sekarang musuhan."

"Oke.. oke, sori." Kris terkekeh lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Kris masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Akhirnya dia berhasil punya pacar. Pacar betulan yang benar – benar dia suka. Pacar pertamanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya… CHANYEOL PUNYA PACAR! Dan orang itu adalah cowok pirang tinggi ganteng blasteran bule macem Kris. Apanya yang gak rejeki durian runtuh banget tuh? Dooohh… mimpi indah apa sih Chanyeol semalam bisa dapet pacar pertama seganteng Kris? Meskipun rasanya kok agak aneh aja ya? Kok dia berasa kayak anak ababil gitu yang baru kenal cowok di facebook terus ditembak langsung mau? Ah! Tapi kan dia udah chatting sama Kris selama dua bulan lamanya. Berarti itu gak labil kan? Yaaa… meskipun pdktnya gak secara langsung sih, lewat chatting doang. Tapi kan tetep aja mereka udah sempet saling ngobrol lama. Jadi gak masuk dalam kategori labil kan? Eh tapi kalo Chanyeol labil karena langsung nerima, berarti Kris juga sama labilnya dong karena dia yang nembak?

Kris mendaratkan kecupan di kening Chanyeol lalu menatap lama cewek berambut coklat dalam pelukannya.

"Habis ini kamu mau kemana?"

.

.

.

.

Kenapa bisa jadi gini sih?

Apa yang baru saja kulakukaannn?!

Seharusnya Chanyeol sekarang sudah pulang ke rumah dan diomelin kakaknya, bukan ngejogrok di kamar apartemen Kris sambil nungguin cucian kemeja!

Iya, Chanyeol sekarang terdampar di kamar apartemen Kris. Gara – gara Chanyeol dengan polosnya ngomong dia gak bisa pulang karena takut diomelin kakaknya ketauan ngembat kemejanya terus dikotorin. Padahal alasan utamanya bukan itu…

Duh. Chanyeol. Mau sampai kapan sih lo ngelanjutin sandiwara ini?!

Di sisi lain Chanyeol juga gak tega sih sebenernya kalau kebersamaannya dengan Kris harus berakhir. Meskipun yang dicintai Kris mungkin bukan dirinya, melainkan cewek berambut coklat ini, but somehow Chanyeol tetap gak rela melihat punggung Kris yang menjauh kayak tadi. Dia gak mau! Kedengaran egois dan childish memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Apalagi pas denger pengakuan Kris kalau dia kepengen sembuh, bisa – bisa horror banget kalo tiba – tiba Chanyeol mengakui identitas aslinya kalau dia ini adalah namja. Apa kata Kris nanti? Chanyeol gak sanggup liat reaksi dingin dan tatapan penuh kebencian cowok itu. Dia pasti bakal kecewa berat.

Terus soal kemeja pink sialan itu, tadinya sih Chanyeol pengen berhenti di laundry mana kek gitu, eh si Kris gak mau. Katanya mending di tempatnya dia aja, udah gratis, cepet pula ngeringinnya. Entah karena tergoda dengan promosi mesin cuci Kris atau karena takut pulang karena suatu alasan, akhirnya Chanyeol iya iya aja pas Kris ngajakin kesini. Lagipula Kris ini agak aneh, masa dia ngajakin cewek yang baru dia tembak beberapa jam yang lalu ke kamar apartemennya? Apa ini sah sah aja? Atau semua cowok memang begitu? Eh… tapi dia kan cowok juga! Kalo Chanyeol pribadi sih, rasanya agak gimana gitu ngajakin cewek yang baru dia tembak dua puluh menit yang lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Meskipun ini kamar apartemen kan tetep aja namanya 'kamar'! Atau mungkin… Kris ini orangnya beda. Hal-hal kayak gini udah dia anggap sesuatu yang lumrah kali. Dia kan pernah tinggal lama juga di Amrik. Tempat dimana pergaulan bebas yang merajala menjadi suatu kemakluman dalam masyarakat.

Halaah! Kenapa pikirannya jadi melantur kesono – sono sih?

"Chan, gimana?" tanya Kris tiba – tiba nongol di ambang pintu terus ikut ngejogrok di disamping Chanyeol, di depan mesin cuci.

Chanyeol berdehem gugup sebentar, "Ehm… baik. Mesin cuci kamu baik – baik aja."

Kris tersedak coca cola yang dia minum, "Aku gak nanyain kabar mesin cuci aku. Maksud aku, pakaian kamu gimana? Udah tinggal berapa bilasan lagi?"

Oh gitu… bilang kek! "Tinggal sekali lagi sih, habis itu sisa dikeringin."

Kris manggut – manggut lalu menenggak minumannya lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris ngeliat muka mupeng Chanyeol, "Mau? Nih." Kris nyodorin kaleng coca colanya.

Chanyeol buru – buru menggeleng.

Seringai jahil Kris melebar, "Kenapa? Takut ciuman gak langsung?"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah warna jadi merah, "Geer! Siapa juga yang mikir gitu? Mesum." Ujarnya sok sok manyun.

Kris terkekeh senang melihat reaksi salting Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi dia bolak balik menggoda Chanyeol terus ketawa – tawa seneng liat dia belingsatan grogi sendiri kayak cacing ditimpuk kembang api.

Rupanya Kris belum puas menggoda Chanyeol. Nih buktinya sekarang dia malah majuin mukanya, "Kalo kamu gak mau ciuman lewat kaleng, gimana kalau langsung dari…"

"Kris, kesana nggak?" usir Chanyeol melotot sebal. Kayaknya semenjak ciuman mereka di bianglala dan di depan Circle K itu, mendadak Kris kayak bocah yang kecanduan makan gulali. Dia selalu mencuri – curi kesempatan untuk bisa melahap bibir Chanyeol lagi.

Sekarang pun saat Chanyeol sedang asik beradu tatap dengan mesin cuci, Kris nongkrong di dekatnya dan berusaha menggoda Chanyeol lagi dengan bibir spontannya. Bikin pikiran Chanyeol mendadak melantur ke imajinasi yang bertaraf 'Danger'.

"Masa aku gak boleh sering – sering ngungkapin perasaanku?"

Ini mah terlalu sering! Bisa – bisa bibir Chanyeol bakal lebih jontor dari bibir Angelina Jolie habis disengat tawon gara – gara ciuman tiap lima menit sekali.

"Atau kamu emang gak suka aku cium?"

Nah. Pertanyaan jebakan nih. Kalau Chanyeol bilang suka, nanti bibirnya Kris nyosor mulu kerjaannya. Kalau Chanyeol bilang gak suka, sama aja kayak dia nyinggung pacar sendiri. Masa dicium pacar gak suka? Ngapain pacaran kalo gitu?

Tiba – tiba suara bel pintu berbunyi.

Pas banget. Jadi Chanyeol gak perlu meladeni pertanyaan gaje Kris tadi.

"Siapa sih malam – malam gini? Aku kesana dulu ya?" tunjuk Kris kearah pintu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya udah. Hati – hati ya."

Kris mengulum senyum konyol, "Hati – hati? Aku cuma mau bukain pintu, Chan."

"Ya maksudnya hati – hati jangan sampai jempol kamu kegencet pintu."

Kris tertawa kecil, "Oke. Makasih atas perhatiannya." tukas Kris sambil mengacak – acak pelan puncak kepala Chanyeol lalu keluar dari pintu menuju ruang tengah.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara pintu berderit terbuka disusul kemudian suara heboh cowok – cowok yang kemungkinan besar teman Kris.

"Chan, aku ke sebelah dulu ya? Kalo kamu lapar atau haus tinggal buka kulkas aja." ujar Kris dari ruang tengah.

"Chan? Chan siapa? Lu udah punya gandengan baru? Akhirnyaa yang udah bisa move on. Congrats deh!" seru suara seseorang yang entah kenapa terdengar familier di telinga Chanyeol. Siapa ya itu?

"Kenalin dong, Kris. Suruh keluar sini Chan-Chan nya. Lu kebiasaan suka ngumpetin cewek!" sahut suara lain.

"Ogah. Males. Kalian maruk. Baru liat yang bening dikit udah main sikat." tolak Kris.

"Huuuu!"

"Payah lu ah!"

"Udah, udah. Ini ngapain malah jadi ngeresein gue? Kerjaan woi, kerjaan."

Suara – suara heboh dan penuh gelak tawa itu menghilang seiring dengan derit pintu yang terbanting menutup. Pasti tiga orang itu udah pada pergi.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Chanyeol sendiri dengan… mesin cuci.

"Haaa… bosen." keluh Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan dagu di lututnya. Ngapain ya? Hmm… nonton aja deh.

Namja itu beranjak dari depan mesin cuci menuju ke depan Tv. Menghempaskan dirinya di sofa lalu menyalakan tombol On di remote.

Layar gelap Tv langsung menampilkan gambar tank besar yang lagi melindes deretan mobil rongsokan. Ganti!

Di channel berikutnya ada siaran Tv demo masak cara bikin Bibimbap. Ganti!

Next is acara lawak yang muka presenternya bikin Chanyeol ilfiil gara – gara ngingetin dia sama musuh bebuyutannya waktu SD. Ganti!

Nah. Ini aja. Running man! Udah episode berapa ya? Chanyeol ampe lupa karena saking lamanya gak pernah nonton Tv lagi. Maklum. Tv di kosannya lagi ngambek dan gak bakal bisa nyala lagi kalo gak dibawa ke tukang service. Masalahnya akhir – akhir ini Chanyeol sibuk ngerjain tugas ini itu, mana Baekhyun juga gak bisa diarepin. Bocah itu kan juga lagi sibuk ngurusin laporan magangnya yang katanya habis dikritik habis – habisan sama dosen pembimbingnya.

BRAKK! Chanyeol terlonjak kaget sambil noleh kebelakang mendengar suara pintu terbanting keras dibelakangnya. Namun buru – buru ngumpetin muka di bantal begitu ngeliat siapa yang masuk.

Itu kan… LUHAN HYUNG!?

Duuh! Kenapa dunia ini hanya selebar daun singkong sih?!

"Eh… Chan Chan ya?" celetuk cowok yang pipinya mirip bakpao. Tau – tau cowok itu melompati sofa dan udah nongkrong disamping kiri Chanyeol.

Luhan juga ikutan bergabung di sofa dengan muka antusias, "Ohhh jadi ini toh yang namanya Chan Chan? Hai, Chan. Kenalin, gue Luhan."

Udah tau! tandas Chanyeol dalam hati. Lagian kenapa sih Luhan bisa ada disini? Jangan bilang dia juga temannya Kris?! Tadi Tao yang ternyata ex-nya Kris. Sekarang Luhan yang notabene senior sekaligus asisten lab di kampusnya yang paling rese dan paling dia sebelin. Apa Kris ini semacam artis terkenal atau apa? Kok kayaknya semua orang bisa kenal dia?

"Kenapa mukanya ditutupin gitu? Ada jerawat ya di hidung kamu?" tanya Luhan sambil cengar – cengir nyebelin.

Cowok pipi bakpao di kiri Chanyeol nimpuk Luhan pake bantal, "Sembarangan! Maaf ya, temen aku yang satu ini emang mulutnya suka gak sopan. Oh iya, tadi kita belum kenalan kan? Aku Xiumin. Nama lengkap kamu siapa?" Xiumin nyodorin tangannya sambil ngeliatin Chanyeol senyureng mungkin. Berusaha keras melihat wajah Chanyeol yang cuma matanya doang nongol dikit.

Ragu – ragu Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan Xiumin. Tapi salaman dikit aja habis itu udah. Takut Xiumin merhatiin tangannya yang kayak tangan kuli semen.

Xiumin geleng – geleng kepala takjub. Entah takjub karena apa, "Wiiih… cewek ini pemalu ya?"

"Iya, pemalu abis. Kasian entar. Kris kan biar hombreng gitu tetep buaya darat. Depan cewek aja suka sok kalem. Kalem kalem berbisa. Daripada sama dia mending kamu sama aku aja deh? Ya? Ya? Mau ya?" tukas Luhan pede nunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku kan orangnya baik hati dan sangat pengertian."

Pengertian apa?! Wong dulu nilai ujian responsinya Chanyeol aja sering dikasih mines kok. Males banget!

"Chan…? Chan? Kenapa sih kok mukanya ditutupin? Jadi penasaran nih. Chan? Kasih liat dong ke abang. Bentaarr aja!" kepalanya Luhan sampai repot sendiri nunduk – nunduk ngikutin mukanya Chanyeol yang makin lama malah makin tenggelam dibalik bantal.

"Tauk. Pelit amat sih? Kita kan penasaran sama pacar temen kita. Tapi kalo diliat – liat kayaknya kamu bening banget ya?" Xiumin juga ikut – ikutan berburu mukanya Chanyeol.

"Guyss…" tegur Kris yang udah nongol di belakang sofa sambil berkacak pinggang. Terus gak lama dia narik kerah belakang Luhan dan Xiumin lalu menggiringnya ke pintu persis kayak ngangkat anak kucing yang ketauan ngabisin lauk pauk diatas meja.

"Kris lu curang ah! Pengen dua – duaan sama cewek!" protes Luhan.

"Sah sah aja. Dia kan pacar gue." Jawab Kris datar.

"Kris! Izinkan kami ikut membantu." tawar Xiumin yang gak jelas maksudnya. Membantu apa coba?

"Gak usah. Makasih. Gue bisa sendiri. Udah sono!"

"Kris…" BLAMM! Dengan sadisnya Kris membanting pintu di depan muka dua tuyul mesum itu.

Suasana hening kembali melanda begitu Kris berhasil mengenyahkan duo kuman itu.

"Maaf ya. Mereka emang suka berisik." tukas Kris ikut bergabung di sofa.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tameng bantal di mukanya, kemudian melempar senyum ekstra manis, "Gak apa – apa. Di kosan juga temen – temen aku pada berisik."

"Salah satunya temen kamu yang namanya Baekhyun itu?" tanya Kris ternyata masih inget nama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Iya."

"Dia gak hubungin kamu lagi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng polos, "Enggak. Mungkin dia udah tidur. Udah jam dua belas lewat juga."

Kris manggut – manggut sambil ber-'Ooo' ria.

"Tapi… kayaknya tadi suara temen kosan kamu cowok ya?"

Chanyeol keselek ludahnya sendiri. Ohokk! Iya ya. Ceritanya kan dia cewek. Masa sekosan ama co…

"Berarti kamu tinggal di kos campuran?" tanya Kris yang mulai terdengar mirip polisi lagi menginterogasi maling kutang.

Padahal Chanyeol lagi pusing mikir jawabannya, eh malah dikasih jawaban. Udah deh anggukin aja.

"Kamu dan Baekhyun itu… temen sekelas?"

Chanyeol ngangguk lagi, "Iya. Kami satu kelas dari maba. Dan karena kebetulan tinggal di rumah kos yang sama, makanya jadi makin akrab."

"Tapi cuman sebatas temen baik kok. Gak lebih." tukas Chanyeol buru – buru menambahkan, takut Kris salah paham.

"Berarti sering berangkat bareng?" tanya Kris masih melanjutkan aksi kepo soal Baekhyun.

"I-iya… lumayan, kalo pas jam kuliah kami sama. Dia kan punya motor. Ya aku minta nebeng aja."

Apa ini perasaan Chanyeol aja? Kok kayaknya muka Kris keliatan diem – diem gak iklas gitu waktu Chanyeol bilang dia sering nebeng sama Baekhyun.

Hahay! Cemburu nih?

"Kalo gitu kamu gak keberatan kan kalau mulai besok aku yang nganterin kamu?"

HUAPAA?

Eng… kayaknya asik banget ya bisa dianter pacar sendiri pulang pergi kuliah. Pacar pertama pula. Pasti sensasi 'bagai berjalan di bawah langit pinknya' masih kental banget. Tapi apa itu artinya Chanyeol harus pergi kuliah dengan dandanan kayak begini?! Tiap harii?! OH NO. Apa kata dunia!? Kenapa gak sekalian aja dia operasi ganti kelamin?

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung binti awkward atau dengan kata lain, meringis. "Hmm gak usah deh. Aku takut ngerepotin. Apalagi kayaknya kamu orang sibuk gitu. Entar malah ngeganggu."

"Sibuk? Gak juga. Aku kan bukan orang kantoran, gak terikat jam masuk dan jam pulang kantor. Otomatis ada waktu kalo cuman untuk nganterin aja. Lagipula kampus kamu juga kebetulan deket dari sini. Gak bakal repot lah."

Ayo cari alasan lain! Cepet! Apa, apa, apaaa? Chanyeol sibuk memerintah otaknya untuk memproduksi alasan ngibul lain yang canggih dan mantab untuk meyakinkan Kris.

Chanyeol gigit bibir, "Ya… tapi aku berasa gak enak aja ngerepotin kamu. Lagipula aku punya prinsip, gak mau terlalu bergantung dan ngerepotin pacar. Aku gak mau jadi lembek dan manja. Entar malah kebiasaan, kan ujung – ujungnya nanti kamu juga yang repot." Oke. Sip! Pake alasan cewek independent abis. Mantab. Cowok – cowok pasti suka cewek model kayak gitu. Yang mandiri dan gak menye – menye. Mau ke warung aja minta anter, ke kamar mandi minta anter, makan minta anter, kalo seandainya bobo juga bisa minta anter mungkin anak-anak jaman sekarang udah banyak yang jadi emak muda kali ya?

Kris terdiam. Mikir. Dari rautnya kentara banget masih gak rela.

"Maaf ya. Jangan tersinggung. Aku harap kamu bisa ngerti. Lagipula ini kan untuk kebaikan kita kedepannya nanti." Kebaikan gundul gundul pacul?! Perfect sekali. Chanyeol sekarang udah bisa dapet penghargaan sebagi tukang ngibul terbaik di dunia kan?

Untuk sentuhan akhir dari drama 'cewek mandiri'–nya, Chanyeol memeluk Kris dengan kaku dan agak canggung, lalu menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kris pake gaya patah – patah juga, "Sayaangg?"

Habis digituin baru deh Kris senyum dikit. Cowok itu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Chanyeol kemudian mengecupnya sekilas, "Ya udah kalo itu emang mau kamu."

Mau Chanyeol? Bukan. Itu bukan maunya dia. Itu kemauan dari sisi evil Chanyeol yang daritadi selalu menang membisikkan kalimat – kalimat ngeles bohong di telinganya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum serbasalah.

Dilihat dari dekat gini ketampanan Kris bertambah seratus kali lipat. Duhh… untuk melihat muka ganteng seratus kali lipatnya Kris masa sih dia harus bersandiwara kayak gini terus?

"Kris, ada yang mau aku tanyain ke kamu."

Kris noleh dari layar Tv di depannya, menatap Chanyeol pake tatapan teduh pembikin jantung menggila, "Hm? Nanya apa?"

"Cewek – cewek yang dulu pernah kencan sama kamu… apa mereka juga udah pernah kesini, ehm, maksud aku masuk ke kamar apartemen kamu?"

Insting jahil Kris tiba – tiba kumat lagi. Cowok itu tersenyum tengil, "Sejauh ini sih gak pernah, tapi kalau kamu memberi restu, kapan – kapan aku bisa ngajakin mereka masuk kesini."

"Ha? Ngapain?" tanya Chanyeol asli kaget.

"Ya kali aja kamu mau memberi kesempatan kepada wanita – wanita diluar sana untuk merasakan cinta kasih yang sama dari aku?"

Chanyeol mendesis jijay sambil menjauh dari Kris, "Idih! Kenapa omongan kamu jadi kayak puisi murahan yang lebih pantes dibuang ke tong sampah?"

Kris ngakak sejadi – jadinya terus tersenyum dua kali lipat lebih tengil daripada tadi, "Cemburu ya? Jealous? Jealous?"

Chanyeol berdecak dengan bibir mempout manyun, "Geer! Males banget cemburu."

Kris menggeser tubuhnya kemudian menarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya lagi. Lalu chu~! Satu kecupan berhasil didaratkan di bibir pink Chanyeol.

"Kena." desis Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tatapannya makin lama makin bikin Chanyeol merasa horny. Belum apa – apa dia sudah melenguh duluan saat hidung Kris (sekali lagi) menelusuri ceruk leher mulusnya.

Gawat. Chanyeol bakal dapat 'serangan' lagi nih. Mana mereka cuma berdua doang…

Kris perlahan – lahan memajukan wajahnya lalu kembali mengulum bibir lembut dan menggiurkan Chanyeol. Bibir yang membuat pertahanannya luntur selama beberapa jam terakhir. Bibir yang membuat Kris kecanduan sampai lupa diri.

Ahhh shiit… cowok ini benar – benar jago. Chanyeol sampai berkali – kali nge-fly saat Kris lagi – lagi melakukan satu set ciuman ala film porno yang pernah dia tonton.

"Enghh… emh.." suara desahan girly sekali lagi berhasil lolos dari mulut Chanyeol. Apalagi sekarang Kris tengah melancarkan adu silat lidah dengan lidah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkan Kris mendominasi ciuman mereka dengan hisapan, gigitan dan kenyotan bibir. Lama – lama ciuman mereka berubah jadi semakin beringas. Chanyeol melingkarkan dua tangannya di leher Kris saat namja itu menyesap bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian hingga terdengar bunyi 'plop' yang basah dan cukup keras. Ciuman Kris turun ke leher. Lidah namja itu bermain – main di ceruk leher Chanyeol, menjilatinya seolah – olah itu lolilop. Yes. Kris berhasil bikin 'adik kecil' Chanyeol bangkit dan mencuat ganjil di selangkangan tertutupi roknya. Satu tangan Chanyeol cepat – cepat turun menutupi junior ereksinya dengan bantal sofa sebelum Kris berteriak horror dan melemparnya dari jendela karena kaget.

Berapa lama lagi sih Kris menciumnya? Kayaknya bibir Chanyeol juga udah bengkak banget gara – gara dikenyot brutal dan Nonstop. Tapi cowok ini belum puas juga. Libidonya tinggi juga ternyata. Sampai satu tangan Chanyeol menelusup masuk kebalik bantal dan mengelus penis ereksinya sendiri karena saking terlalu horny nya dia. Untung Kris gak sadar, dia lebih fokus memakan bibir dan menjilati leher Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Kris juga sengaja tetap bertahan di ciuman saja karena dia cukup menghargai privasi Chanyeol. Selain itu dia gak mau kena gampar lagi kalau bertindak lebih jauh dari ini. Jadi meskipun benda di selangkangannya 'berteriak' minta dibebaskan, Kris terpaksa tidak menurutinya.

BRAKK! "Kris ini kami udah seles…" Xiumin tercekat dengan mata melebar kaget melihat Kris dan cewek bernama Chan Chan itu lagi ciuman panas di sofa.

Luhan yang baru masuk juga ikutan melotot lebar melihat Kris sedang beraksi melumat ganas bibir Chanyeol.

Dua namja itu terlonjak dan buru – buru melepaskan pelukan begitu melihat dua kecoak sawah itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Weww, panas banget ya disini?" Luhan belagak ngibas – ngibasin kerah baju.

Xiumin kipas – kipas pake dokumen yang dia pegang, "Gilaa… gak nahan gue. Panaaas!"

Kris berdiri salah tingkah dan langsung menghampiri Luhan dan Xiumin yang menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi disertai cengiran meledek.

"Kalian itu kalau masuk gak bisa ya pake ketok pintu dulu?" ujar Kris berusaha mati – matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencelupkan kepala dua orang ini ke lubang kloset.

"Emang biasanya kita ketok pintu? Enggak kan?" tanya Luhan bikin Kris kicep makin salah tingkah, "Lagian elu gak ngomong dulu kalo mau begituan. Ya mana kita tau! Iya gak?" Luhan menyikut Xiumin yang langsung diangguki setuju.

"Betul! Jadi letak kesalahan bukan berada pada kami." timpal Xiumin diplomatis.

Kris berdecak kasar sambil menggaruk kepalanya jengkel, "Argh! Mana sini dokumennya?"

Xiumin menyerahkan dokumen hasil kerjaannya ke Kris sambil menerangkan apa – apa saja yang dia tambahkan dan bagian yang dia edit. Sementara Luhan sibuk mengamati curiga wajah menunduk Chanyeol saat namja itu melesat cepat menuju ke ruang laundry.

"Kris, bentar ya gue mau ke toilet dulu." pamit Luhan sambil nunjuk ke ruang laundry. Karena emang ada kamar mandi juga disitu, selain kamar mandi yang berada di kamar utama.

Tanpa merasa curiga, Kris hanya mengangguk sekilas karena dia lebih fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, Yeol… gue gak nyangka, ternyata korban taruhan lo itu adalah sepupu gue."

Chanyeol tersentak mundur sampai refleks hampir menjatuhkan botol pengharum baju yang dia pegang.

"Luhan hyu—oppa?"

"Oppa?" Luhan terkekeh geli seolah – olah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi lucu sekali, "Panggil hyung aja napa sih? Udah deh gak usah akting! Gue udah tau elo. Elo juga pasti tau siapa gue."

Meskipun sudah berada di ujung tanduk, namun Chanyeol gak boleh nyerah gitu aja, "Yaa… aku taulah, kan tadi udah kenalan."

Luhan menyilangkan tangan di dada sambil melangkah maju pelan – pelan, membuat Chanyeol refleks mundur sampai terpojok di tembok, "Ternyata selain penipu, lo itu naif juga ya? Apa sebentar lagi lo bakal jadi milyuner? Kan misi lo berhasil."

Chanyeol menggeleng patah – patah, "Gue gak ngerti."

Luhan tersenyum bercampur mencibir, "Gak ngerti? Apa perlu gue perjelas, Park Chanyeol anak kehutanan semester enam sekaligus mantan praktikan gue yang paling nyolot dan ngeselin? Dan yang pasti... seorang namja."

Haduuuh! Kepala Chanyeol rasanya mau pecah. Dia nggak pernah mimpi bisa terjebak di posisi ini. Tenggorokan Chanyeol langsung seret mampus. Tetap dengan ekspresi keruh yang sama, Chanyeol balik menatap dua sorot menghakimi di depannya lurus – lurus.

"Darimana lo tau?"

Seringai menang Luhan melebar, lalu cowok itu bersiul panjang, "Nah. Gitu kek daritadi! Ngaku. Kalau perkara darimana gue taunya… hmm…" Luhan sok pasang gaya berpikir ala detektif, "Coba gue inget – inget dulu… lantai dua, ruangan kelas deket ruang dosen. Terus yang gue liat selain lo, disitu juga ada Chen, Kai, Sehun sama Lay."

GLEK. Chanyeol menelan ludah gusar.

"Kalo gak salah… misi lo itu adalah…" Luhan mengusap – ngusap dagunya dengan mata memicing, "Oh iya! Gue baru inget! Dapat pacar sebelum ultah lo yang ke dua puluh dua minggu depan. Benar kan?" tuding Luhan lurus – lurus ke hidung Chanyeol.

Tamat sudah. Berakhir sudah riwayatnya!

"Ya, ya, ya!" Luhan ngibasin tangan masa bodoh, "Gue tau. Tebakan gue pasti bener. Yaiyalah, orang gue sempet gak sengaja denger. Cuma waktu itu gue cuek aja karena gue pikir yaa… bukan urusan gue lah. Not my business gitu kalau kata orang bule. Ehh… gak taunya lo ngincer sepupu gue. Jelaslah gue gak bisa tinggal diem!" cerocos Luhan dengan gaya super nyebelin. Minta dijejelin bungkus deterjen ke mulutnya.

"Memangnya apa yang bakal lo lakuin?" tantang Chanyeol meskipun nyalinya udah mengekeret sampai sebesar upil semut, tapi tetap berusaha untuk tidak gentar.

Seringai Luhan melebar, "KRIS! Lo denger ini kan? Udah deh gak usah sok ngumpet. Gue tau lo lagi berdiri dibalik pintu sama Xiumin!"

Takut – takut Chanyeol melirik kearah pintu yang perlahan – lahan berderit terbuka dan menampakkan Xiumin dan… glek! Kris. Wajah Kris menatapnya penuh arti. Entahlah, mungkin marah, kecewa, sedih dan terkejut. Semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu di muka Kris sekarang.

Jakun Chanyeol naik turun. Dia menelan ludah tegang dengan tatapan merasa bersalah, "Kriss…" suara Chanyeol terdengar serak dan mencicit pelaaan banget. Pas banget jadi pengisi suara tikus dipipisin kingkong.

Kris melangkah maju, menggantikan posisi Luhan berdiri menjulang di depan Chanyeol.

"Jadi…bener apa yang dikatakan Luhan?"

Musti jawab apalagi, coba? Udah kepalang basah gini. Sekalian nyemplung aja deh.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah, "Sori." gumam Chanyeol dengan suara aslinya yang mirip suara om – om pemilik panti pijat plus plus.

"Sori… aku minta maaf…" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Chanyeol selama berulang kali. Air mata mulai bergulir satu – persatu di pipinya, "Tapi perasaan aku ke kamu itu tulus, Kris. Itu bener – bener…"

"Alaahh, bohong tuh! Jangan percaya!" seru Luhan yang langsung dapat pelototan maut dari Kris dan Xiumin. Orang situasinya udah panas gitu masih mau dipanasin lagi!

Biarpun samar – samar, keliatan muka Kris mulai memerah. Tatapan cowok itu makin menajam. Kris gak teriak – teriak, tapi urat – urat di dahinya bertonjolan saking setengah matinya dia menahan emosi. Yaiyalah, siapa sih yang gak emosi? Udah dikibulin mentah – mentah gitu, dijadikan bahan taruhan pula.

Kris menghela napas keras setelah berhasil berjuang mati – matian dengan egonya. Lalu tatapannya berubah tenang. Tidak ada kilat kemarahan lagi seperti tadi.

"Apa kamu tau hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Menunggu.

"Penipu dan orang yang tidak jujur."

Chanyeol mematung. Nyesek.

Senyum sok tegar Kris melebar, "Kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf…"

"M-maaf?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada gemetar.

"Maaf karena aku gak bisa berhubungan sama hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini." desis Kris pelan namun tajam. Sanggup meluluh-lantakkan sesuatu di dalam dada Chanyeol hingga berubah menjadi serpihan – serpihan kecil.

Perasaannya hancur…

Dengan mata sembap dan air mata yang mengucur deras, Chanyeol menerjang diantara Luhan dan Kris. Berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Berlari sejauh mungkin. Persetan dengan kemeja, boneka dan semuanya!

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Waduuuh… ternyata saya salah duga… ternyata end nya baru di chapter depan xD xD! Saya sendiri juga gak nyangka ceritanya bakal berkembang sampai sejauh ini (;-.-).**

 **Jadi lebih panjang dan lebih banyak pula xD. Sampai hampir 10K. #kebiasaan nih author suka nulis kepanjangan (;-,-)**

 **Terus ada perubahan karakter juga dari Kris si otak beres jadi si Kris si 'cowok spontan' xD (ternyata saya gak bisa lepas dari nc (;T_T)). Meskipun jadinya rada labil, baru sehari kencan udah main nembak aja -.-! Tapi saya sesuaikan sama judulnya yang emang cuman 24 jam alias sehari. Entar kalau nambah lagi saya bisa ribet nyari judul lain. xD.**

 **Moga aja temen – temen suka dan masih berkenan di hati lah heheh (^^).**

 **Oh iya, kayaknya updatenya juga bakalan lama karena ada sesuatu yang mesti saya kerjakan. Ya saya usahain sih secepetnya kalau sempet. Heheh…**

 **Saya juga orangnya rada lelet dan cenderung terfokus ke satu hal. Gak bisa ngerjain dua FF sekaligus. Dan berhubung karena ini yang udah saya tulis dari jauh - jauh hari, makanya sekalian deh saya nyelesainkan yang ini. Entar kalau saya update, sekalian yang chap akhir sama ceritanya Uke uke absurd.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja. Saya juga gak pernah bosen ngucapin terima kasih yang udah baca FF ini, yang udah bantu ngasih saran, kesan, pesan dan pendapatnya, yang ngereview, yang bantu mensupport, yang klik ngelike de-es-be, de-el-el, de-es-te ;D.** **Saya juga seneng banget baca semuanya pesan dan kesan temen – temen^^.**

 **#Tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi saya sudahi dulu pidato saya kali ini (#halaah!) dan kalau bersedia kiranya bisa RnR ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**24 Hours as a…**

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast:** Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, Kai, Sehun, Suho, Yura.

 **Rating:** Balik ke T lagi^^

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Warning:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **Note:** Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

 **Kris:** Namja gay yang ingin sembuh dan berniat mengencani wanita normal. Namun cewek yang dia temui sama sekali diluar ekspektasinya. Karena dia…

 **Chanyeol:** Namja gay yang berkali – kali ditolak karena badannya yang terlalu raksasa. Kata orang gak imut. Saking kepengennya dapat pacar akhirnya dia melakukan jalan pintas dengan menyamar menjadi seorang gadis di dunia maya dengan nama Gamergirl_61. Awal mula berkenalan dengan Kris melalui game online. Ternyata dia…

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Chanyeol menerawang ke langit – langit dan menarik napas panjang untuk yang kesejuta kalinya. Meratapi hubungannya yang hanya berumur biji jagung mini.

Jadian dan putus dihari yang sama… ada yang lebih mengenaskan daripada itu?

Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol merasakan betapa berbunga – bunganya dan bercetar – cetirnya punya pacar, eh… belum ada lima jam dia harus merasakan patah hati lagi gara – gara diputusin pacar—ehem—mantan pacarnya.

Mantan lima jam. Mungkin dia harus menulis sebuah lagu dan mengirimkannya ke produser musik dangdut. Siapa tau bisa lebih hits dari pacar lima lingkah.

Rupanya dia benar – benar mencintai Kris. Buktinya dia sesakit ini…

Tok Tok Tok.

"Yeol… ini kakak lo mau pulang." Terdengar suara Baekhyun di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk aja." sahut Chanyeol dengan suara tenggelam karena mukanya ketutupan bantal. Chanyeol tidak cerita apa – apa soal Kris ke Yura. Begitu pula Baekhyun. Chanyeol emang udah mewanti – wanti sohibnya itu untuk merahasiakan hubungannya. Jadi otomatis Yura tidak tau apa – apa.

Untung aja pas Chanyeol pulang, kakaknya itu udah tidur. Jadi dia gak sempet ngeliat muka kacau badainya Chanyeol plus dandanannya yang kayak banci lampu merah habis dianiaya sepasukan hansip.

"Chan, masih pusing kepalanya?" tau – tau Yura udah duduk disebelahnya. Nunanya itu hanya tau kepala Chanyeol pusing. Alasan itu sudah paling mantab. Soalnya muka pucet ala vampir darah rendahnya Chanyeol juga mendukung banget.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kepalanya emang pusing. Oke, pusing menggalau. Tapi kan tetep aja namanya 'pusing'. Jadi Chanyeol gak sepenuhnya bohong, kan?

Yura mengusap pelan kepala sang adik, "Aku mau ngantor dulu, nanti kalau sempet baru balik lagi bawain kamu makanan. Kamu mau pesen apa? Entar aku beliin."

Chanyeol memaksakan senyum, "Apa aja deh. Terserah. Yang penting enak aja bakal kumakan."

Yura memegang dahi Chanyeol. Panas. Iya. Panas karena mikirin Kris.

"Yaudah kalo gitu kamu istirahat aja lagi. Makan yang banyak ya, itu tadi Baekhyun udah aku suruh beliin kamu obat sama makanan untuk sarapan. Sama ada cemilan – cemilan juga buat pengganjal perut."

Pfrrt… mau juga ya si Baekhyun dijadiin babu. Dasar modus. Kalo kakaknya yang nyuruh langsung grak! Kalo Chanyeol boro – boro!

"Iya, makasih nuna." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

Tumben banget mood kakaknya hari ini lagi bagus. Bukannya diinterogasi macam – macam, malah dibeliin makanan. Dan soal kemeja pink itu, Chanyeol udah pake alasan lagi dipinjem temen sekelasnya buat acara dies natalis. Tauk dies natalis apa. Sekali lagi untung Yura gak nanyain temennya yang mana yang minjem baju kesayangannya.

Yura yang udah mau nyampe ke pintu tiba – tiba berbalik, "Oh iya, waktu bangun tengah pagi buta, aku sempet denger ada suara – suara gaib dari dalam kamar kamu." ujarnya memberi tanda kutip di suara – suara gaib. Mana cengiran meledeknya lebar banget.

Chanyeol menegang. Pantes aja Yura kalem – kalem aja daritadi. Ternyata udah tau toh.

Gak salah deh Yura jadi kakaknya Chanyeol. Kedekatan mereka dari kecil membuat insting seorang kakak milik Yura jadi cepat peka kalau sakit pusing adiknya itu tidak terletak di kepala. Tapi di… yaa, taulah dimana.

Apalagi Chanyeol itu termasuk orang yang sulit mengeluarkan air mata. Dari SMP dulu, kalau adiknya itu lagi patah hati, dia hanya akan bungkam seharian persis orang gusi bengkak. Berarti kalau sampai termehek – mehek segala, emang 'pusingnya' sudah berada pada tahap paling urgent. Dan tentu saja Yura tau soal orientasi seksual Chanyeol, kedua orangtuanya bahkan sudah tau. Tapi mereka cukup berpikiran terbuka dengan menghargai privasi Chanyeol. Mereka percaya suatu saat Chanyeol akan buka – bukaan sendiri tanpa harus didesak.

Seringai tengil Yura makin lebar liat muka speechlessnya Chanyeol, "Kamu masih save nomerku yang lama kan? Kalau ada apa – apa telpon aja, jangan ragu – ragu." tukas Yura sambil mengerlingkan mata, makin menguatkan dugaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik ke sisi lain ranjang, berusaha menyembunyikan muka canggungnya, "Iya iya. Ngantuk nih. Mau istirahat dulu."

Pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup. Kesunyian kembali menyerbu.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia tidak boleh lemah dan mennye – mennye begini. Harus mandi dan berangkat ke kampus. Pokoknya dia tidak boleh dramatis begini! Biar gimana – gimana dia ini kan namja. Nasi telah menjadi ampas bubur. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula itu semua bisa terjadi karena dia juga yang salah. Untuk apa disesali terlalu lama? Malah jadi penyakit.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang empuknya lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Kris masih tidak habis pikir. Kenapa sih dia bisa seidiot ini? Oke. Bukannya Kris sama sekali tidak menyadari semua keanehan itu. Hanya saja dia terlalu…

Buta.

Lebih tepatnya, dibutakan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Dibutakan oleh sesuatu yang disebut… shit! Ini kan bajunya Chanyeol?

Kris berhenti melipat baju dan menatap kemeja dalam genggamannya. Kemeja pink. Kemeja cowok itu.

Hehehe. Tanpa sadar Kris cengengesan. Lucu sekali. Cowok pake warna pink.

Cowok yang cantik…

Damn. Mikir apa sih dia?!

Biar gimanapun, Kris tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Meskipun merasa kecewa dan terkhianati, anehnya selama beberapa jam terakhir justru wajah Chanyeol yang terus nongol dalam kepalanya. Sampai – sampai dia sempat tergoda untuk mencicipi bagaimana rasa cairan pembersih lantai. Tapi karena gak enak. Jadi dia batal melakukannya.

Oke. Becanda. Tenang aja, Kris tidak semellow itu kok. Paling dia hanya bolak – balik nangkring di jendela. Sudah pasti melihat pemandangan kan? Apalagi?

Kris menghela napas dalam – dalam. Dia memang berniat ingin pulih. Pulih dari apapun yang terus membebaninya dan membelit pikirannya. Tapi kalau terus 'dihantui' oleh sosok si dia. Kapan Kris sembuhnya?!

.

.

.

.

"Mana, Yeol? Katanya lo mau nunjukin pacar baru lo ke kita kita?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengaduk random minumannya.

"Enggak ada. Udah putus."

Tiga pasang mata di depannya saling pandang takjub. Chen berhenti nyanyi. Lay berhenti bales bbm. Sehun yang lagi rebahan pewe di pangkuannya Kai juga langsung terduduk dan ikutan ngeliatin Chanyeol senyureng mungkin. Hanya Baekhyun yang anteng. Yaiyalah. Dia kan udah tau.

"Serius? Kok bisa?" tanya Lay dengan alis bertaut heran, "Bukannya baru sehari?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, kembali mengaduk minumannya. Daritadi es lemon tea nya cuman diaduk – aduk gak jelas tanpa berniat dia minum sama sekali.

"Gue diputusin. Gara – gara omongan kita waktu itu kedengeran Luhan hyung. Terus dia ngelapor."

Chen geleng – geleng kepala dengan muka sebel, "Keterlaluan. Udah gue duga tuh orang punya dendam kesumat ama lo."

Kai terkekeh nyebelin, "Yaahh… gak jadi beli hape baru dong."

Sehun ngeplak pundak Kai sambil melirik judes. Dasar tidak berperiketemanan!

"Lho, emang iya kan? Kalau Chanyeol gagal itu artinya dia KALAH. Berarti itu tandanyaa…"

"Lo harus mau ngelakuin apapun yang gue suruh." Chen tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Minum susu dari hidung selama seminggu." cengir Lay jahil.

"Ngerjain semua tugas – tugas gue selama sebulan." tagih Kai.

Sehun mikir, "Hmm… traktir gue bubble tea setiap hari?"

"Eh.. eh, tunggu!" Chanyeol angkat tangan gak terima, "Ini gimana sih? Kan gue udah berhasil dapetin pacar…yaa… walaupun cuma tiga jam doang sih."

Kai ngakak, "Demi ubur – ubur, adek gue yang balita aja bisa pacaran lebih lama dari lo."

"Itu gak masuk itungan, Yeol." Ujar Chen.

"Ya tetep gak bisa gitu dong. Yang penting kan udah ada deklarasi!" protes Chanyeol ngotot, "Kris juga udah bilang suka ke gue. Itu artinya kan kami pernah pacaran." tukas Chanyeol menggebu – gebu udah kayak simpanan pejabat yang tiba – tiba nongol di infotainment dan minta dikawin.

"Lo pengen tau apa yang dimaksud dengan pacaran?" serang Lay.

Chanyeol gelagapan.

Lay merangkul Chanyeol sok asik, "Gini ya temanku yang sangat amatir… suatu hubungan bisa disebut pacaran, kalau diantara kedua belah pihak sudah terbentuk sebuah komitmen." tukas Lay sok sok pakar percintaan, "Nah. Lo udah punya komitmen gak sama dia?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Be-belum sih…"

"Udah pernah ngerayain hari jadian?" timpal Chen.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Udah pernah selfie bareng?" kali ini Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Udah pernah disodok?" todong Kai lebih sadis.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Nyalinya bukan cuma menciut, tapi kejengkang, terpelanting dan kelelep di samudra atlantik alias jauh!

Baekhyun berdecak, "Guys, gak bisa ya ngebahas taruhan bullshit itu laen kali aja? Bukan sikonnya, tau! Lo pada gak liat mukanya Chanyeol udah abstrak gitu?"

Baekhyun emang sesuatu. Tuh buktinya para tikus mondok itu kembali ke rutinitasnya masing – masing dan gak banyak cingcong lagi. Chen ngelanjutin karaokenya, Lay lanjut ngebales bbm dari gebetan barunya, sementara dua sejoli Kai dan Sehun asik bercumbu mesra. Baekhyun mendesis malas terus cepet – cepet pindah tempat duduk. Takut virus yadongnya nular ke dia.

"Thanks, Baek." ucap Chanyeol tulus. Berusaha keras mengabaikan suara cap-cip-cup horny disebelahnya.

"You're welcome, bro." Baekhyun nepuk – nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "That's what friend for. Yaah, meskipun lo gak terbebas dari konsekuensi taruhan konyol lo itu. Habisnya lo sih batu! Udah dibilangin gak usah masih aja."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Biar hidup ini gak monoton, Baek."

Baekhyun mutar bola mata, "Mau hidup gak monoton? Sono beternak ikan piranha!"

Chanyeol nyengir, "Ide bagus. Entar ya kalo gue udah kaya raya."

"Lo gak perlu kaya raya. Cukup pergi ke sungai amazon dan mancing sendiri ikannya. Pake tangan dan harus nyelam tanpa baju pelindung. Kalo perlu gak usah pake baju."

"Ya mati dong gue. Gimana sih?"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Katanya mau hidup gak monoton?"

"Mau hidup yang gak monoton?" celetuk Lay.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak noleh penasaran ke dia, "Apa?"

"Jadi brondong simpanannya bos mafia ganja di Meksiko. Pasti hidup lo gak bakal monoton." usul Lay ngaco.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak mendesis malas.

"Terima kasih atas saran hebatnya tuan Yixing. Anda sungguh mulia." ujar Chanyeol gak jelas.

Lay cengengesan, "Sama – sama."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chen ngeliat Kai dan Sehun tiba – tiba berdiri dan jalan kearah pintu.

Kai ngibasin tangan, sementara tangan kirinya merangkul Sehun mesra, "Biasaaa. Menuntaskan panggilan alam."

Semua orang di ruangan karaoke itu hanya ber-Ooo malas terus balik ke aktifitas masing – masing. Kalau Kai sama Sehun gak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Udah tau deh pasti maksudnya pengen 'ehem-eheman'. Mereka emang kalau udah ketemu suka gak kenal tempat dan waktu. Serasa dunia milik berdua dan yang lain cuma ngontrak.

Chanyeol manyun envy ngeliatin punggung Kai dan Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kapan ya dia bisa kayak Sehun?

Punya pacar maksudnya. Bukan jadwal 'ehem-eheman' tiga kali seharinya.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jepretan kesepuluh dan dia masih belum juga mendapatkan angle yang tepat.

Sial! Hari ini konsentrasinya benar – benar payah. Sampai – sampai semua orang jadi korban kesensiannya Kris. Mulai dari model mempelai pria yang berkali – kali dia tegur karena selalu tersenyum suram (masa foto busana pre-wed muka pengantin cowoknya memprihatinkan gitu?), sampai ke kru bagian editing yang menurutnya kerja asal – asalan dan malah makin mempersuram hasil jepretannya.

Hampir semua partnernya pada ngeluh soal hobi baru Kris: ngomel. Gak biasa – biasanya Kris kayak begini. Namja itu adalah fotografer professional yang paling cool dan gak cepat emosian menghadapi sesuatu. Jadi pasti kalau sudah uring – uringan begitu, pasti ada faktor x-y-z yang melatarbelakangi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho nyamperin. Suho ini sesama fotografer juga. Cuma bedanya dia ini official alias emang kerjanya di kantor majalah ternama. Dan biasanya emang kalau ada job pemotretan atau apa, pasti Suho bakal 'menggandeng' Kris sebagai partnernya. Sudah lama kerjasama gitu dari waktu jaman masih jadi fotografer amatir, pasti udah saling taulah trak recordnya gimana. Mereka kan udah ceesan banget. Intinya Suho ini lebih percaya ke Kris ketimbang musti nyewa partner fotografer lain dan harganya bisa berkali – kali lipat. Toh kalau hasilnya gak sesuai juga dengan seleranya dia kan percuma.

Kris membanting dokumen keatas meja lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Tauk. Mumet gue."

"Persoalan cewek?" tebak Suho sambil mengecek semua hasil jepretan foto di kamera Kris. Memuaskan. No doubt. Sesuai harapan. Meskipun sedang dalam mood terjelek sekalipun, sohibnya ini tetap saja seorang perfeksionis.

Kris tertawa getir, "Tadinya sih begitu."

Suho mengernyit bingung, "Kamsud anda?"

"Iya. Tadinya sih gue kira cewek."

Mata Suho melebar, "Lo kena tipu?"

Inilah yang Kris sukai kalo curhat dengan Suho. Cepet tanggap dan mengerti. Gak perlu dijelasin satu – satu kayak mendikte anak TK baru belajar membaca. Mana Kris itu orang yang paling gak suka bertele – tele.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Suho manggut – manggut, "Oke… dan sialnya lo udah bertindak 'lebih' ke dia?" tebak Suho bikin Kris refleks nelen ludah grogi.

"Y-ya… lo taulah. Gue kan dulu udah pernah cerita."

Suho tertawa tanpa suara, "Kris… Kris. Udah gue duga. Eh, tapi perasaan cewek…maksud gue, cowok itu ke lo gimana?"

"Dia bilangnya sih serius. Yaa gue gak taulah. Luhan sempet denger kalau tuh bocah dan temen – temennya melakukan semacam taruhan…"

"Sementara lo adalah korbannya?" potong Suho lagi – lagi bikin Kris nelen ludah.

Suho terkekeh pelan kemudian menepuk pundak Kris, "Lo inget gak taruhan terakhir kita?"

"Ohh… yang lo taruhan mau macarin salah satu model di kantor lama lo?"

Suho mengangguk, "Dan lo tau kan apa kelanjutannya? Cewek itu ternyata istri atasan gue dan lagi hamil muda pula."

Kris ikut tertawa, "Iya, gila lo! Udah punya orang gitu."

Suho ngibasin tangan santai, "Ya mana gue tau kalo tuh perempuan udah bini orang? Lagipula dia ngakunya juga masih single dan virgin. Tapi dibalik itu semua, lo liat dong sekarang hasilnya! Gue berhasil dapetin cewek itu. Meskipun bonusnya gue dipecat dan sempet ngerasa tertipu habis – habisan."

Kris mendengus, "Beda kasuslah. Pernah denger pepatah udah jatuh ketimpa tangga pula? Nah itu gue banget tuh."

Suho mencibir, "Heleh! Lebai. Emang kenapa kalau lo korban taruhan? Toh lo juga ngerasa sreg kan sama dia? Ini buktinya lo sampai baper. Semua orang kena damprat. Apalagi coba namanya kalau bukan baper? Gue berani bersumpah lo hari ini beda banget Kris. Lo gak pernah kayak gini sebelumnya. Marah – marah gak jelas. Gue sampai gak ngenalin lo. Kesannya bukan lu banget. Kayaknya cowok itu really something sampai bisa ngerubah lo jadi Godzilla ngamuk kayak tadi."

Kris tercenung. Iya juga ya. Kris baru nyadar kalau seharian ini kerjaannya dia marah – marah terus.

"Sob, denger ya. Gue gak peduli apa alasan dia ngelakuin itu, tapi dari hasil penerawangan sekilas gue, dia bener – bener makhluk yang gak boleh lo lewatkan begitu aja. Jarang – jarang ada orang bisa naklukin lo sampai bikin lo jadi menggila kayak begini."

Kris memijat keningnya. Bimbang. Lantas bagaimana dengan niat awalnya jadi cowok straight?

"Tapi kan… arghh!" Kris meremas rambutnya frustasi, "Tauk! Pusing gue."

"Kenapa? Masih bermimpi pengen jadi cowok normal?" Suho ngibasin tangan, "Udah deh lupain obsesi lo! Sekali gunting rumput tetap gunting rumput, tidak akan bisa berubah jadi kunci inggris."

Kris mikir. Agak bingung apa hubungan gunting rumput dan kunci inggris dengan masalahnya. Suho ini kadang suka aneh. Suka ngasih analogi gak jelas.

"Understand? Maksud gue udah maho ya maho aja. Kagak usah ngimpi."

"Kurang asem!" Kris ngeplak leher belakang Suho. Yang dikeplak malah haha-hihi, "Orang usaha malah dikatain."

"Ngapain lo usaha? Gak usah! Terima kenyataan aja napa sih? Susah banget. Toh banyak juga yang sejenis kayak lo, ya mereka enjoy aja tuh. Lo boleh move on dari Tao. Lo boleh berusaha. Tapi jangan karena dia juga lo jadi terlalu maksain diri. Entar kasian cewek yang dapetin lo. Makan ati punya suami gay terselubung."

"Jadi lo ngelarang nih ceritanya?" tanya Kris mulai kumat sensinya.

"Idih. Yang ngelarang siapa? Justru gue ngingetin lo buat jadi diri lo sendiri. Kalau lo berhasil 'sembuh' ya syukur, enggak juga it's fine. Almost everyone okay with that."

"No. Not everyone. Buktinya nyokap gue enggak."

Suho langsung kehabisan kata – kata. Kalau udah ngomongin soal nyokapnya Kris yang galak itu, dia juga bingung mau berargumen apalagi selain ngeluarin saran umum: "Sabar, Kris. Lo pasti bisa melalui ini. Gue yakin."

Semenjak Papanya meninggal pas Kris masih berusia lima tahun, hanya sang bunda yang merawat dan membesarkan Kris sampai sekarang. Seorang single parent yang mandiri, tabah dan berpendirian kuat. Itulah yang tergambar jelas dari Mamanya Kris. Meskipun beliau sekarang sudah tidak muda lagi dan wanita itu harus pakai kursi roda kemana – mana, namun pendiriannya tidak pernah luntur dimakan usia. Kris harus menikah dengan seorang yeoja. Titik.

Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Gue ngantuk, mau pulang. Duluan ya?"

Habis ngomong gitu, Kris langsung ngeloyor pergi ninggalin Suho yang hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya prihatin.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca spion.

Tidak ada lagi gadis cantik berambut panjang.

Tidak ada lagi gadis yang dicintai Kris.

Yang ada hanya pemuda tinggi berwajah polos dan berambut seleher.

Pemuda yang… kehidupan asmaranya sial mulu.

Namja itu menghela napas. Kali ini dia sedang terduduk lesu di mobil. Tentu saja ini bukan mobil miliknya. Setelah berhasil ngemis di salah satu teman kosnya, Chanyeol berhasil membawa fortuner abu – abu ini untuk 'mencari udara segar'. Pikirannya betul – betul mendung. Sudah dua hari berlalu tapi dia masih tidak bisa juga menghentikan sebutir air matanya yang tiba – tiba meluncur secara mendadak tanpa dia perintah. Dan biasanya itu selalu terjadi saat Chanyeol sedang bertapa di kamar sendiri. Chanyeol benci dirinya yang sekarang. Dia benar – benar tidak menyangka bisa berada pada level mengenaskan paling bawah seperti ini. Padahal Kris hanya mengencaninya selama dua puluh empat jam.

Well…dua puluh empat jam yang sangat berarti, kalau boleh jujur.

Salute to Kris. Diantara sekian banyak cowok, hanya Kris yang sanggup merubah Chanyeol menjadi manusia super mellow dengan hobi baru: Melototin mata cecak yang lagi nemplok di dinding.

Apalagi sekarang Kris benar – benar menghilang dari peredaran. Bahkan saat Chanyeol online di game, dia tidak menemukan cowok itu diantara deretan nama lain yang online. Hanya ada sapaan dan chattingan gaje dari cowok – cowok lain yang di detik berikutnya langsung dia close tanpa repot – repot membacanya dulu.

Bagaimana ya kabar Kris? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apa dia sudah berhasil mengencani wanita lain? Tentu saja kali ini pasti wanita asli, bukan yang abal – abal kayak dia.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendapat serangan klakson beruntun di sekelilingnya. Begitu melirik ke lampu merah. Benar saja. Warna lampu sudah berganti menjadi hijau dan terus melaju ke angka tiga puluh. Gawat. Sudah berapa lama sih pikirannya mengambang?

Chanyeol cepat – cepat mendorong maju tombol persneling lalu menginjak pedal gas kuat – kuat. Mobil abu – abu itu melesat cepat meninggalkan rombongan klakson yang terus menyerang telinganya.

Berisik! Pada gak tau ya orang lagi puyeng?!

TIIIINNN TIIINNNN!

Chanyeol menoleh dan seketika melotot dasyat mendapati truk besar dari arah depan sedang melaju cepat kearahnya dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Gawatt! Dia bisa gepeng bareng mobil ini! Kenapa bisa keluar jalur gini sih?! Buru – buru dia belokkan setir hingga sekarang posisi mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sebuah toko emas. Orang – orang yang lagi jalan – jalan santai di sekitar situ pada kabur kocar – kacir melihat mobil fortuner gila tiba – tiba menyasarkan diri ke area emperan toko. Alhasil, bukan hanya mendapat celaan dari sopir truk raksasa yang nyaris merebut nyawanya tadi, Chanyeol juga mendapat setumpuk caci maki dari para pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang di dekatnya. Belum lagi orang – orang yang terjebak dalam toko emas jadi ikutan ngomel sambil nunjuk – nunjuk Chanyeol, gara – gara moncong mobilnya persis di depan pintu dan menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Woiii mundurin mobil lo!"

"Kita mau keluar, begokkk!"

Sementara di dalam mobil, di tengah – tengah hujatan yang mengalir deras dari mulut orang – orang, Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung shock dengan tubuh gemetaran. Dicekam ketakutan. Truk raksasa itu masih terproyeksi dimana – mana. Bagaimana keempat ban raksasanya membelah aspal jalanan. Bagaimana lengkingan klaksonnya bagai geraman monster peremuk tulang di telinga Chanyeol. Semuanya begitu… begitu…

Nyaris!

"Maaf, Mas, Mbak, Pak, Bu. Permisii. Iya, maaf, maaf. Ini adik saya. Dia emang baru belajar nyetir. Iya, maaf. Lain kali saya gak ijinin dia bawa mobil sendiri. Ya, Pak… mohon maaf yang sebesar – besarnya."

Kris? KRIS?!

Chanyeol tercengang liat tampang Kris tau – tau udah nongol di kaca jendelanya yang terbuka lebar. Cowok yang selama dua hari ini selalu meneror pikirannya sekarang muncul di depan matanya. Dia gak lagi mimpi sambil melek kan?

"Geser. Cepetan!"

Serasa dihipnotis, tanpa repot – repot turun lagi, Chanyeol manut membuka seatbelt lalu menggeser bokongnya ke kursi disamping kemudi. Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera menggantikan posisi Chanyeol.

Setelah menanyakan alamat rumah kos kosan Chanyeol, Kris cepat – cepat menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju meninggalkan TKP.

Kok suasananya jadi canggung gak enak begini ya? Apa Kris masih sebegitu marahnya sampai dia jadi sependiam ini? Kemana perginya Kris yang waktu itu? Kris yang selalu melepar senyum malaikat dan tidak pernah bosan menertawainya. Chanyeol jadi ngerasa serbasalah. Mau negur duluan gak enak, tapi kalau diem gini terus berasa kayak lagi disopirin sama demit bisu. Yaaah… mending puter musik aja deh.

Begitu Chanyeol men-turn on kan radio, mengalun suara mendayu – dayu Lana Del Ray menyanyikan Blue Jeans. Dooh… syahdu banget sih! Bisa – bisa pertahanannya bakal luntur lagi di depan cowok ini. Ogah. Ganti!

Nah. Ini aja. Toploader, Dancing In The Moonlight. Setidaknya kepala Chanyeol sekarang ikutan goyang – goyang dikit mengikuti irama lagunya yang ceria dan ear catching.

Kalau saja suasana hatinya gak lagi begini, Kris pasti sudah mengulum senyum geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang asik sendiri goyang – goyang kepala sambil ngelipsync lagu itu pake penghayatan muka yang enggak banget. Bisa ya dia berganti emosi secepat itu?

Kris berdehem. Akhirnya setelah diem selama bermenit – menit, kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Kris adalah, "Kamu itu gila ya?"

Chanyeol mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata, "Hah?" Perasaan telinganya baik – baik aja deh? Kok kayaknya tadi dia denger Kris ngomong…

"Apa kamu gila?! Bisa – bisanya nyetir kayak gitu. Sudah bosan hidup?!" bentak Kris bikin Chanyeol makin melotot tak terima.

Tunggu dulu! Apa – apaan nih orang?! Baru ketemu udah ngatain dia gila. Biar gimanapun Chanyeol jadi begini itu kan gara – gara dia juga. Nggak bisa dibiarkan! Ini ngeselinnya tingkat dewa.

"Lo kenapa sih? Kalo gak iklas ya sudah. Gak perlu sok peduli kayak tadi. Pake ngatain segala." Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Lagian gue juga udah minta maaf."

"Ini bukan masalah iklas atau enggaknya, Chan. Tapi nyawa kamu! Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab kalau seandainya kamu gak selamat tadi? Siapaa?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ya yang pasti bukan lo, kan? Udah deh gak usah dramatis gitu. Toh gue gak kenapa – napa ini. Ck! Lebai! Baru aja ketemu udah ngajakin ribut. Dasar pendendam! Gak nyangka gue lo sependendam ini."

Kris menghela napas lalu tersenyum miris, "Dendam? Kecewa sih iya. Kamu tau kan perasaan manusia bukan barang yang bisa dipertaruhkan seenaknya?"

Perasaan kesal hilang, digantikan perasaan bersalah. Chanyeol bungkam. Terdiam gusar.

"Udah berapa lama?"

"Apanya?"

"Taruhan itu. Udah berapa lama? Apa emang niat kamu ngajak aku kenalan karena itu?"

Chanyeol diem.

"Jawab jujur, Chan. Kalau kamu begitu malah makin memperkuat dugaan aku."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, "Dugaan?"

"Dugaan kalau kamu ini penipu dan pembohong yang hebat." tukas Kris telak – telak. Langsung nancep, persis jarum raksasa milik bokapnya Hercules yang dijatuhkan dari langit.

What the…

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahang. Mencoba menekan emosinya kuat – kuat. Sabar Yeol… sabaar… emang lo udah salah dari sononya.

"Oke. Jujur. Itu udah lama. Dan memang niat awal aku waktu itu buat menangin taruhan. Sebelum kenal kamu, aku juga udah pernah coba – coba berkenalan dengan berbagai macam jenis cowok di dunia maya. Tapi baru kamu yang berhasil sampai ke taraf kencan." Chanyeol melirik Kris untuk melihat reaksi cowok itu. Tetap sama. Tetap gak ada ekspresi. Tetap datar, sedatar muka pengawas UN.

"Berarti cowok – cowok itu juga udah pernah nyoba ngajakin kamu keluar, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Terus dari sekian banyak tawaran, kenapa justru aku yang keterima?" tanya Kris lebih terdengar seperti tukang kredit panci lagi nagih utang.

Iya. Kenapa ya? Kenapa musti Kris? Kenapa? Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak yakin perasaannya. Yang dia tau, selama chatting dua bulan lebih dengan namja ini, dia merasa ada something yang berbeda. Semacam feeling untuk mengenal Kris lebih dari sekedar kenalan di dunia maya. Perasaan nyaman. Perasaan langka yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan yang membuat Chanyeol terlena dengan mimpi indah fananya. Entahlah. Banyak sekali definisi dari kata sakral yang satu itu.

"Aku… aku ngerasa kalau kamu itu… beda." sahut Chanyeol salah tingkah, rada bingung mau ngejelasin gimana.

Kris menoleh. Biarpun samar, dia masih bisa melihat ada rona blushing di pipi tembem Chanyeol. Jerapah cantik itu juga terus menunduk menghindari tatapan intensnya.

"Beda?"

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan, "Pokoknya beda. Tolong jangan paksa aku ngejelasin lebih detail."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris kepo maksimal.

"Aku gak sanggup."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menunduk semakin dalam. Kayak mau mengheningkan cipta, "Gak bisa. Itu terlalu memalukan. Cukup sekali saja."

"Kenapa?"

Kris ini minta dilamar Datuk Maringgih ya? Menyebalkan! Apa coba maksudnya ngomong kenapa kenapa mulu daritadi? Ngajak berantem?!

"Kris, sekali lagi kamu ngomong 'kenapa', aku akan loncat heroik dari mobil ini terus mencakari muka setiap pengamen dan pedagang asongan yang lewat."

Pfrttt… Apa?! Nyaris saja tawa Kris meledak. Ancaman barbar yang sungguh sangat ajaib dan tidak jelas apa motifnya.

"Eh, jangan! Jangan!" jawab Kris buru – buru, "Oke. Sori, sori. Tolong jangan lakuin itu, kasihan mereka gak tau apa – apa tiba – tiba dicakarin."

Chanyeol mendengus keras sambil buang muka. Kris jadi terpaksa menahan tawa gelinya.

"Intinya aku bukan tipe orang yang mau dicium gitu aja sama orang yang aku gak suka. Aku gak sarap, apalagi gila kayak tuduhan kamu tadi. Itu… itu ciuman pertama, tau!"

Kris menoleh lagi. Wajah Chanyeol memang masih terpaku ke kaca jendela. Tapi dari suaranya yang agak bergetar, Kris tau betul bocah itu bersungguh – sungguh.

"Maaf kalau aku kelepasan ngebentak kamu. Habis siapapun yang melihat aksi percobaan bunuh diri kamu tadi, berani bertaruh mereka pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kayak aku. Itu gila, Chan. Sori. Jangan tersinggung. Tapi itu beneran gila! Aku aja sampai nyaris pingsan waktu ngeliat truk itu melaju dan nyaris melumat mobil ini. Aneh aja kamu masih bisa santai dan goyang – goyang kepala."

Emosi Chanyeol yang tadi meletup – letup mulai mereda karena jelas sekali amarah Kris tadi meledak karena dia khawatir.

"Terus mengenai taruhan dan apa yang udah kamu lakuin, aku udah pikirin semuanya dan…" _–ternyata sangat sulit untuk membenci kamu, Chan._ Namun sayangnya, kalimat itu hanya bisa dia dengungkan dalam hati saja. Entah kenapa mulut Kris seperti dilem secara mendadak . Dia tiba – tiba bungkam dan bikin Chanyeol jadi berdecak sambil muter bola mata malas.

Gantung lagi, gantung lagi! Chanyeol ngibasin tangan sebodo amat. Ya sudahlah!

"Aku juga minta maaf karena aku ngerasa sangat bersalah sama kamu. Toh pada akhirnya aku kalah juga dan harus ngelakuin semua konsekuensinya." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, "Terus persoalan yang tadi, kamu gak perlu cemas lagi. Udah lewat. Lagian ternyata aman – aman aja kan? Aku masih utuh ini. Gak sampai lecet sedikitpun. Malah masih bisa ngeladenin kamu ribut dulu tadi."

Kris menarik napas dalam – dalam. Kok ada ya orang sesantai Chanyeol? Padahal nyaris digiles ban mobil truk tronton, tapi masih bisa ngejawab santai kayak gitu.

Kebersamaan itu akhirnya harus berakhir. Mobil fortuner abu – abu itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar sebuah rumah tingkat yang lumayan besar. Kris mengamati bangunan bertingkat di depannya. Ada papan plang bertuliskan: Asrama khusus putra. Sama sekali tidak untuk campuran. Beberapa anak muda yang lagi nongkrong sambil main gitar di teras itu juga tidak ada yang memiliki gunung kembar. Sesuatu dalam diri Kris berdenyut nyeri kalau mau mengingat kembali kata – kata diucapkan Chanyeol waktu itu.

Enough! Yang penting semuanya sudah cukup jelas sekarang.

Seorang satpam berlari – lari kecil dari gardu kecilnya menuju ke pintu pagar, satpam itu menarik pintu pagar hingga terbuka lebar sekali dan cukup dimasuki oleh dua buah mobil.

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Aku cuma bisa nganterin kamu sampai sini. Bisa kan masukin mobilnya sendiri?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil membuka sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya. Kris juga membuka sabuk pengaman lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil. Kris membiarkan pintu mobil tetap terbuka, menunggu sampai Chanyeol benar – benar duduk manis dibelakang kemudi, barulah Kris menutupnya kembali. Benar – benar seorang gentleman. Beruntung sekali wanita yang bisa mendapatkan Kris…

"Chan, aku bukan pengawal gaib kamu. Gak bisa nongol tiba – tiba setiap saat kalau kamu ada apa – apa. Jadi lain kali kamu musti lebih hati – hati. Jangan sampai terulang lagi."

Pengawal gaib? Kenapa gak sekalian aja Om Jin? Chanyeol tertawa jengah.

"Pikirin perasaan orangtua kamu kalau mau bertindak. Kamu gak mau kan bikin mereka cemas?" tukas Kris dengan raut lembut dan tatapan teduh. Sayang sekali namja ini bukan pacarnya lagi. Padahal Chanyeol kepengen banget mencipok pipi Kris sampai tinggal tulang belulang.

Chanyeol terkikik kecil, "Iya, iya, bawel! Udah sana. Kalo ngomel mulu kapan aku masuknya?"

Kris menjauh dari kaca jendela, "Ya udah. Aku duluan ya? Inget lho, jangan nyetir sambil melamun lagi."

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menepuk jidat. Oh iya! Masih ada yang ingin dia tanyakan. "Kris!"

Kris yang lagi jalan menuju ke trotoar dekat jalan utama seketika berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tau aku yang lagi nyetir mobil tadi? Emang tadi lagi dimana?"

Kris tersenyum sok misterius, "Hanya kebetulan lewat."

Begitu ada taksi, namja pirang itu buru – buru menyetopnya. Setelah puas bertatapan lama dengan Chanyeol, Kris langsung membuka pintu bagian depan dan melangkah masuk. Taksi itu segera melaju dan menghilang di tikungan depan.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Menyesali waktu yang pertemuan mereka yang begitu singkat. Menyesali waktu yang sangat cepat berlalu. Menyesali kualitas percakapan mereka yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori 'Menyenangkan'. Menyesali kenapa jalanan menuju kosannya deket banget. Harusnya dia ngekos di pedalaman hutan Afrika, biar Kris nganternya bisa lamaan dikit.

Tok, Tok, Tok! "Chaan. Buka!"

Chanyeol yang lagi asik melamun langsung terlonjak kaget melihat penampakan Kris dijendela, "Kris?" Dia menurunkan kaca jendela untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan Kris.

"Lho? Kris? Bukannya kamu udah pergi ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

"Gak jadi. Aku mau ngajak kamu kesuatu tempat. Ayo."

 _._

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, lagi – lagi mereka bungkam seribu bahasa. Jengah dengan perasaan asing yang melanda. Perasaan asing yang penuh keragu – raguan. Perasaan asing yang membuat hati masing – masing menjerit dalam diam. Dalam sunyi yang menjemukan. Tanpa sanggup terlontar keluar, apalagi terbaca dalam ekspresi.

Sampai akhirnya mobil berbelok ke sebuah pelataran parkiran terbuka yang luas.

Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa familier dengan tempat ini.

"Taman Nasional?"

Kris melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melintang di tubuhnya, "Ayo."

Hawa gunung yang dingin langsung menusuk kulit. Mereka berdua berdiri dibalik sebuah tembok setinggi perut orang dewasa. Tembok bata yang membatasi antara area pengunjung dengan lembah – lembah dan gunung granit yang puncak runcing dan ditumbuhi pepohonan. Menjulang tinggi bagai membelah langit. Pengunjung yang malas mendaki, bisa melihat langsung keindahan view gunung dan ngarai – ngarai yang mengalir tepat dikaki gunung dari balik tembok ini. Apalagi sekarang pas lagi musim – musimnya turis pelancong dari berbagai Negara. Udah rame, ditambah para penjaja makanan dan souvenir yang bertebaran dimana – mana, makin hiruk pikuklah suasana disini.

Chanyeol tercekat melihat Kris tau – tau berdiri dibelakangnya dan menutupi pundaknya dengan jaket yang dia kenakan.

"Sori, aku refleks. Habis kayaknya kamu kedinginan banget." Ujar Kris sambil menyalurkan kegugupannya lewat garukan di kepala.

Refleks? Ada ya orang refleks ngasih jaket? Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Padahal dia kan gak lagi nyamar jadi cewek. Tapi anehnya Kris tetap memperlakukannya semanis ini. Belum lagi ada bau khas Kris yang sangat Chanyeol sukai menempel erat di jaketnya. Entah Kris nyucinya kurang bersih, parfumnya yang kebagusan, atau emang Kris yang keseringan pake nih jaket, wanginya masih sangat jelas sekali tercium. Jadi berasa kayak lagi dipeluk Kris, tapi terus menerus…

Muka Chanyeol langsung merona merah, "Emm… gak usah deh, kamu pake aja sendiri." Chanyeol nyodorin jaket itu kembali, sok sok sungkan.

Kris tersenyum, "Kamu aja. Kaos kamu kan lengan pendek."

"Tapi…"

"Pake atau aku peluk?" tukas Kris ngancem pake tampang nakutin.

Diancem gitu baru deh Chanyeol make jaket itu. Bukan. Bukan karena Chanyeol gak mau dipeluk. Tapi karena pelukan Kris bisa mengaktifkan kembali memori ciuman hot mereka di apartemen Kris malam itu. Gak boleh! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mikir begituan. Cowok ini kan bukan miliknya lagi.

"Thanks." Chanyeol menunduk salting, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya.

Kris hanya mengulum senyum tipis, lalu kembali fokus menatap kedepan sana.

Keheningan menyergap. Hawa dingin yang gila – gilaan membuat Kris sedikit menggigil. Namja itu merogoh saku celananya. Dia jadi kepengen…oh shit! Dimana rokok – rokok sialan itu? Pasti tadi ketinggalan di dasbor mobil Suho. Gara – gara ngeliat mobil fortuner nekat mau menyeruduk truk tronton, dia jadi kaget dan spontan berlari menyebrangi jalan raya untuk melihat siapa pengemudi sinting yang hari ini lagi beruntung bisa terbebas dari maut. Tercengang shock melihat ternyata si pengemudi sinting itu adalah Chanyeol. Cewek jejadian yang berhasil membuat dunianya gonjang – ganjing dan dilanda galau berkepanjangan.

Chanyeol berdehem membuyarkan kebisuan, "Kris."

Kris noleh agak kaget. "Hm?"

"Nyari apa?"

"Rokok. Ketinggalan tadi. Tunggu bentar ya." tukas Kris terus ngacir ke penjual terdekat. Membeli sekotak rokok plus pemantik, habis itu balik lagi.

Chanyeol diem aja ngeliatin Kris menyulut sebatang rokok. Padahal dirinya sendiri kedinginan, tapi masih bela – belain ngasih jaketnya ke orang lain. Bisa gak sih cowok ini berhenti membuat Chanyeol terharu?

Kris mengernyit. Alisnya naik sebelah, tanda untuk: 'Kenapa liat – liat?'.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan. Tawa getir, "Kamu tuh aneh tau gak."

Kris makin gak ngerti, "Aneh? Aneh gimana maksudnya?"

"Ya aneh. Padahal aku udah ngecewain kamu. Udah nipu habis – habisan. Aneh aja kamu masih bisa sebaik ini sama aku."

Kris menghisap rokoknya lagi, terus dihembuskan lewat hidung dan mulut. "Justru kamu itu yang aneh."

"Hah?" gantian Chanyeol yang bingung, "Dikatain aneh malah ngatain balik."

"Emang aneh. Tadi aku marah – marah difitnah pendendam. Sekarang aku berbaik hati diledekin aneh. Serbasalah kan jadinya."

Chanyeol nyengir, "Ya udah, sesama orang aneh dilarang saling menjatuhkan. Oke? Setop pembahasan soal aneh."

Kris menatap Chanyeol tanpa dosa, "Aku gak aneh, Aneh."

Chanyeol manyun, "Iya, iya, Kris. Kamu gak aneh kok. Iya. Memang akulah yang selalu aneh. Sudah biar aku saja yang aneh sendiri." tukasnya melantur dangdut.

Kris tersenyum geli sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak lembut puncak kepala Chanyeol. Ohmaiigot. Mendadak Chanyeol terserang penyakit keram otak.

"Dasar aneh." Kris menatap Chanyeol lekat – lekat. Ternyata… meski dengan dandanan biasa yang manly, Chanyeol tetap mampu membuat jantung Kris menggila.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

"Kris…"

"Ya?"

"Ini mau sampai kapan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nunjuk tangan Kris yang ternyata masih nemplok di kepalanya. Gak dilepas – lepas. Entah karena gak sadar, terlalu terbawa suasana, atau sengaja?

"Eh…" Kris buru – buru menarik tangannya kembali. Ya ampun. Apa – apaan sih dia tadi? Kris sibuk menggosok – gosok rambutnya canggung, "Sori."

Chanyeol nyengir tengil binti pede. Deg – degannya hilang. Keahlian jahilnya kumat, "Kenapaa? Terpesona ya?"

Kris melongo liat Chanyeol ngedip – ngedip jijay sambil nowel – nowel pinggangnya ganjen, "Apa sih?"

"Udah ngaku ajaa. Sengaja kan? Deg – degan kan? Terpesona kan?"

Kris kerepotan menangkis serangan towelan Chanyeol, "Chan, jangan gila mendadak."

Chanyeol ketawa – tawa girang liat Kris salting sendiri.

Eh iya. Tadi kan dia mau nanya sesuatu, jadi lupa deh gara – gara keasikan. "Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa sih kamu ngajakin aku kesini?"

Tampang Kris balik ke cool lagi, "Lagi kepengen aja. Emang harus ada alasan?"

"Yaa… enggak sih." Kirain ada hal penting yang mau diomongin. Bodo amatlah apapun alasannya. Yang penting sekarang nikmati dulu kebersamaan mereka yang singkat ini. Kebersamaan yang lekang oleh putaran jarum jam ini.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar – putar dibenaknya. Memenuhi pikirannya. Membuat dadanya sesak dan selalu dipenuhi rasa penyesalan.

 _Kris, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Perasaanku ini tidak main – main. Aku menyukaimu, Kris. Sangat._

Ini aneh. Ajaib bagaimana sebuah perasaan yang begitu kuat bisa datang begitu saja tanpa melalui proses yang panjang dan rumit. Hanya dalam sekejap dan tau – tau… bimsalabim! Chanyeol berasa kayak udah pacaran setahun lamanya.

Tiba – tiba saja Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih bahu Chanyeol, membenamkan namja tinggi itu dalam pelukannya. Pelukan lembut. Singkat, namun penuh perasaan. Itulah yang sempat dirasakan Chanyeol sesaat tadi.

"Ayo pulang. Udaranya semakin dingin."

Chanyeol yang baru sembuh dari melongo terpananya, langsung cepat – cepat mengekor dibelakang Kris. Mengikuti langkah cowok itu menuju ke pelataran parkir.

Apa maksud pelukan tadi? Kris ini gimana sih? Bilangnya benci. Kalau begini caranya dia malah melambungkan mimpi Chanyeol semakin tinggi, kan!?

Akhirnya kebersamaan yang singkat namun fana itu harus berakhir lagi dengan sia – sia. Tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. Tanpa ada setitik perasaanpun yang terungkap. Bahkan di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, keduanya masih bungkam. Sesuatu dalam diri mereka terus bergemuruh. Memberontak untuk dibebaskan. Berteriak atas nama kejujuran. Namun dengan mulut – mulut yang terkunci rapat itu, seolah – olah menegaskan satu hal: Keduanya masih diselimuti keraguan. Chanyeol dengan angan – angan berharap akan ada kesempatan kedua, sementara Kris yang masih saja terjebak dalam dilemmanya.

"Chan."

Chanyeol menoleh dari kaca jendela, menatap Kris.

"Soal pelukan yang tadi itu…" Kris tarik napas dalam – dalam dulu, "Lupain aja. Sori. Tadi aku kelepasan."

What? Lupain? Enteng aja dia bilang gitu. Kenapa gak sekalian aja dia suruh Chanyeol jedotin kepala ke dasbor sampai benjol permanen? Biar amnesia sekalian!

Chanyeol cuma diem, mengeluh dalam hati.

Goddamnit! Bedebah ini malah bikin pikirannya tambah mumet.

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Maaf kalo agak lama. Heheh. Tadinya saya emang mau bikin sampai empat chapter aja, tapi karena jadinya kepanjangan lagi (T_T), jadi saya mutilasi menjadi dua chapter :D. Yang mau Review di chapter ini silahkan ^^.**


	5. Chapter 5 (END)

**24 Hours as a…**

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast:** Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, Victoria.

 **Rating:** Balik ke T lagi^^

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Warning:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **Note:** Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

 **Kris:** Namja gay yang ingin sembuh dan berniat mengencani wanita normal. Namun cewek yang dia temui sama sekali diluar ekspektasinya. Karena dia…

 **Chanyeol:** Namja gay yang berkali – kali ditolak karena badannya yang terlalu raksasa. Kata orang gak imut. Saking kepengennya dapat pacar akhirnya dia melakukan jalan pintas dengan menyamar menjadi seorang gadis di dunia maya dengan nama Gamergirl_61. Awal mula berkenalan dengan Kris melalui game online. Ternyata dia…

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kris membenci penipu. Dia benci orang yang mempermainkan perasaan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri. Itulah yang pernah dia rasakan dari Tao.

Kris membenci orang yang tidak jujur. Tapi nyata – nyatanya dia sekarang melakukan hal serupa. Penyangkalan dan penipuan… terhadap diri sendiri.

Dan Chanyeol… ada apa sih dengan bocah itu? Kris merasa sekarang sebagian besar, bahkan HAMPIR, seluruh waktunya tersita hanya untuk memikirkan jerapah autis itu saja. Anak itu pasang susuk atau apa?! Kenapa sepertinya dia punya daya tarik bertubi – tubi? Sampai – sampai Kris merasa dia perlu tambahan dua otak lagi. Satu otak pengganti dan satu otak cadangan. Karena otaknya yang sekarang sudah tidak muat dipakai menampung Chanyeol.

Coba? Bayangin aja! Hanya dalam waktu sehari anak itu berhasil menggeser posisi Tao dan menendang bokong panda itu jauh – jauh dari benaknya.

Kris membenci penipu dan orang yang tidak jujur. Ya, dia memang pernah bilang begitu ke Chanyeol. Tapi… kok sekarang malah kepikiran? Kok tadi nolongin? Pake ngajakin jalan terus maen peluk segala. Itu benci dilihat dari segi mananya ya? Nenek – nenek pulang dugem juga tau itu bukan benci namanya!

Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Duh. Kenapa dia jadi gak konsisten gini sih?!

"Ada apa? Kepikiran lagi?" tanya Luhan dari meja makan. Sepupunya itu tengah menuang air panas kedalam cup mie ramen instannya.

"Bukan urusan lo." jawab Kris rada acuh.

Luhan duduk disebelahnya, "Gue ingetin aja, nyokap lo gak bakal setuju. Mending lo sama Victoria aja, udah cantik, baik, pinter masak, cewek tulen pula. Bukan cewek pisang – pisangan kayak gebetan lo itu."

Kris memicingkan mata, "Lo punya masalah apa sih sama Chanyeol? Kok kayaknya sirik banget?"

"Eh, gue kasih tau ya. Tuh bocah gak sepolos dan seinnocent yang lo bayangin, Kris. Lo tau gak? Dia itu junior yang paling sering ngerjain gue di kampus. Junior macem apaan tuh?! Nyolot banget kan?! Ngeselin kan?! Makanya gue paling anti sama tuh anak. Dia sama satu lagi tuh, cecurut blangsak si Baek Baek itu. Partneran tuh mereka, sering banget ngerjain gue!" cerocos Luhan berapi – api. Jigongnya sampai nyembur kemana – mana saking semangatnya dia laporan ke Kris.

Kris ngelap jigong Luhan dulu di mukanya terus sok manggut – manggut, "Oooh… gitu? Tapi kok gue gak kaget ya?"

Sialan. Maksudnya apa ngomong santai dengan muka lempeng kayak gitu? Seolah – olah emang udah takdirnya Luhan terlahir ke dunia buat di bully. Kalau yang ngebully senior atau temen seangkatan sih masih mending. Lha ini junior! Tengsin double double gak tuh? Jatuh nih harga diri beserta harkat dan martabat sebagai senior!

Xiumin yang baru menuntaskan ritual mandi malamnya, tiba – tiba noyor kepala Luhan tanpa sebab, "Itu mah emang lo nya aja yang gampang dizolimi. Lagian lo kan emang nyebelin. Ya pantes aja kalau punya seabrek musuh bebuyutan."

"Seabrek? Enak aja lu asal ceplos! Cuma dua bocah itu, kali!" bantah Luhan.

Kris memijit keningnya, sebal. Harus ya dua anak ayam ini berantem gak penting di kamarnya?

Tatapan Kris hinggap dari layar Tv ke boneka Rilakkuma besar yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Dua manik hitam bulat milik boneka itu menatapnya balik. Mata bulat yang besar. Seperti mata…

Tuh kan. Belum apa – apa dia udah kepikir Chanyeol lagi. Kegiatan apapun, benda apapun dan siapapun bisa mengingatkan Kris akan namja itu. Lihat pengemis buta di jalan keinget Chanyeol, lihat lampu taman keinget Chanyeol, lihat muka Sadako di Tv keinget Chanyeol, mau mandi inget Chanyeol, mau makan inget Chanyeol, mau ngupil inget Chanyeol. Bener – bener deh anak itu udah kayak semacam narkoba aja. Masa puber Kris memang sudah lewat. Tapi tingkah lakunya persis anak SMP yang baru puber kemarin sore.

"Napa lu senyam – senyum sendiri? Gila?" tanya Xiumin membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

Kris menggeleng cepat, pasang muka datar lagi, "Lu besok gak ada kerjaan kan?"

Xiumin melahap roti selai, "Gak. Kenapa emang?"

"Besok anterin gue ya?"

"Anterin? Kemana? Bukannya lo ada mobil?"

"Lagi di bengkel. Besok belum bisa keluar. Pokoknya anterin aja. Bisa kan?"

Xiumin ngangguk. Gak pake banyak cingcong lagi, "Kebetulan seharian besok gue free."

Kris tersenyum simpul sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Luhan hanya mendengus keki, seperti sudah bisa membaca gelagat Kris. Dasar kepala batu! Whatever lah. Yang penting dia udah ngingetin.

.

.

.

.

"Ada kiriman tuh."

Gerakan melepas kaos kaki Chanyeol jadi terhenti, "Dari siapa?"

"Cowok. Mukanya jutek. Badannya tinggi. Kesini tadi nyariin elo."

KRIS?! Dia kesini?!

"Kapan?" tanya Chanyeol mendadak antusias.

"Tadi pagi, waktu lo berangkat. Emang kalian gak berpapasan di jalan, apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu buru – buru melesat girang menuju kamar. Dia sampai lupa buka kaos kaki sebelah kiri saking semangatnya. Kris kesini? Nyariin dia?

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat makin takjub menemukan boneka gede pemberian Kris sudah nangkring di kasurnya. Disamping boneka itu ada kemeja pink yang tak asing. Kemeja milik kakaknya. Berarti bener tadi Kris kesini. Dan sayangnya dia lagi gak ada di rumah. Agak ngerasa kecewa sih. Tapi berhubung dia seneng banget bisa ketemu si Rikki lagi, yaudah deh gak apa – apa.

"Rikki." Chanyeol mengangkat boneka itu lalu memeluknya erat – erat. Seolah – olah sedang memeluk adik kembarnya yang terpisah lama, "Maaf ya hyung meninggalkanmu. Tenang saja. Hyung janji gak akan ninggalin kamu lagi, Rikki."

"Rikki?"

Chanyeol noleh dan udah ada Baekhyun lagi senderan di ambang pintu kamarnya. Tampangnya kayak heran – heran pengen muntah gitu.

"Iya, ini Rikki. Kenalin Rik, itu Baekhyun. Kamu gak perlu manggil dia 'hyung', soalnya dia itu oon banget."

Ha? Gak salah?! Apa hubungannya embel – embel 'hyung' sama tingkat kecerdasan seseorang? Lagipula kayaknya yang oon itu Chanyeol deh?

Baekhyun mendelik gak terima, habis itu jitak kepala Chanyeol dan boneka konyolnya pake nafsu dendam kesumat dari neraka.

"Kok Rikki kena juga?!" protes Chanyeol gak terima sambil ngusap kepalanya yang nyeri kena jitak.

"Karena tampangnya sok polos ngeselin kayak lo." Baekhyun cekikikan nyebelin terus ngabur dari kamar Chanyeol. Takut ditimpuk bantal.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Sialan! Awas aja entar. Nanti kita balas dia ya, Rikki? Tos dulu?" Chanyeol gerakin tangan boneka itu, terus ditabrakin ke tangannya, "Oke deh!"

Chanyeol mengelus kepala boneka Rilakkumanya. Ternyata Kris masih perhatian sama dia. Apalagi ada bau khas Kris menempel di boneka ini. Aroma parfum cowok itu yang sangat dia sukai.

Dia seneng banget.

.

.

.

.

Kris merasa dia sudah benar – benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Hampir setiap hari dia sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah bayang pepohonan, di area parkrian gedung fakultas kehutanan, matanya mencari diantara kerumunan mahasiswa yang berseliweran, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat menemukan sosok yang dia cari tengah berkumpul dan bersenda gurau dengan teman – temannya. Kadangkala, jika Chanyeol sedang benar – benar lengah, Kris akan menurunkan sedikit kaca jendelanya. Mengeluarkan kamera, lalu memotret seribu satu ekspresi wajah namja yang bisa membuatnya bahagia meski hanya dilihat dari jauh saja. Hanya begitu saja sudah sanggup memangkas sedikit rasa kangen dan melambungkan sedikit harapan, manakala 'sang objek' yang meskipun sering terlihat sedang bersama banyak orang, tapi bisa dipastikan masih sendirian.

Kalau dipikir – pikir tindakannya ini sebelas dua belas dengan penguntit maniak yang sedang mengintai artis buronannya. Padahal Kris bisa saja langsung turun dan mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Chanyeol. Bukannya malah main petak umpet kayak pengecut gini.

Kris menghela napas. Keberaniannya benar – benar telah menguap entah kemana. Selain itu, banyaknya bisikan – bisikan sumbang di kepalanya membuat langkah Kris jadi maju mundur, naik turun, dan pasang surut.

Dilemma. Sepertinya Kris masih terjangkit virus yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong layar hapenya. Tidak ada sms atau apapun. Kemana sih Kris? Sudah sebulan berlalu dan dia masih saja terlihat seperti janda yang ditinggal mati suaminya di medan perang.

Bolak – balik melirik hape dan mendesah kecewa melihat sesuatu yang dia harapkan tak kunjung datang. Kadang juga kalau pas Chanyeol lagi online, dia selalu mengecek kotak inbox atau kolom percakapan. Namun lagi – lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa gigit jari melihat tidak ada nama Kris diantara pesan – pesan atau chattingan yang masuk.

Bodoh sekali dia berpikir Kris masih mau mengharapkannya setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Biar gimana – gimana Chanyeol telah membuat cowok itu kecewa berat, jadi apa alasan Kris untuk kembali mendekatinya? Ya. Kris memang baik. Sangat baik. Tapi dia baik kepada semua orang. Dan Chanyeol terlanjur kegeeran dan mengartikan kebaikannya sebagai tanda kalau cowok itu masih peduli.

Chanyeol mendekap Rikki dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh benda dengan aroma tubuh yang sangat dia sukai. Baru menghirupnya saja sudah sanggup mengikis rasa kangen Chanyeol. Membayangkan Kris yang saat ini tengah memeluknya, membuat mimpi dan harapan Chanyeol kembali melambung. Biasanya ketika sang suara batin telah menjeritkan kalimat – kalimat negatif bernada skeptis, Chanyeol cukup memeluk boneka pemberian Kris. Dijamin semua kekalutan dan kegundahan dalam dirinya perlahan surut. Pikiran negatif nan pesimis berganti menjadi pikiran positif nan optimis.

Mungkin saja Kris saat ini sedang sibuk dan banyak dapat tawaran kerja. Jadi tidak sempat untuk berleha – leha dan smsan dengannya. Mungkin nanti ketika cowok itu tidak sibuk lagi, dia akan kembali menghubunginya. Minimal, mengirimkan satu pesan singkat.

Kesempatan kedua. Sepertinya Chanyeol masih berharap akan hal yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya jadi ngerepotin."

Kris menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "Gak apa – apa. Bukan kamu yang harus minta maaf. Tapi si rusa sialan itu."

Victoria terkekeh kecil, "Aku gak habis pikir Luhan bisa semanipulatif ini. Menjebak kita berdua lalu pergi begitu saja dengan tidak berdosanya."

Kris menghela napas. Entah apa yang ada di benak Luhan. Apa Kris keliatan desperate banget ya sampai – sampai dia harus dijebak dalam 'kencan' kayak gini? Udah dibilangin Kris gak pernah punya perasaan apa – apa sama Victoria. Dasar bebal!

Sekarang Kris tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran dengan Victoria, asisten manager di kantor lamanya dulu sekaligus teman akrab Luhan. Awalnya sih alasan Luhan klise. Dia ingin ditemani Kris nonton dengan Victoria karena takut kalau nonton berdua nanti dikira pacaran. Mana tunangannya Luhan itu posesif dan pencemburu kelas kakap. Punya banyak 'mata – mata' yang tersebar dimana – mana. Jadi dia tidak ingin menyulut api dalam hubungannya yang lagi adem ayem belakangan ini. Seharusnya Kris sudah curiga dari awal dengan alasan tidak masuk akal Luhan itu, tapi berhubung otaknya akhir – akhir ini lagi tidak bisa difungsikan dengan baik, maka dengan polosnya dia mau – mau ajak diajakin Luhan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke Mall, tiba – tiba saja Luhan bilang penyakit lapar akutnya kambuh dan dia kepengen makan. Ya sudah akhirnya Kris manut dan menghentikan mobilnya di restoran ini. Eh… gak taunya malah ditinggal pulang! Mana pake alasan kepengen pipis segala. Ditungguin sejam kagak nongol – nongol, pas disusulin ke toilet, orangnya udah raib entah kemana. Bener – bener minta ditabokin hanoman tuh rusa pedofil satu.

"Kamu gak pesen makanan berat?" tanya Kris heran melihat Victoria menunjuk salad sayur dan jus alpukat dalam daftar menu.

Victoria tersenyum malu – malu, "Kebetulan aku lagi menjalani hidup sehat."

Alis Kris terangkat sebelah, kemudian cowok itu menggeleng maklum. Dasar cewek. Diet aja pake alasan menjalani hidup sehat lah, biar terbebas dari penyakit lah. Sepertinya hampir sebagian besar cewek di dunia ini memiliki cita – cita yang sama. Menjadi langsing. Kris tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka harus punya badan kurus kering seperti ikan asin kelamaan dijemur. Dia tidak pernah mengerti dengan pola pikir cewek – cewek yang sering menyiksa diri mereka sendiri. Bahkan sampai melakukan cara – cara yang ekstrem untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Menyodok tenggorokan dengan jari, bokong tiga puluh juta dolar, payudara 3.500 cc, dagu runcing ala monster luar angkasa, bibir super dower kayak habis ditonjok Kangguru. Apa sih yang mereka cari? That's too much! Alih – alih terlihat cantik, malah membuat mereka terlihat semakin aneh. Dan pastinya, bikin orang yang melihat juga kebanyakan meringis mules.

"Aku denger – denger dari Luhan katanya kamu lagi deket sama cowok ya?"

Grrr! Rusa itu…

"Bisa dibilang begitu." jawab Kris singkat.

"Siapa? Anak kuliahan?"

Ternyata nih Cewek kepo juga. Ingin sekali rasanya dia bilang: Bukan urusanmu! Tapi Kris bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbuat kasar dengan perempuan, semenyebalkan apapun mereka. Luhan juga, ngapain sih dia ngember ke Victoria soal kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol?!

"Ya. Anak kehutanan di Seolim."

"Wah, seletting sama Tao, dong?"

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum sekilas banget.

Ponsel Victoria bergetar, membuat piring, sendok, dan vas bunga diatas meja ikut berjoget semua.

"Hm bentar ya?" Victoria menempelkan ponsel itu ke kupingnya dan mulai berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin.

Kris melempar pandangannya ke jalanan. Kedua matanya melotot surprise dan mukanya berkerut seketika melihat sosok tinggi yang sangat familier tengah keluar dari toko roti diseberang jalan sambil merangkul pundak seorang cowok (kurang tinggi) yang juga sangat familier.

Itu Chanyeol dan teman kosannya yang bernama Baekhyun itu, kan? Sebenarnya Kris gak akan sekaget itu ngeliatinnya kalau dua orang itu tidak terlihat akrab dan mesra sekali. Wajah mereka juga keliatan bahagia. Mana jalannya nempel banget.

Seperti sepasang kekasih…

.

.

.

.

Begitu sudah agak jauh, Baekhyun secepat kilat melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Sono jauh – jauh! Hus hus!"

Chanyel mencibir, "Yee… anda juga bukan tipe saya tuh."

"Lagian lu ngapain sih pake acara mau bikin tuh orang cemburu segala? Gimana kalau cewek itu ternyata cuma temen kerja atau partner job? Lo malah bikin dia jadi salah paham. Makin runyam ntar jadinya." tukas Baekhyun tidak habis pikir.

Chanyeol diem. Mikir. Iya juga ya. Habis dia sebel banget sih!

Baekhyun mendengus, "Dasar. Kalau ada apa – apa gak pernah dipikirin dulu. Awas aja entar kalo ngeluh."

Chanyeol berdecak sambil mutar bola mata keki, "Bawel!"

.

.

.

.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama. Di hari berikutnya, Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan 'balasannya'.

Hari itu dia dan Sehun lagi dalam perjalanan naik eskalator menuju ke lantai dua, mau ke gramedia. Ketika tiba – tiba saja sepasang mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok jangkung Kris di salah satu toko perhiasan dan busana pengantin… dengan wanita itu!

Dan di detik berikutnya, Chanyeol merasa seperti dihempas dari menara yang tinggi dan mendarat di tanah dengan sangat mengenaskan.

"Yeol? Lo nangis?" tanya Sehun agak tercengang bercampur cemas mendapati sebutir air mata lagi main seluncuran di pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol buru – buru menyeka wajahnya kemudian menggeleng, "Enggak. Tadi kelilipan debu."

Sehun berdecak, "Kita ini lagi di mall, bukan di pasar senggol. Lo debu darimana?"

"Bisa gak usah bahas itu sekarang? Pleasee?" pinta Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon.

Sehun ngangguk pasrah, "Oke. Tapi kalau ada yang mau lo ceritain cerita aja. Gak perlu ragu."

Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum menghargai perhatian Sehun, "Thanks."

Diam – diam Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Menekan rasa sakitnya sampai ke tempat terdalam. Kesempatan kedua. Itu adalah dua baris kata yang langsung di delete Chanyeol dari daftar urutan teratas dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

.

Tindik di telinga kiri. Potongan rambut baru. Rokok.

Tiga hal diatas yang dipilih Chanyeol menjadi pelariannya sekarang. Tentu saja tiga hal tersebut yang membuat penampilan Chanyeol sekarang berubah drastis. Jadi makin manly dan terkesan… bad boy.

Dan perubahan penampilan Chanyeol, tidak hanya menarik sorot perhatian para kaum hawa, tetapi juga para kaum adam yang melabeli diri mereka dengan sebutan 'uke'.

Bejibun pujian dan decak kagum terlontar dari mulut teman – temannya. Katanya Chanyeol lebih klop dengan imej begitu, mengingat badannya yang tinggi menjulang. Chen bahkan tidak segan – segan menawari beberapa teman ceweknya yang lagi jomblo. Chanyeol dengan tegas menolak. Tampilan luar boleh menipu, tapi dia tetap seorang Park Chanyeol. Di mata Baekhyun, temannya itu hanya memakai topeng. Topeng untuk menutupi sisa – sisa kesedihan yang masih terpancar kuat dari wajahnya.

Lamanya persahabatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuat namja itu menjadi sedikit lebih peka dibandingkan teman – temannya yang lain. Menurut Baekhyun, justru apa yang terlihat sekarang itu bukanlah diri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Kepura – puraan. Bocah tiang itu sedang menjalankan peran barunya sebagai pria yang kuat dan tegar. Baekhyun tahu persis itu semua sandiwara. Dia tidak perduli sampai berapa lama lagi Chanyeol bisa bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Yang jelas itu harus dihentikan. Secepatnya! Tidak boleh dibiarkan berlarut – larut begitu saja. Sebagai seorang teman dan sahabat yang baik, jelas saja Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Yeol, itu tindik lo maknanya apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka lagi hangout bersama di sebuah café.

Chanyeol tersenyum sok misterius, "Coba tebak."

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Meneliti bentuk bulat seperti roda di telinga kiri Chanyeol.

"Hmm… itu… bola? Bola basket? Bola kaki? Obat nyamuk bakar? Kipas angin?" tebak Baekhyun asal.

Chanyeol menggoyang – goyangkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Baekhyun, "Ckckck, salah semua!"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Lha? Terus?"

"Kincir." jawab Chanyeol disertai senyuman. Senyum getir.

Alis Baekhyun bertaut heran, "Kincir?"

"Ya. Kincir. Kincir raksasa. Dari situ kita bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan kota dari langit."

Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi Baekhyun sudah langsung ngeh. Tentu saja. Kincir yang itu. Bianglala. Satu – satunya yang membekas paling kuat di ingatan Chanyeol sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Ngapain sih lo tiba – tiba kepengen naik roller coaster?" tanya Chanyeol saat besok sorenya Baekhyun tiba – tiba ngajak dia keluar ke taman hiburan.

"Ya lagi kepengen aja, siapa tau gue pas lagi beruntung, bisa ketemu belahan jiwa gue di roller coaster."

Chanyeol mendengus malas, "Gimana caranya orang bisa ketemu belahan jiwa diatas roller coaster? Secara itu wahana yang paling tidak romantis sedunia."

Baekhyun ketawa – tawa ngeledek, "Iya deh yang ciuman pertamanya diatas bianglala. Wahana paling romantis sedunia."

Blush! Tampang Chanyeol berubah jadi merah kuning hijau.

"Baek, sekali lagi lu ngomong yang aneh – aneh, gue jitak sampai habis!" ancam Chanyeol pake pelototan gondok. Dasar pabrik eyeliner berjalan. Masih sempet – sempetnya nyindir.

Tawa Baekhyun malah makin menjadi – jadi lihat Chanyeol belingsatan salah tingkah. Mana si Baekhyun ngajakinnya ke taman bermain tempat kencan pertamanya dengan Kris dulu. Duh. Ini sengaja nyuruh Chanyeol bernostalgia atau apa sih?

Setelah ngantri lama dan berhasil menaiki wahana roller coaster, mereka berhenti sebentar, duduk – duduk sambil makan es krim. Basa – basi ringan mengobrolkan apa saja. Habis itu ngetawain kakek kakek yang wignya tiba – tiba terbang ditiup angin. Kakek itu kalap nutupin kepalanya yang plontos di tengah – tengah. Sumpah. Antara kasian dan lucu sih ngeliatnya. Tapi untung aja ada salah seorang pengunjung taman yang berhasil menemukan wig kakek itu dan mengembalikannya.

"Eh, naik bianglala yuk?"

Chanyeol melotot ke oknum yang seenaknya aja ngemeng mau naik bianglala itu.

"Kenapa?" tantang Baekhyun dengan cengiran nyebelin, "Trauma?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Silahkan lo naik sendiri. Gue gak ikutan."

Cengiran nyebelin Baekhyun melebar tiga kali lipat dari yang tadi, "Payah! Cemen lo. Gimana caranya mau move on kalo gitu terus? Percuma tuh tindik sama rokok kalo nyali lo kayak tempe."

Nyittt! "Aww!" Baekhyun tersentak sambil mengaduh kesakitan dapat jeweran gratis di kuping, "Kok jewer?!"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dengan muka polos tak berdosa, "Ayo naik. Tiba – tiba jadi kepengen."

"Shit!" umpat Baekhyun, "Gak pake jewer, kelesss!"

Begitu mereka udah duduk manis di dalam kabin bianglala, tahu – tahu raut muka Baekhyun berubah aneh. Namja itu meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kenapa? Lagi dapet?"

Baekhyun berdecak sambil ngibasin tangan, "Bukan lah, gila! Ini nih. Gak tau kenapa tiba – tiba mules gue. Duuh…Chan, gue ke…ehm, toilet dulu ya?"

Chanyeol sudah cukup lama mengenal Baekhyun, pasti tau kalo akting – akting payah bin gagal kayak gitu berarti sahabatnya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun udah keburu ngibrit duluan ninggalin dia. "Eh, eh, Baek! Sialan lo! Ini bianglalanya mau muter! Duuh…" Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala dengan muka panik, "Masa iya gue naik sendiri?"

"Butuh teman?"

Chanyeol langsung panas dingin begitu melihat sesosok makhluk yang udah gantung dia seenak udelnya sekarang nongol di pintu kabin. Namja pirang itu duduk dengan lempengnya disamping Chanyeol. Mengabaikan muka mengernyit horornya Chanyeol.

"Hai. Apa kabar?"

Apa kabar? Are you kidding?!

"Gue mau turun." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri secepat kilat, tapi tangan Kris juga secepat kilat menangkap tangan Chanyeol. Menarik tubuh Chanyeol hingga terhempas kembali di tempat duduk.

"Kenapa buru – buru? Santai aja. Aku juga gak bakal nyerang kamu lagi kok." tukas Kris dengan senyum kalem, seolah – olah tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa.

Gak tau kenapa Chanyeol gak bisa beranjak pergi, bahkan sampai pintu kabin nutup secara otomatis dan kincir raksasa itu perlahan mulai bergerak naik, dia hanya diam tak bergeming. Sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol melempar tatapan sadis ke Kris.

"Mau apalagi? Mau bikin aku berharap gak jelas lagi? Terus setelah aku ngarep dan bermimpi kayak orang tolol, kamu mau nyakitin aku lagi?" tanyanya sengit.

Kris meraih dua tangan Chanyeol dalam genggamannya. Ekspresi mukanya tetap anteng dan datar.

"Aku udah denger semuanya dari Baekhyun."

 _Ck! Bocah itu. Awas saja nanti!_ geram Chanyeol dalam hati. Udah seratus persen jelas, pasti dia yang ngerencanain semua ini! Pantesan dari kemaren kepo banget. Nanya ini itu soal Kris.

"Dan aku pengen mengklarifikasi semuanya."

Mengklarifikasi? Sok ngartis banget nih orang! Chanyeol buang muka, "Nggak perlu."

"Yakin gak kepengen tau?" todong Kris dengan tatapan yang menajam dan senyum tertahan.

Chanyeol menarik kedua tangannya kasar, "Nggak!"

"Tapi aku kepengen ngasih tau!" tandas Kris tegas dan final. Titik. Gak bisa diganggu gugat.

Ada jeda yang sangat lama diantara dua namja tinggi itu. Keduanya sama – sama melempar tatapan yang berkilat tajam, hingga pada akhirnya Kris yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Yaiyalah, Kris dilawan! Cowok itu kalo soal tatap menatap sadis, emang dia juaranya.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang tanda menyerah. Lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Oke. Aku kasih kamu kesempatan sampai wahana ini selesai muter. Lebih dari itu maaf saja."

Smirk Kris memanjang dari ujung ke ujung. Ditinggal sebulan lebih udah pinter jual mahal rupanya.

"Kenapa senyam – senyum? Minta ditabok?" tanya Chanyeol kejam.

Kris berdehem, menyetel mukanya ke mode serius lagi, "Pertama, aku pengen jelasin soal Victoria."

Victoria? Oh. Nama cewek itu.

Chanyeol terdiam. Menunggu.

"Jujur saja Luhan memang sempet nyomblangin aku sama dia. Tapi… aku gak pernah punya perasaan apa – apa ke Victoria. Kami memang sempat akrab waktu masih bekerja di satu agensi, tapi itu hanya sebatas pertemanan. Gak lebih."

Chanyeol memicingkan mata, "Terus yang waktu di mall itu apa? Yang kamu pergi beli cincin di toko wedding corner? Itu yang namanya gak lebih?"

"Ohh, yang itu? Waktu itu lagi nganterin Victoria nyariin cincin kawin buat temen sekantornya. Temannya itu lagi di rumah sakit dan gak bisa kemana – mana. Makanya dia minta tolong ke Victoria." jelas Kris tetep nyantai. Padahal reaksinya Chanyeol judes dan tidak bersahabat.

"Terus kenapa mesti dia yang dimintai tolong? Kenapa harus kamu yang nganterin?"

"Nah, disitulah lihainya Luhan. Tadinya aku pergi berdua dengan Luhan, tapi ditengah jalan dia bilang pengen ngajak Victoria. Yaa aku gak bisa protes karena yang bawa mobil dan yang punya kepentingan kan bukan aku. Luhan ini yang kepengen nikah, dan yang di rumah sakit itu tunangannya. Pas kami lagi di toko cincin, tiba – tiba dia pamit keluar lama dengan alasan pengen beliin makanan buat tunangannya. "

Penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal. Apalagi ini Luhan yang dijadikan alasan. Chanyeol tahu betul kalau namja itu punya dendam pribadi dengan Chanyeol. Tapi biar gimana – gimana tetap saja Kris belum bisa dimaafkan, dia udah gantung Chanyeol selama sebulan lebih tanpa kejelasan. Nyaris dua bulan malah! Sekarang nongol tiba – tiba dan itupun berkat bantuan Baekhyun. Pasti bukan atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu gak pernah ngabarin aku dan jelasin sendiri? Kenapa musti sekarang? Apa kamu nganggep dengan begini kamu bisa bales dendam?" tanya Chanyeol kali ini dengan raut sedih.

Kris mengernyit gak mengerti, "Balas dendam?"

"Iya, karena aku udah nipu kamu dulu dan bikin kamu kecewa. Jadi kamu sengaja gantung aku dan nyuekin aku biar impas. Iya kan?" tuduh Chanyeol entah punya keberanian dari mana. Semua pertanyaan dalam kepalanya terlontar keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa direm lagi.

Kris menyipit, menatap Chanyeol dalam – dalam, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Parah kamu, Chan. Nuduh aku yang enggak – enggak. Aku bahkan sama sekali gak punya niat buat balas dendam. Kalau iya, kenapa waktu itu aku ngajakin kamu jalan lagi? Harusnya itu semua bisa kulakuin dari awal setelah kamu ngaku. Mau benci aja susahnya bukan main, gimana mau balas dendam?"

Chanyeol terdiam lagi. Berusaha mencerna semua kata – kata Kris.

"Oke, aku tau aku salah, harusnya aku bisa ngabarin kamu lebih cepat. Tapi waktu itu aku masih ragu. Intinya banyak lah pertimbangan yang aku pikirin untuk bisa nemuin kamu lagi kayak gini. Itu aja aku hampir nolak waktu temen kamu itu nyamperin aku. Tapi karena dia berhasil meyakinkan aku, makanya aku langsung setuju."

Kepala Chanyeol berdenyut – denyut, "Jadi bukan karena balas dendam?"

Kris menggeleng, "Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa cepat pulih, Chan. Asal kamu tau. Waktu sama Tao dulu aja, baru sebulan yang lalu aku berhasil move on dari dia. Itupun setelah aku kenal kamu."

Sekarang muka Chanyeol merah padam. Di dalam hati dia sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya masih sulit mempercayai cowok bermuka stoic yang keliatan cuek dan gak peduli kayak Kris bisa punya perasaan semelow itu. Ini nih yang namanya tampang preman tapi hati hello kitty.

Tatapan Chanyeol ke Kris perlahan – lahan mulai melunak. Entah kemana perginya semua kejudesan dan kenyolotan tadi.

"Ditambah lagi…" mulai deh main potong omongan!

"Ditambah lagi?" ulang Chanyeol tanpa sadar majuin kepala karena penasaran.

Kris menggeleng cepat. Sebenarnya dia kepengen bilang kalau Mamanya gak pernah setuju dari dulu dia menjalin hubungan sesama jenis dan itu yang jadi pertimbangan Kris selama ini buat deketin Chanyeol lagi. Tapi masalah yang itu bisa menyusul nanti. Yang penting misinya sekarang untuk jadian lagi dengan Chanyeol harus berhasil. Lagipula entah kenapa dia yakin banget Chanyeol bisa meluluhkan hati Mamanya.

"Lupain. Intinya aku minta maaf sama kamu."

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol keliatan mikir, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk, pelan. "Oke."

Kris tersenyum lega, kembali diraihnya dua tangan Chanyeol lalu dia genggam, "Berarti kamu mau kan jadian lagi sama aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Singkat dan tegas. Tanpa keraguan.

"Serius nih? Kamu mau?!" tanya Kris melotot girang, "Makasih banget ya, Chan." Kris kontan majuin mukanya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang. Bikin Chanyeol nyaris terjengkang saking gak siapnya dapat serangan mendadak. Dasar mulut spontan! Baru juga jadian sedetik udah main nyosor aja!

"Kris…kamu ini gak bisa liat bibir nganggur ya?" sindir Chanyeol sok cemberut dengan muka memerah.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Kris malah meluk Chanyeol terus mendaratkan ciuman lagi.

"Kris!" seru Chanyeol berusaha nahan pingsan.

Kris ngakak lalu mengusap lembut surai Chanyeol, "Eh…" cowok itu tertegun, baru menyadari penampilan Chanyeol yang agak berbeda, "Kamu habis potong rambut?"

"Kenapa? Kamu gak suka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibir.

Kris meneliti rambut Chanyeol, "Hmmm… gimana ya… lumayan."

Chanyeol melotot gak rela, "Apaan cuma lumayan doang?"

"Ya lumayan, kamu jadi keliatan lebih… macho. Meskipun masih lebih gantengan aku sih. Hahah." ujar Kris ketawa pede, minta dijeblosin ke kandang Gorilla.

Chanyeol mendesis sebal terus ngeplak mulut Kris.

"Aduh! Malah mukul sih?" protes Kris sambil ngusap bibirnya yang habis kena keplak.

"Itu hukuman karena udah ngacangin aku sebulan lebih."

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup lembut kening Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian cowok itu tertegun mendapati kejutan lain. Anting tindik di telinga kiri.

"Sayang, kamu nindik telinga kamu?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Iya."

Kris menatap Chanyeol lurus – lurus, "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol sekilas ragu, tapi dia milih untuk jujur dan buka – bukaan kali ini, "Ini untuk pelampiasan aku. Aku juga sekarang mulai ngerokok. Setidaknya rasa sakit dan resikonya aku yang tanggung sendiri. Karena kalau aku milih minum, bisa aja aku nyelakain orang lain."

Kris menatap Chanyeol gak nyangka, "Bego, lebih milih sakit daripada ngomong."

Chanyeol melotot tersinggung, "Ap—" omelan Chanyeol terpotong karena Kris keburu meluk dia.

"Tindiknya gak apa – apa." Kris mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol, "Rokoknya gak usah ya?"

Alis Chanyeol langsung melenting, "Kenapa?" tanyanya iseng.

"Karena rokok itu gak cocok dengan tampang kamu. Hahah…aduh!" Kalau tadi mulut, sekarang hidung yang kena keplak, "Kok mukul lagi?! Emang bener kan gak cocok?" todong Kris ngotot.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Ya kamu sih, baru aja jadian bentar udah menghina terus."

"Becanda! Maksud aku tuh, kamu gak usah merokok lagi. Biar aku aja. Lagipula kita kan udah jadian."

Chanyeol mencibir, "Terus? Apa hubungannya jadian sama rokok? Terserah aku dong. Kok kamu yang repot? Justru malah harusnya kamu tuh seneng, kalo kamu lagi kepengen ngerokok ada yang nemenin."

Kris berdecak, "Pokoknya gak usah. Aku juga gak perlu ditemenin, ngerokok kan gak sama kayak main game." tegas Kris.

Idih, apaan tuh? Bilang takut kesaing aja susah banget.

"Gak usah ya? ya? Pleasee?" pinta Kris dengan ekspresi dan nada memohon yang teramat sangat susah ditolak. Chanyeol langsung lumer seketika. Sebenarnya sih dia juga gak keberatan kalau harus berhenti. Toh belum kecanduan ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan tubuh Kris.

Senyum puas Kris mengembang, kembali dia daratkan kecupan di dahi Chanyeol, "Nah gitu dong."

Dari dahi, kecupannya turun ke bibir. Kris melumat bibir Chanyeol. Merasakan sensasi bibir lembut nan manis Chanyeol beradu mulut dengan bibirnya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut. Cukup lama mereka melakukan itu. Tidak perduli dengan langit senja yang perlahan mulai berubah gelap. Tidak perduli dengan gemerlap warna – warni cahaya lampu yang mulai tampak dari gedung – gedung pencakar langit. Tidak perduli dengan suara riuh orang – orang. Tidak perduli dengan instrumen musik yang berdentum meriah dari iring – iringan pawai dibawah sana. Ketika akhirnya ciuman mesra itu harus berakhir seiring dengan berakhirnya putaran bianglala.

"Kamu lagi gak sibuk?" tanya Kris sambil merangkul Chanyeol keluar dari wahana bianglala.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Enggak. Kenapa?"

Seringai penuh makna Kris melebar, "Mau mampir ke apartemen aku dulu? Hari ini aku habis rental kaset film – film terbaru."

"Film apa? Bukan film esek – esek kan?" tanya Chanyeol iseng.

"Bukan. Bukan film begituan kok. Tapi…"

Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh hebat. Kenapa tatapan Kris berubah jadi nyeremin dan bikin merinding gitu ya?

Kris memajukan wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang 'mengundang'. Sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol ingin meleleh saat itu juga, "Luhan sama Xiumin lagi keluar. Mereka bakal balik besok pagi, jadi gak bakal ada yang ganggu kita." _Tring!_ Kris melempar senyum maha ganteng.

Tuh kan. Bener kan dugaannya.

"Yaaa, itung – itung untuk ngerayain jadian kita. Nanti aku bakal pesenin pizza atau apapun makanan yang enak. Tapi kalau kamu gak mau gak apa – apa sih…" Kris sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk menggoda Chanyeol, "Aku gak bakal maksa."

Chanyeol menoleh, membalas tatapan Kris dengan senyuman manis yang juga memiliki banyak makna, "Boleh. Kebetulan aku lagi kepengen bersenang – senang." Ujar Chanyeol memberi penekanan di kata 'bersenang – senang'.

Senyum ganteng Kris berubah menjadi seringai mesum.

Kecupan sayang Kris mendarat di puncak kepala Chanyeol, "Love you."

Chanyeol senyum malu - malu, "Eng... oke."

Kris ngeliatin Chanyeol gak iklas, "Oke? Oke apa?"

"Oke...aku sayang kamu juga." ujar Chanyeol pelaaan banget, kayak suara gesekan ulat bulu diatas daun.

"Ha? Apa?"

Pipi Chanyeol blushing parah, "Sayang kamu juga..."

"Ha? Apa?"

PLAK! Chanyeol mukul lengan Kris gemes, "Kris!"

Kris malah ngakak, rangkulannya makin erat, "Jadi kan ke apartemen aku?"

Chanyeol ngangguk singkat.

Dua orang itu langsung menuju ke apartemen Kris. Tentu saja untuk menghabiskan malam spesial mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun?

Terlupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Endingnya rada gaje (;-,-). heheh. Maaf (-.-). Karena eh karena rating ff ini adalah T, jadi saya gak ngasih adegan 'ehem eheman'. xD xD. Gak apa apa kan ya? Heheh. Moga – moga gak pada kecewa yah ;p.**

 **Dan dengan berat hati harus saya akhiri sampai disini karena saya udah gak mood buat ngelanjutin FF gaje ini jadi lebih panjang lagi. x-))**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, rada gantung, agak mengecewakan atau kurang gimanaa gitu. Yaaa mudah – mudahan sih temen – temen pada suka :D. Terus buat FF yang uke uke absurd lagi dalam tahap pengerjaan. Saya usahain secepatnya lah kalau bisa dan kalo saya sempet :D.**

 **And kalau ada yang mau ngasih masukan saran, mau sharing atau ngasih sedikit kritikan yang membangun silahkan aja. Yang membangun ya, jangan ngebash. Oke? ;D. Karena saya masih butuh banyak 'pencerahan', jadi masukan dari temen – temen saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Yaa.. itung – itung buat introspeksi diri dan pembelajaran buat kedepannya.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja. Sekali lagi saya ngucapin terima kasih yang udah baca FF ini, yang udah bantu ngasih saran, kesan, pesan dan pendapatnya, yang ngereview, yang klik ngelike de-es-be, de-el-el, de-es-te ;D.** **Saya juga seneng banget baca semuanya pesan dan kesan temen – temen^^.**

 **#Sekian dan silahkan RnR ;)**


End file.
